La historia de mi vida
by Mr. Ketchum
Summary: Ash Ketchum, hijo de Delia y Jack Ketchum, que le depara el futuro ¿Amor, soledad? ¿felicidad, tristezas? ¿Fracaso, triunfo? Desenvolveremos la su historia y la de sus compañeros de viajes conociendo la enigmática vida que tiene por detrás.
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Dónde comenzó todo?

Qué tal amigos este será mi primer fanfiction, por favor cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia háganmelo saber en un review.

La historia fue creada por el amor que le tengo a este anime y a sus personajes, sin más que decir los invito a que lean la historia y sigan disfrutando del mundo pokemon.

Pokemon y sus personajes son propiedad de su creador, Satoshi Tajiri.

Título: la historia de mi vida

Capítulo 1: ¿Dónde comenzó todo?

Corría el año 1999, 29 de mayo para ser exactos, un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años con un uniforme de laboratorio, conducía un Mercedes benz w123 de 1980 donde furiosamente hablaba por teléfono con otro hombre.

En donde estás —gritaba enojado el hombre mayor por el teléfono — el momento ha llegado.

No puedo contestar en este momento, el team rocket está apunto de descubrir nuestra localización — respondía el hombre con un ritmo de vos agitado, como si acabara de pelear contra todo un escuadro de gyarados enfurecidos.

Mientras, del otro lado, en el Mercedes un hombre comenzaba a llorar lentamente, como si no lo hubiera hecho jamás en su vida — sabias que esto llegaría Jack, que llegaría el momento que te tendría que dejar todo junto a tus compañeros — respondía el hombre mayor con una voz tan aguda, un nudo en la garganta que apenas le permitía hablar

Ambos estábamos conscientes de que con el título que he adquirido las responsabilidades aumentaban y... mírame — decía al teléfono, como si fuera una despedida, un adiós y un no te volveré a ver — solo recuerda cuidar de mi familia — para cuando el término sus palabras comenzaron a oírse estruendos por el teléfono de hombre mayor, todo era tan confuso en ese entonces, cuando todo terminaba para unos, para otros apenas estaba comenzando, la encrucijada entre vida... Y muerte.

El hombre aún con el teléfono en su oreja, consternado por lo que estaba sucediendo se dirigía a ciudad Lumiose, más precisamente al hospital central.

Entro rápidamente el hombre al hospital con lágrimas en los ojos y aún con el teléfono y la llamada activa mientras una mujer gritaba desesperadamente — Delia, estoy aquí — se acercaba él hombre a ella.

¿Donde está Jack? Debería ya haber llegado de sus operaciones en Sinnoh — gritaba ella con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía lo que estaba pasando.

El no va a poder llegar, sabes que esa, su última misión contrarrestaría el dominio del team rocket en Sinnoh, el lo dio todo junto a sus amigos — decía el hombre tratando de controla a la triste señorita, mientras ella luchaba por traer al mundo la solución para la paz.

Sabes que siempre te amare Jack, no importa dónde te encuentres, siempre serás el amor de mi vida — gritaba ella a la nada con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Las últimas horas fueron una pesadilla, Delia Ketchum había tenido a su primogénito, este había sido llevado a la sala de cuneros, donde hacías chequeo a otros bebes, su nombre está sobre su incubadora con el nombre de Ash Ketchum, y alado de él una pequeña niña de hermosos ojos azules, con un lindo cabello color miel que lloraba intensamente ya que llevaba 2 días ahí, su nombre era Serena.

Narrador: señores, aquí es, donde la leyenda pokemon da inicio..

"No hay duda en mi decisión, hoy sé cuál es mi dirección, llegaré a ser campeón esa es mi misión"

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es algo corto ya que solo es una introducción a la historia que están a punto de leer.

NOTAS:

Tratare de subir lo más pronto posible cualquier actualización, no hay un día en específico pero será mínimo uno por semana


	2. Capitulo 2: Entrelazando nuestras vidas

A **HLUCARIO** : muchas gracias por recibirme en esta hermosa página. Eres mi primer review, a mí me encanta lo que escribo pero me encanta más tener historias continuas, que no tarden mucho en subirse espero y te guste la historia y la disfrutes tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla.

A **Luffy Ketchum** : que tal, si va a se amourshipping, sé que muchos sobrevaloran a Serena y me incluyo en eso pero también crearé una historia AshxMay ya que es mi segunda pokegirl favorita. Te invito a que leas esta linda historia, el amourshipping solo será un pequeño pedazo de lo que te invito a leer, el tema principal Ash y los momentos importantes en su vida.

A **xEmilionx** : gracias por la bienvenida y el consejo amigo y es exactamente lo que trato de hacer con esta historia, no quiero enfocarme solamente en el amourshipping, sino en Ash que es el héroe de mi infancia, que me enseñó que la vida es magnífica y que me motiva a escribir algo que debería de escribirse (y que los de OLM no lo hacen) y también contar la historia de su vida, como lo dice el titulo. Sin más que decir, te invito a seguir mi historia, tratare complacerlos con los capítulos detalladando todo cada vez mejor.

Título: La historia de mi vida

Capítulo 2: Entrelazando nuestras vidas.

NARRADOR: Han pasado 3 días desde que Delia Ketchum dio a luz al pequeño Ash, aquí es donde la aventura de nuestro héroe dará comienzo, ¿qué le avecinara el futuro para nuestro amigo?

En el hospital se encontraba Delia Ketchum y el mejor amigo de su esposo Jack, Samuel Oak viendo al pequeño Ash dormir en una incubadora, parecía un pequeño pikachu rebelde, su cabello alborotado, sus mejillas rojas y siempre inquieto, lleno de vida.

De repente una señora, aproximadamente de la edad de Delia venía corriendo por el pasillo del hospital, también acababa de dar a luz, se podía notar porque tenía ropa de hospital color rosa y una cinta en su mano con sus datos y los de su hija, cuando entonces ella choco con Delia.

Oh perdóname, enserio lo lamento tanto — decía mientras ayudaba a Delia a recoger las cosas que sujetaba en su mano — veo que tú también acabas de tener un bebé — mencionó devolviendo la pulsera que contenía sus datos y los de Ash

Así es, es mi primer hijo — contestó ella volteando a ver a Ash con una mirada con la que solo ven las madres a sus hijos.

Pero mira si es muy apuesto, de seguro será todo un Donjuan con la señoritas — mencionaba la dama viéndolo — lamento no presentarme, mi nombre es Grace Palace y también vine a esta sala a ver a mi pequeña hija que nació hace escasos días —

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Samuel Oak, soy investigador pokemon de la regional Kanto — dijo el profesor presentándose con Grace

Y a mí ya me conoces, mi nombre es Delia Ketchum, igual soy de la region de Kanto — presentándose formalmente con Grace

Muchos gusto, Samuel, Delia, yo soy corredora de Rihorn — mencionó subiendo la voz y alzando su puño como muestra de valentía mientras Delia y Oak la miraban con una sonrisa simpática.

Pero... Kanto? Eso está muy lejos — dijo Grace sorprendiéndose — eso está muy lejos, ¿qué es lo que hacen por aca? — pregunto Grace curiosa.

Pues... — intentaba contestar Delia mientras su cara se tornaba pálida y triste de solo recordar.

==FLASHBACK==

Hola amor, ¿cómo estás? Llegare por ti dentro de 15 minutos — decía Jack Ketchum por una video llamada — ¿estás lista para celebrar nuestro 5to aniversario en Kalos?

A mí no me engañas Jack, ambos sabemos que quieres ir a Kalos por ese famoso torneo de campeones, no puedo creer que me lleves así es este estado — decía Delia enojada mientras sobaba su panza con 6 meses de embarazo.

En eso sonó la puerta, era Jack quien entraba corriendo con un enorme ramo de rosas, un collar y su enorme sonrisa de enamorado empedernido — no sabes cómo te extraño cada segundo que pasamos lejos, siento que fuera una eternidad el no tenerte en mi manos — decía cuando al terminar besaba a Delia con tanta ternura como solo ese amor intenso podía, mientras ella estaba estática, como cada que lo veía

Jack Ketchum sabes que siempre estaré contigo y tus sueños — decía Delia en tono suave mientras aceptaba que fueran a Kalos al torneo de los campeones.

Por eso te amo Delia de Ketchum, siempre estuviste y estas para apoyarme cuando te necesito y espero poder estar a tu altura algún día — le decía el mirándola directamente a los ojos — bueno amor, es hora de partir — subió Jack para quitarse su gorra roja y sus guantes que eran símbolo de su persona — espero y estés lista, porque tenemos que irnos o perderemos el avión.

Delia en su mente solo podía pensar en cuanto lo amaba y cuánto amaba la familia que en poco tiempo estaba por formar.

Jack bajo cambiado, con unos jeans color azul, si chaqueta y una playera blanco con tenis deportivos negros, miraba su casa como si fuera la ultima vez que la vería. Salió con sus maletas y Delia ya lo estaba esperando junto con sus otros amigos que estaban esperándolo — amigos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? — grito emocionado Jack

Claro que no nos perderíamos Tula pelea de tu vida pequeño Jack — decía un hombre alto, de cabello color café y con un dige en su cuello, era Andrés Oak hermano menor del profesor Oak.

Hay Jack, ¿creíste que te dejaríamos solo en este momento tan importante de tu vida? — decía una señorita de cabello corto color azul fuerte, y una panza de embarazada un poco más grande que la de Delia — Delias nos contó sobre el evento y alistamos las maletas enseguida

Creíste que no nos llevarías a Alola de vacaciones al ganar el torneo verdad pequeño Jack — decía Andrés Oak riéndose y alborotando los cabellos de Jack.

Espero que este estés feliz Delia, Andrés me molestara como siempre en el camino — le decía Jack a Delia quien lo veía con una gota en la sien estilo anime y una sonrisa discreta.

Ya todos en el auto, se dirigían al aeropuerto de Kanto y partieron a Kalos...

Una voz despertó a Delia de sus pensamientos ...

==FIN DEL FLASHBACK==

Delia, responde — decía Oak a Delia mientras Grace los veía curiosamente — Ash ya despertó, espero verlo pronto.

Mira, mi pequeña Serena también despertó — dijo Grace alzando la voz, juntos los 3 entraron a la sala para ver a la futura generación Ketchum y Palace.

Ash vestía un mono azul con un listo azul en su mano que tenía su inicial bordada y Serena uno rosa, al voltear a ver al bebe de la otra accidentalmente rozaron las narices de ambos y estos riendo, las dos vieron esto con sorpresa y también rieron siguiendo la conducta de los niños y continuaron platicando, mientras los dos pequeños tenían su primer momento especial, Ash entre manoteos quitaba el listo de su mano y se lo daba a Serena, los adultos no se dieron cuenta y salieron cada quien por su camino.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

-bueno amigos este es el segundo capítulo de mi fic, espero le haya gustado, las primeras semanas subiré capítulos algo cortos pero tratare de subir bastantes y detallar la historia lo más posible.

-no habrá un día en específico entre semana para subir Capitulo pero seguro, los fines de semana subo uno.


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿y ahora?

REVIEWS:

A **xEmilionx:** Así es compañero, esta historia (me rifiero al apellido de Serena y lo que pasó con Delia antes del nacimiento de Ash) aún ni siquiera da comienzo, gracias por leerlo y espero continúes conmigo, te dará varias sorpresas la historia. Exacto, aquí Ash se mantendrá igual, ¿porque? Porque así yo lo conocí desde pequeño y es el héroe de m infancia.

Título: La historia de mi vida

Capitulo 3: ¿Y ahora...?

El día corría como no sucedía hace mucho tiempo, Delia estaba en una de las habitaciones que el hospital ofrecía a las nuevas madres para descansar, pero ella no lo hacía, sentía tanto un vacío en su corazón, no podía dormir entre los pensamientos que deambulaban en su cabeza sobre todo — "¿qué pasará ahora?" "¿Qué pasará ahora que Jack no se encuentra conmigo"? — deambulaba desesperadamente por toda la habitación mientras que su pequeño hijo aún estaba dormido, lo volteó a ver y se dio cuenta que la motivación que ella necesitaba estaba ahí, posteado con ese cabello de azabache en su cama, pero aún así, no curaba el dolor intenso que sentía.

En otro lado... Grace estaba en la recepción con su pequeña busca algo.

¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? — se preguntaba Grace enojada consigo misma por no recordar el nombre de su nueva amiga — maldita sea, no puedo creer que sea tal distraída, donde podré encontrarla, Serena debió haber tomado el listón de su bebe, necesito devolvérselo.

Mientras del otro lado de la habitación se escuchaba un relajo y de pronto cientos de personas de adentro y fuera del hospital corrieron hacia la entrada principal. Grace intentó ver pero no podía entre tanta gente

Miren, allá va, el famoso profesor Samuel Oak — gritaban ciertas personas

Vaya, ojalá y nos enseñe algo de sus nuevos estudios — decían varios entre murmullos

De repente, al oír el nombre del profesor su mente se iluminó recordando que él era el acompañante de su nueva amiga, a quien estaba buscando por el accesorio que Serena había "robado" de su bebe.

Grace se acercó al Oak y tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud sin conseguir resultado alguno grito — ¿pero que es lo que veo, es ese el famoso actor Brad Pittin? — de repente la multitud comenzó a desplazarse hacia fuera del hospital buscando al famoso actor.

Demonios que gente tan más molesta, ¿que no saben que es un hospital? — decía Grace enojada por el alboroto.

De repente el profesor se le acerco. — gracias, de la que me has sacado señorita — agradeció sin verle aún el rostro — oh, pero si eres tú, mira que bonita chica — decía Samuel mientras acariciaba el cabello miel de Serena — que linda bebe tienes... Grace, ¿verdad? —

Así es profesor, no sabía que usted fuera tan famoso — dijo ella con cara de sorpresa

No diría famoso, solo me gusta hacer bien mi trabajo y me gusta darlo a conocer al mundo pokemon — decía este levantando su dedo índice con una sonrisa.

Disculpe que lo moleste pero estoy buscando a su acompañante, la mujer del pequeño niño dueño de esta cinta con una A bordada — decía Grace mientras le mostraba el listón al profesor

Claro, sígueme, te mostraré donde está su habitación — dijo Oak

Muchas gracias, espero no incomodarlo — dijo ella un poco apenada mientras caminaba

Para nada, me salvaste de aquella situación, soy yo quien debería de dar las gracias — dijo el Profesor cordialmente — si no fuera por ti quién sabe hasta cuando hubiera salido de ahí.

Llegando a la habitación vieron a Delia jugando con el pequeño Ash que tenía unas figuritas de un charmander, un bulbasaur y un squirtle.

Vaya qué sorpresa! Grace, ¿cómo estás? — dijo Delia con una pequeña sonrisa

Muy bien, y con algo de pena por no recordar tú nombre y tú el mío si — río nerviosamente Grace

No te apures, es Delia — rieron ambas.

Bueno, será mejor que las deje solas para que platiquen — interrumpió el profesor Oak para después salir y cerrar la puerta

Gracias Samuel, nos vemos abajo para comer — se despidió Delia para voltearla a ver después — y dime, ¿ qué te trae por acá? — se dirigió a Grace quien dejaba lentamente a Serena junto con Ash en el suelo jugando con las figuras

Pues vengo a traerte esto — dijo Grace mostrando el listo de Ash — parece ser que Serena lo tomo en algún momento.

Vaya! Qué sorpresa — Delia lo tomo con mucho cariño ya que era algo que le había hecho su padre antes de partir a Kalos, lo miraba mientras lo puso en el buró de su cuarto.

Delia estaba platicando con Grace y se veía la confección única entre las dos ya que eran un buen equipo y se complementaban como amiga, Grace era distraída, alegre y con una llama interna grande en su note rigor que le permitía enfrentar pcualquier obstaculo si siquiera pensarlo mientras que Delia era una señorita en toda la extensión de la palabra, era amable, delicada, un poco nerviosa pero ella sabía lo que quería excepto en esos momento.

Ash mientras estaba jugando comenzó a llorar, Delia sabia que sucedía, él quería su listón, era una especie de tranquilizador para el, su madre se lo entregaba y a él le volvía la sonrisa.

Serenea que estaba acostada a su lado jugando con un lindo Fennekin pero los dos se voltearon a ver, Serena comenzó a llorar y Ash le prestó su listo a lo cual me ella inmediatamente dejo de llorar.

Mira qué sorpresa — decían ambas al mismo tiempo con cara de ilusión — ese listo hace magia — dijo Grace sorprendida ya que Serena lloraba por todo y era muy ruidosa.

Delia mirando el enorme gest de Ash, ya que sabía lo importante que era ese listo par el — Puedes conservarlo Grace, será un amuleto de la suerte para la pequeña y un recordatorio de nuestra amistad, cuando nos volvemos a ver y el Sr Arceus nos pos en el camino del otro, sabremos reconocernos — dando por entendido que se marcharía pronto.

¿Te vas? Creí que estarías algún tiempo más y pensé que podríamos convivir — mencionó Grace algo triste por la marcha de su amiga.

Si, tengo que volver a Kanto para arreglar algunos asuntos — dijo Delia también algo triste — pero intentemos pasarla bien estos días que nos quedan! — reaccionó recuperando una pequeña sonrisa a la cual su amiga solo asintió.

Ambas bajaron a comer y Serena llevaba ya en su cabello el listo que dejaba descubierta la A. Ya en el comedor se encontraron con el profesor Oak y juntos se dispusieron a comer, contando historias sobre su vida y conociéndose mejor hasta que...

Y dime Delia, ¿cuánto llevas casada? — mencionó Grace sin saber la imprudencia de su pregunta a lo cual Delia solo bajo la mirada y se entristeció.

Pues mira... Hoy deberíamos de cumplir 6 años de casados — dijo Delia, creando un ambiente demasiado tenso a lo cual Grace solo se quedo callada y siguieron comiendo evitando el tema de conversación.

Despues de eso, Delia, Samuel, Grace, Serena y Ash estuvieron juntos en el hospital por 2 días más, ellos 4 eran inseparable, convivían todo el día, siempre estaban de acuerdo además que Delia admiraba mucho su persistencia ante cualquier adversidad.

Al otro día en la mañana, Delia salía del hospital con su pequeño niño mientras el profesor Oak subía las maletas a un taxi.

En la puerta estaba su amiga con ojos cristalinos ya que, aunque no habían convivido por mucho tiempo ellas sentían una fuerte conexión ..

Ambas se acercaron y sonrieron entre lágrimas — prométeme que no me vas olvidar amiga — dijo Delia a lo cual Grace solo asintió entregándole un lindo pañuelo tejido a mano, sorprendida, lo tomo con mucho gusto, ahora cada uno tenía una parte importante de la vida de la otra.

Oak y Delia tomaron camino a Kanto, donde después de un largo viaje llegaron a pueblo paleta, Delia ya sin la compañía de Oak llegó a su casa, tan sola, vacía, solo se sentido un frío intenso y en su mente volvía a pensar, "¿Y ahora...?"

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Que tal amigos espero y el capítulo de hoy le haya gustado, algunos capítulos serán cortos y otros un poco más largos, pero será una historia muy completa, espero cualquier comentario positivo o negativo para ofrecerles la mejor historia posible en este bello fic, sin más que decir, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.

¿REVIEWS?


	4. ¡Tomando decisiones, forjando el futuro!

A **Luffy Ketchum:** entiendo tu punto de vista y lo comprendo totalmente, te invitó a que leas algunos capítulos pero si no, no hay problema y sígueme o no se en qué consistía para que veas las próximas historias que subiré, haré un AshXMay y un AshXDawn, aún no se cual comenzar primero y gracias por estar aquí y darme tu sincero review, eso me motiva a escribir historias más diversas (review cap 2) PD: Perdón por no responder esto antes hehe

A **xEmilionx** gracias por tu opinion, me alegra que te haya gustado y ese era el chiste, darles ternura porque eso son, niños. Claro, ese listón, como en el anime es algo importante y aquí en este capítulo los verás. Saludos y nuevamente gracias por tu opinión amigo . Saludos!

ANTES DE COMENZAR, EN ESTAS ÚLTIMAS SEMANAS SUBIRÉ CAPÍTULOS LARGOS PORQUE ME SIENTO TRISTE Y MOTIVADO POR EL FIN DE XYX, PARA QUE ESTÉN ATENTOS, COMO SIENORE SUS REVIEW SON BIENVENIDOS.

Título: La historia de mi vida

Capitulo 4: ¡Tomando decisiones, forjando el futuro!

NARRADOR: Nos encontramos en la bella región de Kanto, la región más verde de las grandes 6 regiones de Sublera, el país donde nuestra héroe favorito nació aquella calida noche del 29 de Mayo de 1999, El Niño que cambiaría todo, la forma de convivir entre personas... Y pokemon. Ahora nos dirigimos a pueblo paleta, más exactamente a la residencia Ketchum (decía el narrador mientras se podía ver en una toma una mujer con un niño en brazos bajo un cielo quebrado y triste)

Se podía ver a la Sra. Ketchum entrando a su residencia, con pequeños y sigilosos pasos, como si no quisiera estar ahí y como si quisiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, cuando después de 5 minutos que tardó en recorrer el pórtico llego a la entrada y se quedó estática como si algo se hubiera apoderado de su mente.

—Sabes que siempre te amare, serás el amor de mi vida, de la que tuve, en un futuro, en otras vidas y hasta el fin de los tiempos — decía una voz, que parecía provenir de su mente pero, se sentía diferente, ella lo sabía ya que tenía experiencia con pokemon tipo psíquico ya que de pequeña había tenido un pequeño Ralts

== == FLASHBACK

Nos ubicamos en la region de Hoenn...

Oye pequeño, ¿dónde estás? — gritaba una pequeña niña de cabello largo y color café mientras salía de un arbusto donde había cortado unas ricas bayas Tomato.

Ven ven veeeennn pequeño Ralts yo sé que estás ahí, solo quiero ser tu amiga y jug...— gritaba la niña cuando un pequeño Ralts saltó sobre ella devorando una por una de las frutas sin siquiera sentir lo picante de estas, ella podía escuchar lo que Ralts le decía.

Después de ese momento Delia y Ralts se hicieron amigas, jugaban y platicaban mentalmente a diario en ese pequeño bosque y sentían que el tiempo no transcurría, Ralts llegó a salvar la vida de Delia haciendo que se tele transportarán excepto aquel día donde aquel día que las hizo desaparecer pero de rápido que lo hizo no pensó donde aparecerían y llegaron a las afueras de un cueva donde había una familia, eran 2 furiosos Ursaring y su bebe Tediursa, estaban furiosos ya que creían que querían robar a su pequeño bebe, la pareja de Ursaring se acerca lentamente a Delia y Ralts, ambos atacaron furiosos con 2 hiperrayo cuando de repente un chico apareció colgándose de una liana salvado a la chica y la a pokemon. La chica quedo impresionada con él a primera vista y como no, el aparte de ser muy apuesto había salvado sus vidas, pero estoy no acababa aquí, los pokemon seguían aún furiosos

Pikachu, usa tacleada de voltios! — grito el chico mientras sacaba a su pequeña ratita kuki y al instante debilitó a uno de los Ursaring, el otro al ver esto no dudó en atacas con hiperrayo al cual el chico se interpuso para que no impactará en su pikachu

¿Estás bien compañeros? — preguntó El Niño con una cara de dolor

Pika piii... Pikachu — decía la ratita amarilla lamiendo las manos de su amigo, cuando de repente las nubes de comenzaron a juntar en un punto, más precisamente encima de pikachu.

Pikachu usa destello amarillo! — Ordenó El Niño a su pikachu que se vio como una fina línea de luz amarillo incandescente llegaba hacia Ursaring que caía hacia atrás rendido.

¿Estás bien? — preguntó el chico mientras le daba la mano a la niña que estaba asombrada por lo que acababa de ver, no podía creer como aquel chico, su héroe, acababa de un golpe con un poderoso Ursaring.

S-ii, muchas gracias — decía ella nerviosa

Parece que le gustas Delia — decía la pequeña Ralts mentalmente haciendo sonrojar a la chica mientras ella veía como el niño iba a curar a los pokemon debilitados y explicarles que solo estaba tratando de proteger a la niña.

¿Y... Cuál es tu nombre? — decía Delia roja como la baya Tomato.

Ah si! — dijo el como si hubiera olvidado eso con su mano en la espalda.

Mi nombre es Jack Ketchum! De pueblo Paleta! — decía guiñando un ojo y levantando el pulgar

== == FLASHBACK

Su propio llanto saco a Delia de sus pensamientos que se sentía triste al oír la frase en el ambiente.

Yo también te amo Jack, siempre lo haré y espero que el destino, en esta vida u otra nos junte como ya lo hizo — decía ella secándose las lágrimas y admirando a su pequeño niño — ahora tengo algo por qué pelear, nuestro legado esta en el, se convertirá en el mejor maestro pokemon nunca antes visto, seguirá tus pasos.

Todo lo que soy... Y todo lo que tengo, eres tú — decía Delia con ojos cristalinos.

Al otro lado del país de Sublera, precisamente en la región de Kalos.

Mira Serena! Nuestro nuevo hogar — decía Grace levantando a Serena con su manos moviéndola para que observará todo el sitio — de ahora en adelante, tú y yo seremos el equipo perfecto, inseparables, te enseñaré todo lo que se, sobre todo a montar una rihorn — mientras la pequeña Serena comenzaba a llorar — ¿qué tienes? Verás que te gustara — concluyó su madre.

Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querido Ash, feliz cumpleaños a ti — gritaban personas en la casa de los Ketchum mientras se veía una hermosa escena, un pastel blanco con los bordes en azul, Ash ya había crecido y era si cumpleaños número 5.

Feliz cumpleaños "pequeño" Ashi Boy — decía una voz algo presumida de su mejor amigo y su más grande rival Gary

Gary! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Respondía Ash a la burla de Gary

Que no vez, 29 de mayo, tú cumpleaños ¿o acaso eres tonto? Jaja —

Eso, lo sé pero tú... Yo... —tartamudeando intentaba terminar una frase Ash — olvídalo! Vamos a jugar.

Habían pasado ya 5 años desde entonces, donde el camino de nuestro héroe donde su camino en la maestría pokemon no se había definido hasta aquel día donde toda su vida cambio por completo.

Ash y Gary se encontraban jugando en la sala de la residencia Ketchum — Ash! ¿Qué te dije acerca de jugar en la sala? Ve a jugar en tu habitación — regañaba Delia a su hijo y este, junto a su amigo, se fueron del lugar, accidentalmente entraron a una habitación que estaba entre la de Delia y la de Ash, era una especie de almacén, Ash se dio cuenta que nunca antes había entrado ahí, los chicos, curiosos entraron a ver qué había en esa habitación, su sorpresa fue tan grande que no notaron que un par de personas los veía atrás de ellos.

Mira nada más Gary!, todos estos trofeos.. — Ash está a impactado por la cantidad de trofeos y condecoraciones que había en la habitación.

Wow Ash, ¿cómo es que nunca antes habías entrado aquí? — Ash no respondió ya que seguí asombrado por esa habitación — ¿de quién será todo esto? — como siempre, curioso pregunto Gary.

Ambos vieron trofeo que decía: campeón de campeones de Sublera, frente a él se encontraban unos guantes color negro y encima de él como si fuera un porta sombreros estaba una gorra oficial de la liga pokemon, Ash al verla la tomo enseguida y se la puso, le quedaba algo grande que le tapaba un poco los ojos y tomo los guantes para limpiarlos y ponérselos.

La verdad, que bien te queda Ashi Boy —decía Gary viendo el enorme parecido que tenía con el hombre de una foto que él había tomado de una mesa.

Gracia amigo, pero mi duda es ¿de quién será todo esto? — dijo Ash para después salir del cuarto con los accesorios para ir con Delia que los había llamado.

Mamá mamá! — gritaba por el pasillo Ash — mira lo que encontré — llego Ash con una cara de inocencia y ternura total a la cocina donde estaba Delia platicando con Oak, él no sabía que cada vez más estaba forjando su futuro.

== == FLASHBACK

Sabes Oak, es hora de que Ash sepa la verdad sobre su padre, él ha crecido sin uno y merece saber más de él — decía Delia pensativa a un Oak en el mismo estado

Es cierto Delia, es mejor que lo sepa por nosotros que por alguien de... Tú sabes — decía ellos hablando como en una especie de código.

Tal vez pueda decírselo en el campamento pokemon, ya inicia mañana — pensando Delia una solución

Es cierto y tengo una grata sorpresa para ti Delia! — dijo Oak entusiasmado.

En eso llegó Ash y Gary a la cocina

== == FLASHBACK

¡¿Dónde encontraste eso?! — dijo Delia dejando caer un plato.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Buenos amigos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, es un poco largo este capítulo así que decidí dividirlo en 2, como siempre, trato de dejarles lo mejor de mis palabras y sentimientos en este Fic, un saludo.

Subire la parte 2 en la noche.

¿Comentarios?


	5. ¡Tomando decisiones,forjando el futuro 2

A **JulioLeon15:** muchas gracias, me encanta, enserio que te haya gustado, espero sigas leyendo los capítulos y recuerda, cualquier duda queja o sugerencia es bien aceptada. Un saludo amigo!

A **Amanecer Yoshino:** hola que tal, gracias por darte una vuelta a este mi adorado fic y me alegra que te esté gustando, gracias por seguirla y darme tu punto de vista, igual que a varios les he dicho, tu comentario ya sea queja duda o sugerencias es muy bien aceptado y espero que sigas leyendo el fic y lo recomiendes, eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Uñ saludos!

A **Whalter:** muchas gracias por las palabras de aliento y ntp, acepto cada punto de vista como buenas palabras sin mal intención de nadie, agradezco tus palabras nuevamente y el hecho de que estés aquí leyendo mi historia, espero que te guste-. Un saludos hermano!

Título: La historia de mi vida

Capítulo 5: ¡Tomando decisiones, forjando el futuro! Parte 2

¡¿En dónde encontraste eso?! — decía Delia sorprendida al igual que el profesor Oak ya que ellos intentaban ocultar esto hasta lo más que pudieran, si se podía, que Ash no lo supiera nunca.

Chicos, ¿dónde encontraron esos objetos? — preguntó más tranquilo Oak

No te preocupes abuelo, estábamos jugando en un cuarto — respondio tranquilo Gary mientras Ash estaba algo nervioso ya que su mama no solía regañarlo — los encontramos junto con muchos trofeos y medallas doradas, parecía un tesoro!.

Es cierto lo que dice Gary mamá, no hicimos nada malo — decía Ash tratando de no ser castigado porque sabía que el campamento pokemon era mañana.

Esta bien, solo vuelvan a dejar eso dónde estaba — respondió Delia al ver el verdadero arrepentimiento de ambos niños, además ¿quién podría enojarse con Ash y Gary? Más si son peques.

Los niños fueron y devolvieron las cosas a sus respectivos lugares, mientras los adultos algo alterados por lo sucedido, sólo hablaban.

Delia, sabias que esto tarde o temprano pasaría y no habría forma de evitarlo — decía Oak mientras se acercaba a donde estaba ella sentada — sabes que tiene los mismos genes que su padre, intrépido, aventurero, algo imprudente pero sobre todo, ama a los pokemon.

Pero Oak, tú sabías que eso no era lo que yo quería para el! — dijo ella exaltada y alzando la voz — yo quería que el creciera , formará una bella familia y fuera feliz, no quiero que sea un maestro pokemon y sufra como su padre — los chicos iban regresando cuando escucharon esto, la mente de Ash comenzaba a llenarse de dudas acerca de su vida ¿qué es un maestro pokemon? ¿Quién soy y quién es mi padre? ¿Qué pasará conmigo?, todo era algo muy pesado para un niño de tan solo 7 años, se desplomó apoyándose en la pared y tirandose al suelo al borde de las lagrimas y salió corriendo al patio trasero sin que ninguno de los adultos lo notara a lo cual Gary solo fue tras el.

¡¿Qué crees haces grandísimo tonto?! — dijo Gary mientras lo levantaba por la chaqueta — este no es mi mejor amigo, el que nunca se rinde, quien siempre busca una nueva aventura y la supera a pesar de caerse y aunque parezca imposible siempre se levanta de todo — decía Gary gritándole en la cara mientras Ash ni siquiera se movía y solo volteaba a ver el suelo.

¡¿No te da curiosidad quien fue tu padre?! Saber quién era y recibir respuestas — terminó por decir Gary soltándolo de la chaqueta

Fueron los 5 minutos más incómodos que había tenido ellos

Tienes razón pequeño Gary Boy — dijo Ash levantándose poco a poco mientras levantaba su cabeza con una sonrisa y con ella todo el espíritu inquebrantable que todo conocemos hasta ahora — no me dejaré vencer por estas tonterías — levanto el pulgar y fue a buscar aquella gorra y los guantes que tanto le habían encantado para volver donde estaba su amigo Gary.

Ambos corriendo al centro de una bella plaza donde se encontraba la estatua de un Arceus mientras comenzaba a obscurecer

Te prometo compañero... Que nunca te dejare solo — dijo Gary tomando una pequeña ultraball vieja que su abuelo le había dado y la rompía para darle la mitad a Ash — somos los mejores amigos y siempre estaremos juntos, no importa el tiempo, la distancia o si no nos volvemos a ver — terminó por decir, parecía que de alguna forma, Gary se estaba despidiendo de Ash, como si supiera que nunca más se volverían a ver.

Ambos buscaron unas espinas de un rosal y cortaron sus dedos pulgares — hermanos de sangre — dijeron al mismo tiempo.

De aquí a la maestría pokemon — dijo Ash sonriendo — aunque aún no sepa que es eso — terminó su frase, riendo.

Gary callo al suelo con una gota en la sien — jaja no te preocupes hermano, te enseñaré todo lo que el abuelo me ha dicho.

De repente un enorme lanzallamas se acercaba rápidamente a ellos cuando estaban reaccionando, el viento de un enorme aleteo disipó las llamas y se vio un resplandor blanco, fue lo único que alcanzaron a ver los niños que no le dieron mayor importancia al asunto y se fueron a la casa de Ash.

Llegando los adultos estaban preocupados por ellos ya que habían desaparecido por más de 2 horas, Delia volvió a ver a su hijo con los guantes y gorras pero no presto mayor atención a esto.

Mamá, ¿puedo quedarme con esto? — dijo Ash quitándose la gorra.

Delia, creo que él ha tomado su decisión — dijo Oak asintiendo.

Está bien, supongo que Oak tiene razón, aparte te vez muy apuesto, más que... — Delia cortó sus palabras antes de decir algo inapropiado.

¿Más que, qué mamá?.. — preguntaba curioso el pequeño Ash

Nada hijo ahora ve a tu habitación, Gary se quedará contigo ya que el profesor tiene que seguir con sus estudios — dijo mientras los niños se volteaban a ver felices de la vida y chocaban sus mitades de pokeball a lo cual Oak sorprendió mucha ya que aquel era el artefacto más valioso en la vida de Gary.

Vamos Ash, hoy te enseñaré todo lo que se — decía Gary a Ash quienes iban abrazados por el cuello mientras los adultos miraban curiosos la escena.

Pero mira esos dos, no creo que pueda haber algo mejor que una sincera amistad — decía Oak mientras Delia solo asintió con la cabeza y ambos adultos se despidieron con esa bella imagen, para después preparar sus labores ya que los esperaba un día ajetreado mañana.

_30 de mayo del 2006_

Gary y Ash se levantaban temprano para alistarse para el campamento pokemon, estaban muy ansiosos, Gary por la felicidad ya que era al primer campamento pokemon al que podía asistir porque aunque su abuelo fuera el organizador de este tenía que tener 7 o más años de edad, por otra parte Ash estaba ansioso ya que tenía un presentimiento, de que su vida, ese día cambiaría para siempre y no habría vuelta atrás.

Vamós Ash!, ¿Qué estás esperando? — dijo Gary que salió corriendo y saco de sus pensamiento a Ash.

Espera espera... No me volverás a ganar Gary — dijo Ash que salió corriendo olvidando totalmente su pensamiento anterior.

Ya en el campamento...

Un grupo de niños se encontraba a la entrada del laboratorio del profesor Oak esperando la apertura al frente estaba nuestro héroe y su mejor amigo riendo nerviosos, todos se encontraban con alguno de sus padres o un adulto ya que al lugar donde iban a entrar había pokemon salvajes, no demasiado peligrosos, pero aún así eran salvajes.

En la calle se podía escuchar una voz..

Vamos hija, llegaremos tarde a la apertura — dijo una señora que venía acompañado por una linda niña ojiazules.

Te dije que ese último entrenamiento no era necesario pero insististe — reprochó la pequeña a su madre.

Yo te dije que era un campamento, no era necesario traer un vestido — dijo la señora mientras buscaba un lugar al fondo de todas las personas

Pues me veo linda mamá y eso es todo lo que importa — la niña llevaba un vestido color rosa mexicano, y un sombrero de ala ancha con un listo color rosa, tenía una hermosa voz y unos grandes ojos color azul, que te hacían soñar en lo infinito que puede ser el océano, para terminar tenía el pelo largo, color miel, el cual lo llevaba sujeto, una parte, con un listón azul.

La niña y su mama estaban buscando acercase a la puerta pero no lo lograban, cuando la señora vio que estaba abriendo la puerta

¿Estás listo Ash? — Gary lanzó un grito inmenso al aire mientras la puerta se abría

A esto una señora reaccionó al escuchar ese nombre — oh! Veo que sí está aquí, como él lo dijo.

Ash y Gary entraron corriendo cuanto más podían y al final una tímida señorita pelimiel entraba cuidadosamente para dejar atrás a todos los adultos.

¿Estás segura de esto mamá? — preguntaba la niña nerviosa.

Si hija, experiencias como esta pueden cambiarte la vida — le guiñó el ojo a su pequeña dándole seguridad.

La niña continuó caminando cuando ya todos los demás habían entrado a una especie de bosque pequeño, todos comenzaron a atrapar pokemon con sus propias manos y habilidades pero cierta niña estaba tan asustada por los pokemon salvajes que cuando escucho el ruido en un arbusto salió corriendo y tropezó con una rama a lo cual ella se sentía indefensa a pesar de que no había sido una gran herida.

El arbusto siguió moviéndose — ¿q-q..uien está ahí...? — preguntaba nerviosa ella en el suelo.

Poliwag... Poli... — del arbusto salgo un pequeño lindo poliwag haciendo que la pequeña se asustara más lanzando un pequeño grito.

Poliwag!... ¿En donde estás? — del arbusto salió un niño con pelo de azabache y vio a la pequeña asustada — ¿estás bien? — dijo el, preocupado.

Mm hm no, me duele — dijo ella señalando su rodilla.

Espera tengo la solución — el saco de su bolso un pañuelo que su mama le había dado que significaba mucho, pero ese momento, inconscientemente era más importante, lo amarro a su rodilla y dijo — cúrate cúrate para siempre — moviendo sus manos como si arrojará una especie de magia.

No funcionó, aún me duele — dijo ella quejándose un poco

Vamos, no te rindas hasta el final! — Ash tomó su mano y la jalo hasta sus brazos, ella estaba sonrojada y juntos se dirigieron a donde estaban instalados e iban a poner sus tiendas de acampar.

Mientras en un arbusto un niño se asomaba viendo la escena de Ash — sabía que hoy sería un gran día para ti amigo — mientras tomaba camino para otro lado.

Ya en el campamento...

A ver niños, vamos a hacer parejas para acampar! — dijo el profesor Oak.

Ash Ketchum y Gary Oak — Ash levantó la mano mientras que Gary cruzando las manos se acercó a su abuelo y le explicó la situación, lo que había visto hace rato y Oak entendí

Perfecto — dijo Oak — Ash Ketchum y... Serena Palace — dijo mientras Ash aún con la mano arriba buscaba quién era su compañera y para su sorpresa era aquella niña pelimiel a la que había ayudado hace un momento, esta se acerca y se puso al lado derecho de Ash, cuando se acercó, inconscientemente tomó su mano y ambos se sonrojaron, lo cual Gary vio — "lo logre" — dijo el en sus pensamientos.

Todos con sus respectivas parejas estaban ya en sus casa de campaña mientras en cierta casa..

"Vamos, ¿qué habrá sucedido hoy con Gary? ¿Acaso estará enojado conmigo?" — pensaba el azabache cuando fue interrumpido.

Hola, ¿puedo pasar? — preguntó tímida Serena, como siempre cuando le tenía que dirigir la palabra a nuestro héroe.

Claro que puedes, anda que solo acamparemos esta noche — dijo el mientras extendía una cobija con un pikachu bordado que combinaba con su pijama de pikachu

Jaja que divertido, tienes una cobija igual a tu pijama — reía despacio Serena.

¿Qué? Tú tienes... — pensaba el mientras la veía, no podía encontrar ningún defecto en su vestimenta, su pijama era rosa con rojo y tenía un lindo gorro afelpado color blanco con unas pantuflas con pompones blancos — demonios, esto es difícil

Haha me gusta combinar bien mi vestimenta — decía en voz baja

Pues no todo combina, ese listón azul no va con todo, además, tiene una A grabada y tu nombre empieza con S, ¿no? — dijo el, mientras le quitaba el listón de su pelo

Oye! Es mi amuleto de la suerte, mamá dice que cuando necesite ayude debo tomarlo y besarlo, y nunca me falla — mencionó Serena recordando la tarde cuando Ash la "salvo" en el bosque.

Que padre, bueno es hora de dormir para continuar, mañana nos divertiremos mucho — decía mientras se acostaba con su cobija de pikachu

Sueña lindo Ash — se escucho a Serena decir ya media dormida

Sueña lindo Serena — lo mismo hizo Ash.

Al día siguiente y durante todo el campamento no se vieron ya que los niños debían volver con sus padres y hospedarse en otros lugares, Serena y Grace se hospedaron en un hotel.

Ella no podía sacar de su mente a ese niño... Solo pensaba..

Ash Ketchum ... ...

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Espero y le haya gustado él capítulo de hoy, pensaba en subirlo ayer pero tuve un problema con la salud de un familiar, sin más que decir un saludo a todos.

¿Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6: desenterrando el pasado

A **Dawn Yoshino:** hahaha lo lamento :) es que excribo desde un iPad y automáticamente me traduce todo y muchas gracias, para mí es importante saber las opiniones de mis lectores (aunque sean pocos) para seguir adelante. Un saludo!

A **JulioLeon15:** hola que tal, un placer que vuelvas a escribir y dar,e tu punto de vista. Quieres que te responda o quieres que sea sorpresa? Haha. Un saludo!

A los lectores mi humilde historia, les agradezco de todo corazón, estoy plasmando todos mis sentimientos acerca de pokemon XYZ, este capítulo ya lo tenía hecho y planeaba subirlo otro día pero me sucedió algo curioso, iba por la calle pensando en que más agregarle y escuche la canción de Dori Dori de Serena, les juro que me derritió el corazón, estoy escribiendo lo más que puedo y lo más detalladamente posible ya que quiero llevar el fic muy avanzado para cuando termine la temporada y para el siguiente capítulo donde Serena se despide quiero hacer uno o varios capítulos especiales, esta canción me motivo, ojalá saque lo mejor de mí para ustedes, sin más que agregar, disfruten el capítulo.

Título: La historia de mi vida

Capítulo 6: Desenterrando el pasado

== == FLASHBACK

Queridos pasajeros, prepárense para abordar el vuelo 154 "campeón" a la región de Kalos, se les solicita a todos los pasajeros permanecer en sus asientos mientras se realiza el despegue, si usted cuenta con algún pokemon recuerde que este avión fue rentado para los campeones de cada región y pueden viajar con su equipo pokemon fuera.

En el avión se veían a dos señoras con el mismo tiempo de embarazo platicando una frente a la otra, con una taza de té.

Del otro lado se veía un par de señores platicando acerca de la vida, como los trataba, que hacían y que pensaban hacer.

Hola hermosa, ¿puedo invitarte una copa? — decía un hombre cambiando su tono de voz en uno elegante y fino.

No gracias pero por haya está mi esposo — a lo cual ella le mostraba una sortija de compromiso — y lo amo mucho.

Tal parece, que debo de sacar m As supremo — decía el mientras sacaba de su pequeña bolsa de mano un trofeo que decía: Jack Ketchum "campeón de Kalos".

Jaja te amo corazón — dijo ella mientras rodeaba al hombre con sus brazos — pero conque se te ocurra hacer una de esas técnicas con alguien que no sea yo y te mato gusano — decía mientras le jalaba la oreja con una mirada algo siniestra.

Ya ya ya ya ya Delia por favor, prometo no molestarte — decía Jack mientras le liberaban su oreja que quedaba toda roja y adolorida.

Transcurrieron 30 minutos después de esa escena de celos-amor-coraje-más amor entre los tórtolos Ketchum cuando mandaron hablar a Jack

Disculpe señor, le hablan por allá — decía la musa señalando a Andrés

Andrés se paro de su asiento al ver que Jack lo ignoraba por estar con Delia — Jack, tenemos que hablar — dijo Andrés con una mirada tan seria que hizo que Jack cambiara su actitud.

Muy bien, malas noticias ¿verdad? — dijo Jack con los brazos cruzados suspirando y cerrando los ojos para esperar que Andrés respondiera.

Siempre lo sabes Jack, es que... Tengo un mal presentimiento — se podía ver a Andrés sudando bastante mientras lo decía.

Sabes que no tienes porque preocuparte hermano — dijo Jack tomando el hombro de Andrés — ¿es por el torneo de los campeones verdad? — a lo cual Andrés solo asintió

Es cierto que es algo sospechoso esto, desde que el Team rocket se disolvió hace 8 años las cosas han estado demasiado tranquilas, además, reunir a todos los campeones de el país para hacer un torneo que no estaba pensado hasta hace 6 meses — decía Jack contento y preocupado a la vez — pero sabes que si alguno de nosotros gana el torneo podremos ir a Alola de vacaciones — terminó por decir Jack con estrellas en los ojos abrazando a su amigo

Es cierto, pero hay varias cosas que me preocupan, se dice que el líder del equipo rocket desde que desapareció la fundación junto con su paradero, creo una escuela de villanos, imagínate si eso es cierto. Es más! Se dice que llevaban laborando desde hace 15 años — dijo Andrés levantando la voz pero cuidando que sus esposas no los escucharan

Amigo, ¿qué pasa si eso sucede? — dijo Jack mientras levantaba el puño lentamente — salvaremos a todo y protegeremos lo más amado en nuestras vidas — ambos voltearon a ver a sus esposas embarazadas.

Como siempre lo hemos hecho desde que nos convertido en campeones — respondiendo al llamado de Jack mientras chocaban sus puños haciendo un gran ruido

¿Ahora qué rompieron? — los voltearon a ver sus esposas riendo — parece que nunca van a cambiar.

Pasajeros del vuelo 154 "campeón" con destino a Kalos, llegaremos en 15 minutos a nuestro destino favor de acomodarse y abrocharse los cinturones.

Pasaron varias horas donde la familia Ketchum y la familia Oak llegaban a la sede del torneo de campeones en ciudad Lumiouse, bajaban de una limo que fue por ellos al aeropuerto para llevarlos al hotel donde se hospedarían juntos a los demás campeones y sus invitados.

Pero miren nada más! — dijo Jack emocionado — cuanta carne fresca — dijo Andrés siguiendo la frase de Jack

Parece que están muy motivado chicos — dijo Susana esposa de Andrés que junto con Delia veía la felicidad de sus "campeones"

Atención campeones de las distintas regiones de Sublera, el sorteo para el torneo nacional de campeones será en la tarde, en sus habitaciones estará su numero participante.

¿Puedes ver toda la seguridad en el centro pokemon? — preguntaba angustiado Andrés

Claro, algo debe haber aquí — respondió Jack poniéndose algo nervioso.

Cuando por la puerta un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años se acercaba a Delia que se había separado de Susana y la tomo del hombro...

¿Qué sucede? — cuestiono Delia dándose la vuelta para mirar quién era quién tocaba su hombro — ¡¿Papá?! — dijo ella muy sorprendida

¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! Creí que habías desaparecido o peor aún muerto cuando Jack desintegró al Team rocket — a lo cual el hombre solo se le quedaba viendo

No me menciones a ese bastardo infeliz, él me quitó todo lo que yo tenía — respondí el hombre mientras bajaba la mirada pero aún así se podía ver su coraje porque tenía su puño cerrado.

No cierres tu mente padre, el no te quito nada, tú lo perdiste todo por tu enorme ambición cuando perdiste tu camino, tú juraste ser el mejor, pero todo termino mal — dijo Delia mientras cada que hablaba su voz se veía más decaída y triste.

No tiene caso, vine aquí a reclarmar lo que es mío por derecho, vengo a ser el mejor maestro pokemon de todos los tiempos! — decía sacando toda su furia..

== == FLASHBACK

Delia! Delia! — decía una voz mientras la sacaba de su mente — tienes que llevar ya el pastel.

Lo lamento Samuel, estaba... Recordando — se podía observar en que era lo que pensaba ya que Oak conocía toda la historia.

No te preocupes, ahora Ash con 10 años cumplirá lo que Jack estaba a punto de hacer — dijo Oak tratando de animar a Delia pero estas palabras solo la desalentaron más

No puede ser, mi hijo ahora tiene 10 años, ya puede comenzar su camino — mencionó ella mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Así es, yo me encargare de apoyarlo en lo que más pueda — terminó Oak mientras ambos se dirigieron a la sala para celebrar el décimo cumpleaños de nuestro héroe que por algún motivo estaba pensativo, sabía que desde aquel día donde con su mejor amigo Gary había decidido convertirse en un maestro pokemon, en el mejor aún que en ese momento no supiera que era, en estos 3 últimos años había estudiado sobre los pokemon y sabía algo más que lo básico pero tenía todas las ganas y energía que necesitaba para nunca darse por rendido.

Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querido Ash "pequeño Ashi Boy" — se escuchó decir a Gary — feliz cumpleaños a ti — terminaron todos los invitados de cantar para después proseguir con la fiesta.

Tiempo después, más precisamente aquel 17 de octubre Ash después de varios eventos desafortunados recibió su primer pokemon del profesor Oak y junto a el todas las aventuras comenzarías mientras al gobernado otro lado de Sublera, una chica lo esperaba..

¿REVIEWS?


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿qué sucedió?

A **Dawn Yoshino:** que tal me alegra verte de nuevo dándome tu punto de vista y gracias, así es la trama va comenzando por muchos puntos varios de ellos son su familia y faltan bastantes por agregar espero y te guste este capítulo. Un saludo!

A **Roylando:** hola que tal, gracias por tu opinio y si es algo corto pero precisó, no me gusta tampoco divagar en tanta palabrería, pero si trato de darle la mejor explicación posible y me alegra que te haya gustado, poco a poco vamos avanzando y espero y continúes escribiendo, un saludo!

A **JulioLeon15:** me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo amigo ya que como dije anteriormente me inspire mucho con esa canción que saco muchos de mis sentimientos por Serena y ahora tratare de hacerlo lo más romántico posible, sin más que decir disfruta el capítulo!

A **xEmilionx:** gracias amigo y me alegra tenerte por aquí otra vez, ya sabes que sus comentarios me motivan a seguir adelante. Para responder nadar tu duda, voy a relatar momento clave de las historia, con este capítulo enpezamos y cuando sea él capítulo precisó revelaremos la historia de su familia. Claro y gracias por la idea de BW ya que es a la serie que pensaba darle un poco más de cambiar o ya que el anime como que no a todos gusto mucho (a mí si, pero tiene mayor potencial) sin más que decir te envió un saludo y disfruta el capítulo.

Título: La historia de mi vida

Capítulo 7: ¿Qué sucedió...?

Ash Ketchum, un chico de 10 años comenzaba su historia, su camino el mundo pokemon como futuro maestro pokemon. A esta edad había recibido a pikachu, su primer pokemon de manos del profesor Oak, la primera ciudad en el camino de nuestro amigo fue ciudad verde donde antes había conocido a una chica llamada Misty, una vez llegando al centro pokemon atendieron a su pikachu terriblemente herido.

Al momento que Ash, ya con 10 años y con su licencia pokemon cierta chica al otro lado del país cierta jovencita también tenía la edad para recibir su primer pokemon pero...

Vamos Serena, tú puedes lograrlo, tienes que conectar tus sentimientos con los de skiddo — decía Grace a su hija que se tambaleaba en el pokemon planta buscando relajarse — tienes que persistir — terminó de decir Grace y después skiddo dio un gran salto que hizo que la joven callera teniendo apenas una heridas.

Serena! — dijo su mama algo preocupada y fue corriendo a apoyarla a que se levantara.

Estoy bien mamá, no tienes por qué preocuparte — decía la niña mientras con la ayuda de su mama se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de su pelo — ¿mi listo?, ¿dónde está mi listón? — preguntaba ella preocupada ya no era sólo un objeto, era parte de ella.

Aquí tienes, pediste que te lo guardara para no maltratarlo, aveces te pones algo histérica si no lo tienes — dijo Grace con una pequeña sonrisa entregándoselo

Volvamos a la práctica — dijo Grace a su hija que volvía a montar skiddo sin tantos animo ya que solo podía pensar en aquel niño, el niño de sus sueños sin pensarlo skiddo volvió a moverse bruscamente intentando tirar a Serena.

Vamos Serena! Tú puedes — gritaba Grace mientras Serena batallaba para mantenerse sobre skiddo — no te rindas hasta el final — esto último activo los sentimientos encontrados en su corazón que hicieron que Serena se sintiera de muchas maneras, alegre, apasionada pero tranquila a la vez, esto hizo que skiddo se tranquilizara ya que podía sentir lo que sentía Serena.

"Lo sabía, sabía que Serena reaccionaria a su corazón y skiddo me mostró la respuesta de ella" — solo podía pensar Grace al ver el control perfecto que Serena tenía en el pokemon.

Desde ahí Serena estuvo compitiendo en carreras de skiddo por Sinnho el primer año, en el segundo por Ígnea, (islas de Sublera que tenían también una liga pokemon), las islas naranja, Unova y Alola donde competía con su fiel skiddo hasta que cumplió 17 años tuvo la edad para competir en carreras de rihorn, aunque ya había montado uno con la ayuda de su mama nunca lo había hecho sola y era algo totalmente distinto a montar un skiddo ya que eran pokemon con más fuerza, más agresivos y mucho más peligrosos que un indefenso skiddo. Ella practicaba muchas veces pero perdía el interés por esto hasta aquel día, después de un exhaustivo entrenamiento su madre la llamo para que viera que estaba pasando en ciudad Lumiouse, un chico arriesgaba su vida para salvar a un Garchomp y después a su pikachu lanzándose desde la torre prisma lo cual ellas veían desde ciudad Vaniville donde Grace había comprado una casa para que viviera solas ella y su hija ya que su padre viajaba por todo el mundo, era un gran hombre de negocios.

Serena vio como el chico los salvaba e inmediatamente pensó en su chico, aquel chico que le había "salvado" la vida de pequeña (ella lo veía así ya que era muy pequeña e indefensa, aún lo era pero solo un poco menos) cuando la cámara los enfocó a él y a su pikachu...

Es el! Estoy segura que es el! — Serena sabía que era lo que iba a ser, ella ya tenía decidido su futuro mientras su madre solo la veía.

"Lo has encontrado pequeña, ahora ve, persigue lo que más anhelas" — decía Grace a su pequeña en su mente.

A la mañana siguiente Serena sabía que era lo que iba a hacer, se dirigió a ciudad Lumiouse para recibir su primer pokemon y encontrarse con aquel chico, su chico.

Continuando con el camino de nuestro héroe para convertirse en maestro pokemon, vemos cómo está sentado esperando con su nueva amiga (aunque no lo supiera) Misty, estaban sentados viendo como pikachu sanaba cuando el equipo rocket apareció en el centro pokemon intentando robar los pokemon enfermos que estaban ahí, pero nuestro héroe en su primer enfrentamiento con ellos y con ayuda de su ahora nuevo mejor amigo y acompañante los mandaron a volar por primera vez... (Agregar foto de ellos volando y gritando).

Poco tiempo después — Hola jefecito, hemos encontrado el pokemon tan raro que ha estado buscando por tanto tiempo, un pikachu, de un entrenador de apellido Ketchum — decía Meowth a un hombre que estaba sentado en una silla el cual tenía un traje negro de mafioso al cual no podía vérsele el rostro

"¿Será el?" Pensaba el hombre — Muy bien, búsquenme a ese pikachu — contestaba esa persona

Pero jefe, el chico es muy apegado a su pokemon — mencionó James.

"Justo como lo pensé, después de todo es un Ketchum" pensaba ese hombre — sigan a ese chico, no importa lo que haga o a donde se dirija y traten de apoyarlo si lo necesita, claro sin que descubra el motivo, que queremos a ese pikachu y los recompensare muy gratamente — a lo cual los 3 solo asintieron como soldados con sus brazos y postura firme.

Ahora retírense, y hagan lo que les digo o informaré a Giovanni que trabajan en realidad para mí, mi parte del equipo rocket y no la suya — terminó por decir este hombre para después colgar el video emisor.

¿Oyeron eso? El jefe nos hará archi re contra ricos — dijo Meowth con estrellas en sus hojos

Fama, dinero y fortuna! Allá vamos! — termina la escena con los tres uniendo sus manos al centro en una especie de celebración.

Muy bien, de ahora en adelante esos ineptos cuidaran bien al muchacho hasta que tenga la edad y cuando lo haga, el por sí solo llegara a mi — dijo el hombre misterioso mientras reír siniestramente.

Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta recorría la region de Kanto con sus amigo Misty y Brock con sus pokemon, con muchas dificultades pero mejorando cada vez más venció a los 8 líderes de gimnasio así obteniendo las medallas necesarias para entrar a la liga pokemon donde quedo entre los 16 mejores, después con la compañía de su nuevo amigo Tracey y Misty se dirigieron al archipiélago naranja donde con uno de sus mejores equipos pokemon logró coronarse como campeón.

Volvió a intentar suerte con la liga de Joho donde queda entre los 8 mejores

Muy bien Ash, por fin me has vencido, lastima que no pudiste levantarte con el título d campeon — decía un joven de cabello café con una playera morada, unos pantalones negros y un collar con la mitad de una ultraball.

Gary! Lo lamento, te he defraudado — dijo Ash bajando la mirada.

Vamos, levanta la cara, el viaje no termina aquí, con 13 años has logrado estaría entre los 8 mejores, tienes un futuro brillante — decía Gary tratando de levantarle los ánimos a su amigo.

Tienes razón! No te rindas hasta el final, ¿lo recuerdas Gary? — dijo Ash levantándose de su lugar y levantando el pulgar.

Así es Ash, no hay que rendirse hasta el final — dijo Gary algo pensativo.

Después de esto Gary le comentó a Ash que ahora sería un investigador pokemon, que seguirá peleando pero por diversión para algún día tener la revancha con el. Ambos amigos se separaron y continuaron sus viajes, al igual que lo hizo Misty y Brock que tenían asuntos pendientes, al fin y al cabo seguían siendo líderes de gimnasio. Cuando estaban por irse Ash y Brock escucharon a Misty decir: "bueno Ash, al fin se lo que sientes por mi"

Ash se separó de todos sus amigos con muchas cosas en su cabeza, ¿a qué se refería Misty con eso? ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Miedo, emoción, tal vez.. Amor?

¿Amor...? ¿Misty?

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Perdón porque el capítulo se un poco corto, la continuación no tardará mucho pero nunca mencione que estaba haciendo amourshipping, es también una historia de drama y no se olviden que May y Dawn aún no hacen su aparicion, con Iris ya decidí su futuro y estará mejor que el de anime gracias a mi amigo xEmilionx

¿REVIEWS?


	8. Capítulo 8: Nunca te abandonaré, amigo

A **Dawn Yoshino:** Hola que tal! Quédate conmigo y con mi historia, agrégame a favoritos y sígueme, sé que te daré una gran sorpresa y no te decepcionaré, en este capítulo veras un poco pero no tanto si no hasta el 9 y 10, además, nunca lastimaría a Serena, es mi pokegirl favorita.

A **xEmilionx:** que tal, esta es la respuesta amigo espero y te guste el capítulo y si, voy a leer tu fic pero después de pasar el arco de Unova que luego se me van las ideas haha. Disfruta el capítulo y un saludo!

 **ANUNCIO:** Busco su opinion, en esta semana como había dicho haré varios capítulos seguidos para tener algo que leer y olvidar la tristeza por el adiós de Serena en el anime pero aún no se como subirlos

Opción a) subo martes miércoles y jueves.

Opción b) subo miércoles y jueves en la mañana y en la tarde.

Opción c) jueves en la mañana, tarde y noche.

Opcion d) Martes miércoles y jueves en la mañana tarde y noche (xd).

Por favor necesito su opinión y preferencia, esto será un especial y dudo hacerlo otra vez, aún no lo sabría.

Disfruten la historia! :)

Título: La historia de mi vida

Capítulo 8: Nunca te abandonaré, amigo...

En la mente del joven Ash sonaban esas palabras de Misty al final de su viaje.

¿Seria posible que Misty este... E-enamorada de mi? — pensaba el pequeño azabache mientras caminaba con sus manos en la cabeza con su compañero alado de él con la misma cara de curiosidad.

El chico de camino a su casa no podía cambiar sus pensamientos, pero una vez ahí todo se resolvió.

Hola mamá, ya he vuelto — grito Ash como buscando a su mama mientras entraba a su casa.

Ash! Qué gusto tener al fin en casa — dijo Delia notando la cara larga que su pequeño tenía — ¿pero qué te sucede mi cielo?.

Pues me ha sucedido algo de camino acá... — trataba de explicar Ash a su madre que sabía lo que era, problemas de amor, al fin al cabo era su madre y lo conocía pero ella esperaba a que él se lo contase — Misty, dijo que "sabía lo que sentía yo por ella" — a lo cual Delia solo se fue y volvió con un teléfono.

Llámala... — dijo Delia dándole el teléfono a su hijo.

El chico, busco el teléfono y busco el número del gym de ciudad Cerulean — ¿si bueno? — contesto una chica con un tono un poco altanero.

Hola, ¿Daisy? Soy Ash el amigo de Misty, podría hablar con ella — dijo Ash un poco nervioso.

Hola! — contesto ella un poco emocionada — ahorita te la paso — se escuchaba por el teléfono como ella caminaba y abría puertas para buscar a su hermana, cuando le dio el teléfono Ash alcanzó a escuchar que Daisy le decía a su hermana "te habla tu novio de pueblo paleta".

Hola! Si, ¿Ash? ¿Cómo estás? — contesto ella con una voz agitada.

Hola Misty mira.. Quisiera ir al grano con esto.. — dijo el a lo cual Misty se quedó callada — ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?.

Vamos Ash.. ¿Apenas lo notas? He estado enamorada de ti desde que te conocí, no se co ni porque pero me gustas aún... — corto ella su frase y él silencio estuvo por unos segundo — lo nuestro no puede ser, tú vas a seguir tus sueños y yo tengo los míos, nuestros caminos están distanciados — estuvieron charlando del tema por 5 minutos per era extraño, Ash se imaginó sentir lo mismo por Misty pero no era la chica para el, el se sentía bien con lo que Misty le dijo, es más, sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Después de esto, Misty y Ash aclararon las cosas y el tomo rumbo hacia su próxima aventura, la región de Hoeen esperaba por el.

Ahí conoció a una chica llamada May, al profesor Birch y a la familia de May, su hermano Max y sus padres, que su padre era el líder del gym de ciudad petalburgo. Ash decidió viajar con May y Max por la región de Hoeen donde más adelante Brock se les integraría al equipo, conociendo nuevos amigo y rivales. En Hoenn May se dedicaba a los concursos pokemon y Ash junto las 8 medallas para competir en la liga pokemon quedando entre los 8 mejores después de esto fue invitado por Scott a quien conoció en ciudad verde en una batalla que tuvo contra Ágatha, miembro de la élite 4, Scott lo invito a la batalla de la frontera donde nuevamente con sus amigo se proclamó campeón y con el derecho de ser un cerebro de la frontera más a lo cual este declinó la oferta ya que algo aún no lo llenaba, estaba contento con sus actuaciones en la liga de Hoeen pero el sentía que algo le faltaba.

Se separos de sus amigo y regreso a pueblo paleta donde volvió a ver a Gary y combatieron siendo Gary el vencedor.

Sabes Gary, después de conocer a May y su hermano siento que algo me falta en la vida, pero no sé que sea — dijo Ash frustrado.

Veamos... ¿Recuerdas el campamento pokemon? — le preguntó Gary a Ash.

Mm poco, recuerdo muy pocos detalles de eso, éramos muy pequeños — Ash estaba apunto de cumplir 14 años.

Bueno, créeme cuando te digo que cuando lo recuerdes, tu vida estará resuelta,p y no te sentirás como ahora — terminaba de decir Gary mientras lo invitaba a ir a la región de Sinnho con el mismo objetivo, hacerse más y más fuerte.

Ash decidió viajar a la región de Sinnho donde conoció otra amiga y compañera de viaje Dawn, hija de una distinguida coordinadora pokemon, heredándole el talento a su hija y donde sería el último viaje de Brock con Ash.

Ash con el mismo propósito consiguió las 8 medallas de la region de Sinnho pero ahora tenía un motivo más, cambiar la vida de su rival Paul quien fue de los que más problemas le dio pero lo motivó a seguir entrenando más y más para demostrarle lo especial que debe de ser el afecto entre pokemon y entrenador para alcanzar el máximo poder de un pokemon, lo cual culminó en una batalla entre estos dos saliendo Ash victorioso y enfrentándose al misterioso entrenador Tobías.

==FLASHBACK==

Señor mío — dijo un hombre serio inclinándose ante otro que estaba sentado en una especie de trono quien vestía un traje negro, las sombras no permitían ver su rostro — eh venido de mi misión especial de la isla ígnea como me lo ordenó, inmediatamente.

Muy bien Tobias, tengo una misión muy importante para ti, de esto depende el futuro de nuestros planes y del equipo rocket — dijo el hombre que parecía estar al mando lo cual sorprendió a Tobias aunque esté fuera una persona que pocas cosas le sorprendían.

Está bien, comprendo la gravedad de la situación — respondió Tobias

Te hemos asignado lo mejor de los últimos pokemon capturado — dijo el hombre entregándole una carpeta con los datos de sus pokemon, con esto el podía darse cuenta de lo serio que se trataba, le había dado pokemon rango A+, un Darkrai, Latios, Entei, Lucario, Alakazam y Gengar juntos a esto los datos de su misión.

Como te dije, de esta misión dependemos. Has tu mayor esfuerzo — el hombre recalcó su palabras con mayor énfasis a lo cual Tobias tomó la información y las 6 pokebolas y se vio al entrenador darse la vuelta y usar a Alakazam para teletransportarse.

Se podía observa al entrenador pasar por todos los gygimnasiose la region de Sinnho venciéndolos con un solo pokemon, Darkrai. Mientras llegaba a la liga pokemon al mismo tiempo que nuestro héroe y al igual que en los gyms venciendo solo con Darkrai mientras observaba la pelea donde Ash vencía a Paul.

==FLASHBACK==

La pelea por el segundo boleto a semifinales estaba a punto de comenzar —vamos Ash tú puedes ganar — decía Dawn mentalmente porque sabía que si perdía el tenía que irse y no lo volvería a ver — extraño ¿triste yo?... ¿Por Ash? — razonaba Dawn mientras veían la pelea.

Vamos pequeño, muéstrame lo que tienes — decía Tobias burlonamente mientras Ash solo se quedaba callado.

Desde este momento comienza la batalla entre Tobias y Ash, cada uno puede usar 6 pokemon y las sustituciones están permitidas, la pelea terminara cuando alguno de los entrenadores no cuente con ningún pokemon. Comiencen — dijo el referí.

"Esto debe ser pan comido" pensaba Tobias — Darkrai yo te elijo — mientras de entre las sombras salía un pokemon siniestro.

Gible, confió en ti, yo te elijo — Ash beso la pokeball de Gible antes de lanzarla.

Comiencen!

Gible vamos con todo, meteoro dragón — el pokemon tiburón lanzó un poderoso meteoro dragón.

Esquivarlo — dijo Tobias pero su pokemon no pudo esquivarlo totalmente dejando a Darkrai muy débil — usa abismo negro — Darkrai respondió mandando una esfera negra que hizo que Gible cayera dormido — ahora come sueño — orden tras René Darkrai drenó la energía de Gible invirtiendo los papeles ahora Gible estaba muy dañado

Vamos Gible despierta — dijo Ash

Terminemos con esto, como sueños — Darkrai se acerca a Gible mientras este estaba dormido.

Vamos Gible tú puedes hacerlo! — grito Ash a lo cual el pokemon respondió a sus sentimientos y comenzó a evolucionar haciendo ineficiente el ataque de Darkrai —Genial Gabite, ahora golpe roca — ordenó a Gabite pegado un crítico.

Ah maldita sea, Darkrai, pulso obscuro — ordenó Tobias con este ataque derribó a Gabite dejándolo inconsciente.

Ahora Snorlax tú puedes — del cual salió un enorme pokemon — usa hiperrayo — ordenó Ash sin perder un momento, el ataque impacto de lleno en Darkrai dejándolo totalmente debilitado.

No perderé contra este mocoso, Lucario ve, usa golpe Karate y después patada de salto alto— lucario se dirigía a toda velocidad a Snorlax.

Aguántalo Snorlax — ordenó Ash pero no conocían el verdadero poder de Lucario que después de tres golpes levanto a Snorlax y lo remató con una enorme patada.

Muy bien, así que quieres jugar rudo, ¿eh? — dijo Ash sonriendo — charizard ve! — charizard salió a toda velocidad de su pokebola — utilicemos nuestros nuevo ataque charizard, onda ígnea — del cuerpo del pokemon comenzaron a salir ondas de calor que Lucario no pudo esquivar, otra vez Ash era mejor y vencía de un golpe.

Ahí no puede ser — gritaba Tobias desesperadamente — ve Latios! Usar resplandor.

Charizard contraataca con lanzallamas — decía Ash mientras ambos pokemon volaban impactando los ataques en los cuerpos de otro — muy bien ahora charizard, movimiento sísmico — ordenó Ash gritando señalando a Charizard el cual tomo a latios del cuerpo y lo elevó más haciendo su movimiento.

Noooo! Latios! Usa mordida! — gritaba Tobias mientras ambos pokemon ejecutaban las órdenes

Todos estaban esperando a que la nube de polvo se disipará... Ni Latios ni charizard pueden continuar.

Ahora Alakazam — mandaba Tobias al pokemon psíquico

Tú puedes Krokodile — Ash tenía la ventaja de tipo ahora pero sabía que eso no le bastaría para pasar a las finales.

Alakazam usa rayo confuso — el ataque pego en Krokodile.

Krokodile usa mordida — ordenó Ash sin embargo el pokemon si atacaba así solo por los efectos del rayo confuso pero sin pensarlo Krokodile atino un ataque súper efectivo — muy bien! La suerte nos acompaña — dijo Ash alegremente

Alakazam usa rayo solar — Alakazam comenzó a tomar rayos del sol mientras Krokodile estaba aún confuso — hazlo — dijo Tobias mientras se acomodaba el pelo, el ataque fue crítico dejando a Krokodile debilitado.

Muy bien Sceptile ve — el pokemon salió dando un gran rugido haciendo retroceder a Alakazam.

Muy bien, usa llueve hojas! — sceptile se volteó y de su cola salió un torbellino hecho de hojas — ahora usa hojas navaja.

Usa tajo umbrío — ordenó rápidamente Tobias.

Ambos pokemon chocaron provocando una gran explosión. Al irse la nube de polvo de veían a ambos pokemon estaban debilitados

Ahora Gengar ve — dijo Tobias a llamando su quinto pokemon

Pikachu — dijo Ash mientras se agachaba y acariciaba a su pokemon — no creo que tengamos otra batalla igual, ahora a demostrar lo que somos.

Pika pika (de aquí hasta la gloria) — dijo el roedor amarillo levantando su puño.

¿Un Pikachu? ¿Es enserio? — decía mientras se mofaba mientras pikachu furioso solo sacaba chispas de sus mejillas esperando las órdenes de Ash

Tranquilo pikachu, hay que demostrar lo que somos. Ahora usa ataque rápido — todos estaban sorprendido por la orden de Ash mientras Tobias aún riéndose no daba una orden ya que sabía que el ataque no funcionario pero cuando pikachu se acercó lo suficiente

Ahora, usa trueno a tu máximo poder — solo se vio un enorme luz amarilla directo a Gengar que de tanto poder también impacto a Pikachu lastimándolo un poco.

Gengar no puede continuar — dijo el referi

Insolente! Como te atreves! — decía Tobias enojado — ahora te mostraré lo que soy capaz, lo que el gran Marcus puede hacer — terminó de decir Tobias.

Ash estaba impactado por sus palabra pero sobre todo ¿Markus? ¿Quién era el?. Tobias lanzó la pokebola al aire y del cielo cayo un majestuoso Entei rugiendo y haciendo que todos se intimidaran, menos Pikachu y Ash que estaba solo sorprendidos de que tuviera ese pokemon.

Démoslo todo pikachu, ataque rápido — pikachu se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Entei.

Ahora Entei, llamarada — entendí sin moverse soltó un gran Kajui de fuego el cual impacto en pikachu dejándolo muy débil en el suelo.

¿Pikachu? ¿Estás bien? Amigo respóndeme — decía Ash con lágrimas en los ojos, que estaba más preocupado por la salud de su amigo que por ganar.

Pikachu comenzó a pararse lentamente y el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes con relámpagos.

Pikachu vamos! No nos rendiremos hasta el final! — pikachu ya levantado muy enojado — aquí vamos, tacleada de vol... — Ash no estaba terminando de dar la orden cuando del cielo cayo un enorme trueno en pikachu y solo se vio una línea amarilla que se dirigía a Entei el cual se estaba tambaleando y atrás de él un pikachu, ambos estaban apenas en pie cuando Pikachu cayó.

Pikachu ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Tobias y será quien pase a la final por el título — después de que Ash fuera inmediatamente por pikachu Entei cayó.

Tobias desapareció después de esto y fue descalificado dejando el título a otro entrenador.

Dawn estaba triste ya que Ash se iba y no podía aún revelarle sus secretos a Ash, ¿qué haría ahora?. En el centro pokemon veíamos a un chico llegar corriendo ya que su pequeño pokemon no despertaba.

Enfermera Joy, ayúdeme por favor, Pikachu no quiere despertar — decía Ash incontrolable, no sabía que estaba sucediendo.

Claro, vamos a atenderlo enseguida — respondió la enfermera mientras lo ponía en una camilla.

Brock, Dawn, Paul y Barry estaban ahí, este último para invitarlo a la batalla de la frontera de Sinnho, cada quien pensaba cosas distintas menos nuestro héroe que pensaba que había sucedido con la imagen de pikachu atacando con ese extraño movimiento y debilitando casi por completo a Entei, un pokemon legendario.

¿Ash Ketchum dueño de pikachu? — salió la enfermera Joy preguntando por el — tenemos problemas, pikachu no mejora, pero tenemos antiguos archivos sobre un caso igual en la region Hoeen con otro pikachu y un especialista que lo trato, el profesor Oak — dijo la enfermera a lo cual Ash solo permanecía callado.

Ash tomó a sus otros pokemon liberando a Charizard y tomando a Pikachu entre sus manos.

Vamos charizard tenemos que irnos — Ash sin despedirse de ninguno de sus amigos se fue a pueblo paleta.

Profesor Oak, profesor! — gritaba Ash mientras caía del aire, que después de 2 horas había viajado en su poderoso charizard.

¿Qué sucede chico porque el alboroto? — salió Oak del laboratorio viendo apila y inconsciente.

Pikachu está mal! — dijo Ash llorando

"Es lo mismo que con..." Pensó Oak — no hay tiempo que perder, pásalo aquí porfavor — dijo Oak apresurado mientras se veía como Oak trataba a Pikachu.

Ash estaba en la sala y después de varias horas salió el profesor — pikachu aún está inconsciente pero estable, necesitaré que viajes a la región de Unova para conseguir cosa ps que necesito para curarlo — dijo Oak dandole a Ash una lista de objetos.

Ash solo la tomo sin cuestionar y escucho la explicación de Oak de donde conseguirla — muy bien, mañana partimos — dijo mirando la pokebola de charizard.

Ash se acercó a la cama donde estaba la ratita kuki — pikachu, no te abandonaré jamás amigo — dijo Ash llorando.

A la mañana siguiente puso en marcha hacia la region Unova.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Que tal este capítulo experimente narrarles uno de los que pudo haber sido de los mejores combates de Ash en el anime pero los escritores la regaron además que puse de mi cosecha quiero su opinión, ¿la batalla es muy larga? ¿Mucho detalle? ¿Nos saltamos toda la accion?

No haré muchas batallas así, solo las más importantes o que tengan un final que influya en la historia, así como esta.

¿REVIEWS?


	9. Capítulo 9: Unova¿Una nueva Vida?

A **JulionLeon15:** hola que tal, me alegra que te haya gustado, así espero narrar las otras batallas de Ash aunque sean un poco largas pero son cosas que así tienen que ser desde mi punto de vista y si, también siento que esa liga estuvo muy robada para Ash, en fin, ¿qué se les hace? :/. Saludos amigo!.

A **xEmilionx:** Que tal, si decidí incluir de una vez a krokodile porque para mi gusto es de los más fuerte además de que la historia en Unova será un poco distinta al manga. Saludos amigo!.

Título: La historia de mi vida

Capítulo 9: Unova... ¿Una nueva vida?

Nos encontramos en la residencia Ketchum en una mañana con un día soleado pero se podía sentir la tristeza en la habitación de cierto muchacho, él estaba preparando sus cosas para partir a la region una Unova, una de las 8 pertenecientes al país de Sublera en busca de los ingredientes necesarios para crear el medicamento y comenzar en la recuperación de pikachu.

Estaba tomando su mochila resolviendo la primera de sus dudas, ¿ahora qué pokemon llevará consigo? El estaba pensando, bajo a la sala y su sorpresa fue ver ahí a todos sus amigos en su casa, apoyándolo en los momentos más difíciles para el.

Hola Ash — dijeron nerviosas Dawn y May — ¿cómo estás? — una pregunta algo tonga ya que era de suponerse que estaría mal.

Amigo, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte — decía Brock mientras lo tomaba de brazo.

Fuimos rivales, pero ahora, me has enseñado el valor de la comunicación y el amor con tus pokemon, por eso me encuentro aquí para apoyarte en lo que necesites — dijo Paul, imitando la pose de Ash guiñando un ojo levantando un pulgar.

Ash estaba demasiado triste pero enojado, no con ellos si no consigo mismo hasta que..

Sabes, estuviste genial en la liga Sinnho amigo — dijo Misty tratando de animarlo cambiando de tema pero lo único que provocó fue que Ash explotara.

¿De qué me sirve ser tan fuerte? No puedo ganar, no puedo cumplir mis metas y sobre todo... — decía Ash mientras salía de la casa — no puedo cumplir mis promesas — mientras recordaba las promesas que le hacía a sus amigos a su familia de ser el mejor maestro pokemon y a su pikachu enfermo de salvarlo.

Espera Ash! No puedes salir así sin ningún pokemon contigo — salió Delia de su casa persiguiéndolo a lo cual Ash solo siguió caminando.

Es hora de reencontrarse con ustedes chicos...

Detrás de él se veía que un grupo de personas lo venían siguiendo.

Después de un rato de caminar por el bosque llego a donde había un gran árbol, donde muchos pidgey y pidgeotto se reunían, rápidamente de la copa de un árbol se vio una sombra descender a gran velocidad y con grandes aleteos se posó frente a Ash.

Después de tanto aquí sigues amigo — dijo Ash intentando no llorar.

Pidgeoooottt — grito el pokemon tan fuerte que todos en el árbol lo escucharon y siguiendo con un grito

He vuelto por ti chico, pikachu está muy enfermo y necesito tu ayuda — Ash estaba temblando, pidgeot había sido de sus primero pokemon sin contar a Caterpie que seguramente ya tenía una familia y sería muy difícil de encontrar

Ahora, ¿qué te parece si nos embarcamos en una nueva aventura? — preguntó Ash al pokemon temeroso ya que él lo había dejado ahí y estaba pensando si lo perdonaría a lo cual, el pokemon abrió sus alas y lo abrazo, tomando una pokeball la tira y presionó el botón, así lo volvía a atrapar.

Muy bien Ashi Boy, veo que has enmendado uno de tus errores... Y no tuve que decírtelo — dijo Gary que estaba viendo la escena escondido y tratando de animar a su amigo.

Pero sabes, esto aún no acaba, yo sé que es lo que te falta para ser el mejor y no son tus pokemon, pero veras que con el tiempo, lo tendrás y espero y puedas verlo — dijo Gary que se retiraba de ahí.

Ash! Espérame! — gritaba una voz de una señorita que iba corriendo detrás de él.

¡¿Dawn?! Sabes que no deberías de estar aquí tan noche — regaño Ash a Dawn

No está sola tarado — salió una persona que venía detrás de Dawn.

¡¿Paul?! — dijeron Ash y Dawn sorprendido — ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó Ash.

Vi salir a Dawn de tu casa mientras todos estaban ya dormido, obviamente no podía dejarte ir sola Dawn — estas palabras hicieron que Dawn se sonrojara un poco.

Bueno, ¿y ahora a donde nos dirigimos? — preguntó Paul.

¿Me acompañaran? — preguntó Ash entusiasmado.

Por supuesto tontin, ahora nos necesitas más que nunca — Dawn le guiñó el ojo a Ash lo cual hizo enojar un poco a Paul.

Bueno, vamos a ir Unova, a buscar esto — Ash mostró la lista de ingredientes, no eran muchos pero si difíciles de encontrar.

Está bien, vamonos! — Ash dio su grito de partida y se dirigieron todos a la region de Unova.

Ya en Unova...

Bien chicos, son 3 cosas que debemos obtener aquí — dijo Ash algo cansado del viaje.

Ok, comencemos — Paul más animado que Ash, eso era raro y Dawn lo noto en el ya que no era así.

Muy bien, comencemos primero vayamos a buscar una pluma de volcaron, para ello se dirigieron al castillo ancestral y después de derrotarlo con Pidgeot pudo conseguir el primer objeto. Al momento Ash continuaba capturando algunos pokemon y manteniendo combates para estar en forma, tenía un Oshawot del laboratorio del la profesora, un Snivy que capturo en un prado, un tepig abandonado por otro entrenador, un roggenrola y un palpitoad.

En el camino Paul iba venciendo los líderes de gimnasio, al momento solo tenía 3 donde al ir al 4 gimnasio de tipo eléctrico Hilda y la vieron afuera del gimnasio llorando.

¿Qué te sucede? — se acercó Ash preocupado.

No pasa nada, es que... — trataba de articular frases Hilda — pues no puedo ganar esta medalla y la líder es muy cruel, te hace que le des tu pokemon más fuerte al perder.

Al oír esto, Paul enojado entro sin avisar, después de 15 minutos de estar hablando con ella Paul salió con los pokemon de Hilda y fue con la oficial Jeni a avisar lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Pero qué sucedió? — se preguntaban todos sorprendidos ya que Ash y Dawn no podían creer el acto noble de Paul e Hilda por qué había derrotado a la líder tan fácil.

Pues... ¿Entonces...? — decía hilda ya más calmada — ¿Crees que si pueda viajar con ustedes? — a lo cual todos respondieron alegres y retomaron su camino donde en el camino se podía ver las gran admiración que tenía Hilda por Paul quien le enseñaba todo lo que sabía acerca de técnicas de batalla, cuando la hora de acampar llego.

Saben... Yo no tengo bolsa de dormir — dijo Hilda con una sonrisa pícara mirando a Paul

Si quieres puedes dormir en la misma casa que Paul — dijo Dawn con la misma mirada mientras se veía como Paul sudaba de los nervios.

¿Enserio puedo Paul? Muchísimas gracias, prometo solo abrazarte un poco — dijo Hilda guiñándole el ojo a lo cual Ash solo los veía con curiosidad ya que aún estaba algo tonto en ese sentido se podía ver ya que no entendía lo que Gary le dijo la última vez que se vieron.

Ash, ¿estás despierto? — sabes tengo que hablar contigo y seré muy sincera — m-me... gu-u..stas — dijo Dawn a Ash mientras estos se estaban viendo, Ash no supo cómo reaccionar ni que sentir de lo que le había dicho su amiga Dawn, el solo podía pensar en ese momento en la recuperación de su amigo.

Da-wn.. No sé qué decirte — tartamudeaba Ash.

No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada, sé que estás ocupado en lo de pikachu y sé que tal vez tu amor no corresponda ya que si no fue con Misty o May creo que no tendría oportunidad — Dawn bajaba cada vez más la voz entre más avanzaba su frase.

No digas eso Dawn, tú eres espléndida, la pareja que cualquiera quisiera tener — dijo Ash tratando de que Dawn no llorara.

Gracias Ash, y sé que tampoco ves en mi lo que buscas en una mujer pero me alegra saberlo... — Dawn dijo esto para después ir a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se podía ver a Paul mucho más cercano con Hilda, ahora no se separaban nunca y de todo platicaban y se reían, cosa muy rara por la actitud de Paul.

Muy bien la segunda cosa es una roca cargada de la cueva electrroca que era algo sencillo pero en ese momento el paso estaba cerrado y tuvieron que dirigirse a por el 3 objeto, una escama de Axorus.

Ash tuvo la idea de viajar a la aldea de los dragones ya que seguro ahí habría uno ya que eran difíciles de encontrar.

En el camino conocieron a una chica morena de pelo morado y un chico peliverde los cuales estaban en busca de cumplir sus metas y sueños ya que todos iban en la misma dirección decidieron ir juntos.

Iban contando sus historias y aventuras por todas las regiones donde Ash y Paul habían estado para después de varios días ya estaban en la aldea de los dragones.

Oye Iris, no te lo había preguntado pero, ¿hay alguien que tenga un haxorus? Necesitamos una escama para un medicamento para mi compañero pikachu del que ya te había comentado — dijo Ash en forma de súplica.

Aquí no, es un pokemon muy raro, o a menos que quieras esperar a que mi axew evoluciones la única forma seria retar al uno de los de la élite 4 y retarlo por una escama dragón.

Vamos Ash, yo te ayudaré, además, seria la penultima medalla de esa ciudad y podrá ser un gran calentamiento para la liga — dijo Paul a Ash mientras Hilda Dawn Iris y Cilan los seguían a la ciudad.

Después de varias horas de caminar Ash, Paul, Hilda, Dawn, Cilan e Irisi llegaron a ciudad Caolin para que Paul pudiera retar al líder del gimnasio.

Después de una dura batalla donde Paul con ayuda de su electivire venció a Haxorus de Lirio, el líder de gimnasio acepto a darle una escama de dragón de su pokemon a Ash, ya solo necesitaba una piedra con energía eléctrica de la cueva electrroca.

Muy bien chicos parece que ahora aquí es donde me separo de ustedes — dijo Paul a Los demás.

Esta bien Paul, espero que te vaya bien en la liga pokemon — dijo Ash viéndolo a los ojos

Paul, aunque no nos conocemos mucho me encanto vivir momentos deliciosos como amigos — dijo Cilan el gran chef — así es y me alegra que Ash tenga amigos que no son tan pequeñines — dijo Iris a lo cual Paul solo lanzó una sonrisa. Todas las despedidas eran lindas pero en la mente de ciertas chicas la confusión dominaba una entre sí Paul quería que lo acompañaran y la otra era si iba con su amigo a la liga o acompañaba al amor de su vida (aunque este ya la hubiera rechazado casi por completo).

Oye... ¿Crees que yo puedo ir contigo? — mencionó Hilda.

Paul solo estaba con una expresión de sorpresa — creí que vendrías conmigo, no necesito invitarte — respondió Paul alegre, cosa muy rara... — ¿Y tú Dawn? Ya decídete.

Dawn estaba sudando un poco y algo nerviosa, esa decisión era difícil pero decidió ir con su amor, Ash y acompañarlo en los momentos difíciles, aunque sabía que era una buena elección dejar a Hilda y Paul solo, sabía que había una conexión entre los dos y que aquella noche donde acamparon juntos había cambiado sus vidas.

Ahora nuestro héroe en compañía de Dawn la coordinadora, Iris la maestra dragón y Cilan un experto conocedor clase A se dirigían a la cueva electrroca donde estaba la última pieza que le hacía falta a Ash para salvar a su pequeño amigo donde después de unos días de caminar pudieron obtener la una piedra cargada con esa electricidad tan rara.

Nuestro héroe se encontraba en un centro pokemon cerca del aeropuerto donde mañana partiría a Kanto — Bien Ash, ahora que tienes todo, supongo que te dirigirás a Kanto, ¿no es así? — preguntó Iris a Ash.

Así es Iris, supongo que ustedes volverán a sus respectivas vida, ¿no? — dijo mientras hablaba un poco ansioso ya que tenía que volver a Pueblo Paleta cuanto antes.

Puuuues.. — iris o se veía dudosa — Cilan y yo hemos estado pensando viajar por Johto para conocer y ampliar nuestros horizontes — dijo Iris a lo cual Cilan solo asintió

Estupendo! Me alegra que se hayan decidido — Se podía ver a Ash entusiasmado por sus amigo sin notar algo raro en ellos — ¿y tú qué planeas hacer Dawn? — dijo Ash curioseando.

Pues.. Aún no lo decido — contesto la chica peli azul a su amor/ digo a Ash.

Pues si quieres puedes acompañarme a pueblo paleta — dijo Ash entusiasmado — ahora que lo pienso, no estoy segura de mi próxima aventura.

Todos bajaron a comer después de ver y acomodarse en sus habitaciones pero cierta chica tuvo que desviarse para hacer una llamada.

Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero y estudies tan bien como lo bien que cocinabas — se podía ver a una chica de pelo azul hablando con un moreno y pelo café puntiagudo — sabes... Ash me invito a Kanto, me mencionó algo sobre otro viaje y como te comenté la vez pasada, creo aún tengo una oportunidad.

No seas tonta Dawn, Ash es como mi hermano y sé que él no te ve más allá de cómo ve a una mejor amiga y no creo que eso cambie — dijo Brock a Dawn que tenía los ojos de esperanza con algunas lágrimas.

Todo esto último lo pudo ver el azabache que se acercó detrás de Dawn para abrazarla — perdón Dawn — Dawn se sorprendió por esto y solo pregunto — ¿Porque? ¿Por qué te disculpas?.

Ash, hermano, sé sincero y amable. Te veo pronto — interrumpió Brock finalizando la llamada para después Ash pudiera proseguir.

Pues lamento haberte hecho pasar por tanto.. Mira, estás conmigo en los momentos más importantes, apoyándome y yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos — dijo Ash frustrado incandose frente a ella,

No te preocupes, te lo repito, no soy lo que buscas pero estoy seguro, que está por llegar — dijo ella mientras se paraba y ayudaba a Ash a pararse — llegara el momento en que una chica toque tu corazón.. Y no te podrás sacar fácilmente de eso — dijo Dawn como en especie de amenaza —. Pero ahora, tengo que irme y no es que te abandone, Barry y Keny necesitan mi ayuda, ya sabes esos tontos no han crecido como tú — dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se acercaba a él lentamente para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla — a-adiós... — fue lo único que dijo antes de que se fuera.

Adiós Dawn — dijo Ash tocándose la mejilla donde lo beso.

Bien bien bien, felicidades Ash — dijo Iris burlonamente mientras aplaudía — demasiada acción por hoy, es hora de dormir, mañana todos tenemos un viaje largo — dijo Iris a lo cual Ash solo asintió aún pasmado del beso.

Por la mañana en el muelle... — Ash! Nos veremos pronto, tenlo por seguro — se despedía Cilan — y no olvides mantenerte en contacto — dijo Iris alado de Cilan.

Después de esto nuestro héroe con las piezas que el profesor Oak le había encargado se fue en un avión directo a Kanto donde llegando ahí se montó en pidgeot para llegar en tan solo 30 minutos a pueblo paleta mientras el final de ese día llegaba.

Ash entró corriendo dejando a pidgeot con los demás afuera.

IDIOMA POKEMON-

Es bueno que hayas vuelto pidgeot, estoy arto de tanto debilucho en este lugar — dijo volteando a ver a todos — claro, a excepción de algunos — dijo volteando a ver a infernape, sceptile, Snorlax, Krokodile y algunos más detrás de ellos.

Así es, somos de los primeros y tú junto con pikachu éramos quienes rifábamos, pero ahora... — dijo él ave blanca triste

No te preocupes él va a estar mejor — dijo charizard quien salió volando.

FIN IDIOMA POKEMON-

Profesor, profesor Oak — entro Ash al laboratorio — aquí tiene los ingredientes — cuando le dio una bolsa con la escama dragón, la pluma de volcaron ay la piedra eléctrica.

Muy bien chico, ahora solo déjame trabajar y solo queda esperar — dijo Oak que se fue a una sala donde pikachu estaba internado.

Pasaron 2 días donde Ash tuvo constantes llamadas de sus amigos para saber el estado de pikachu, incluso Brock se dio un tiempo de su nuevo trabajo como jefe del hospital en ciudad verde para ir a apoyar al profesor mientras Ash debatía consigo mismo mentalmente.

¿ahora qué sucederá? Ya casi tengo 17 años y tengo que empezar a tomar un rumbo si no es el de maestro pokemon.. Cuando una voz que venía del cuarto lo saco de su mente..

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muy diferente a como fue en el anime pero de alguna forma quería incluir a los personajes de Cilan e Iris junto con Hilda y darle un poco más énfasis a Paul y Dawn que no se preocupen, pronto vendrán cosas buenas para todos, un saludo a todos y recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar mis historias las cuales hago de todo corazón para quienes aman el amourshipping que pronto llegara y llegará en todo su esplendor.

¿REVIEWS?


	10. Capítulo 10: Eh vuelto Espera por mi

A **JulioLeon15:** que tal hermano, que alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por los constantes animo. ¿Te cuento algo? Ese es mi sueño, pero soy Ingniero (en proceso) y planea solo volver,e rico para comprar OLM y hacer el mejor anime que jamás existió solo para el público. Nos leemos luego, Saludos!

A **RedYellowLove:** que tal me alegra tenerte aquí en mi humilde fic, gracia por escribirme y recuerda que cualquier crítica, duda o sugerencia es bienvenida. Un saludo t disfruta por favor de este capítulo.

A **xEmilionx:** qué tal amigo, si es un poco rápido todo Unova pero si te fijas prácticamente solo quise hacer las apariciones de sus amigos ya que, obviamente, son parte importante de Ash en su vida y volverán a serlo,. Con respecto Hilda y Paul siento que son la combinación perfecta y de los diálogos, trate de poner menos "dijo, dije, mencionó" pero veo que es más sencillo la anterior y recuerda la serie XYZ no cambiará nada pero ahora tendrá un nuevo final con mi fic y... ¿Continuación? Aún no lo sé. Saludos hermano!

Como había dicho iba a hacer un especial pero ayer por motivos de causa mayor no pude subir el archivo, ya lo tenía listo pero lo hice un poco más largo espero y les agrade, hoy jueves haré todo lo posible por subir otro u otros 2, la verdad lo voy a ver ya que ando un poco fuera de mí y triste por el adiós de Serena y todo eso. Pero este fic aún tiene mucha historia para dar, amigos sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo!

Título: la historia de mi vida

Capítulo 10: Eh vuelto... Espera por mi

Nos encontramos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, el joven entrenador Ash Ketchum acababa de regresar de su travesía por la region Unova consiguiendo los ingredientes para la medicina de su amigo Pikachu, mientras estaba sentado en la sala pensando en su futuro una voz lo llamo.

Ash! Necesito que vengas aquí! — grito Brock desde la otra habitacion aquella donde se encontraba su pikachu a lo cual, Ash inmediatamente se paro de su lugar y fue a ver qué sucedía.

¿Qué necesitas Brock? Aquí estoy — dijo Ash mientras se recargaba en la puerta un poco agitado.

Aquí tienes — dijo Brock entregándole una especie de piedra de color rojo y gris con picos de la cual salían pequeños destellos de electricidad.

Muy bien chico, fue algo difícil como la última vez — se le salió a Oaok decir esto pero corto la frase enseguida — pero ahora solo debes poner la piedra junto a Pikachu para que recupere su energía.

Ash puso delicadamente la piedra en la frente de pikachu y al más mínimo contacto Ash sintió como la energía que emanaba la piedra iba disminuyendo, después de que se vaciara totalmente solo quedaba esperar...

Después de día y medio de reposo y esperar Pikachu comenzó a abrir los ojos, su entrenador estaba tan feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo que derramó lágrimas, a lo cual el pequeño roedor solo se paró e intento secarlas y solamente, lo abrazo.

Ese mismo día Ash estaba en la habitación donde Pikachu descansaba pensando en que le aproximaba el futuro...

"¿Ahora qué sucederá conmigo? Estoy creciendo y siento que mi vida como entrenador se está acabando" "¿qué será aquello que mencionaba Gary? Dijo que aún faltaba un pequeño ingrediente" se podía ver a Ash mirando la luna por una ventana cuando sintió la mano de su amigo, apoyándolo como siempre y haciéndolo entrar en razón con su típica frase motivacional

Pika pi... — solo esto bastaba que dijera Pikachu que ya se sentía completamente recuperado

Asi es Pikachu, no nos podemos dar por vencidos, tenemos que ir siempre adelante — dijo Ash levantadose de su asiento y mientras Pikachu se subía a su hombro.

Después de la "intensa" platica que tuvieron Ash y Pikachu por la noche se dispusieron a dormir ya que estaban decididos a comenzar de nuevo. Una nueva aventura los esperaba...

Por la mañana Ash y Pikachu se levantaron con los mismos ánimos de siempre cuando comenzaban una nueva aventura, Pikachu fue a ver a todos sus amigos pokemon que estaban dormidos a las afueras del laboratorio del profesor Oak esperando noticias, al ver a su amigo amarillo todos comenzaron a saludarlo y viendo que este se encontraba en óptimas condiciones comenzaron una batalla de calentamiento ya que sabían que Ash ese día comenzaba un nuevo viaje y estaban todos ansiosos por ver a quienes llevaría consigo.

Hola cariño espero que te encuentre mejor — dijo Delia a su hijo que estaba sentado en un comedor mientras le daba su desayuno.

Así es mamá, ahora con Pikachu conmigo he decidió viajar a una nueva region — dijo Ash entusiasmado.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y ahora a donde te dirigirás? — preguntó Delia mientras secaba un plato.

Pues... El profesor me dijo que era recomendable ir a la region Kalos, ya que tienen una liga muy competitiva ahí — cuando Ash dijo esta Delia dejó caer un plato al suelo, ella sabía lo que representaba que Ash viajara a Kalos.

==FLASHBACK==

Estamos en el centro pokemon de ciudad Lumiouse donde estaba apunto de realizarse el sorteo de los campeones.

Atención campeones de las 8 regiones de Sublera, se les solicita su presencia en el salón principal, decía la enfermera Joy por el megáfono.

Tiempo después se podía ver a 8 personas reunidas en una sala común, estaba As, el campeón de la Sinnho. Joey, el campeón de Johto. Verónica, la campeona de Unova. Greg, el campeón de las islas naranja. Andrés, el campeón de Kanto. Jack, el campeón de Kalos. Karla, campeona de Hoen y un hombre que se había registrado con el pseudonimo de Mr. K que era el campeón de las islas ignea, el cual se veía algo sospechoso ya que portaba una gabardina café con un sombrero del mismo color sin dejar ver si rostro.

El sorteo del primer torneo de campeones organizado por la liga de Sublera daba comienzo con estos 8 campeones y primeros participantes. Donde los primeros enfrentamientos serían los siguientes Jack vs As quienes iban a inaugurar el torneo seguidos por Karla vs Andrés, Mr. K vs Joey y Verónica vs Greg.

Después de una ardua batalla para avanzar los ganadores primeros en avanzar fueron Andrés y Jack que no tuvieron mucha dificultad, Veronica logra pasar sobre Greg y al último Mr. K paso por encima a Joey, uno de los más fuertes contendientes y que estaba previsto como uno de los siguientes maestros pokemon, contra el cual, Mr. K solo tuvo que utilizar un pequeño pokemon, su charizard, pero este no era un charizard normal ya que el podía cambiar su apariencias y sus poderes, algo que en aquel entonces muy pocas personas conocían ya que había pocos registros de eso.

Jack, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de ese tal Mr. K, debemos extremar precauciones — dijo Andrés a Jack preocupado mientras esté solo pensaba en aquel fenómeno de Charzard y pensar que con un solo pokemon había derrotado a Joey, ellos sabían con eso, que Mr. K era fuerte.

Así es Andrés, pero no nos queda más que pelear hasta el final — respondio Jack a Andrés — además, ambos trajimos a nuestros mejores pokemon con nosotros, estamos cubiertos.

Sí, pero escuche que Joey en este momento va al hospital, algo no anda bien con el, después de la pelea comenzó a sentir mareos sin previo aviso y se desmayo — dijo Andrés mientras tomaba sus pokebola como buscando confianza en sus amigos pokemon.

La platica continuo dejando el tema atrás mientras esperaban el sorteo para las semifinales.

Bien, ahora que están los 4 campeones restantes daremos inicio con el sorteo de las semi-finales — dijo sonriente la enfermera Joy.

Y los enfrentamientos son... Jack vs Veronica y Andrés vs Mr. K, estos comenzará en día de mañana, pueden retirarse — dijo la enfermera mientras todos se fueron.

Después de un rato ya de noche Jack estaba en su habitación mientras que Andrés elegía si equipo a utilizar y cada quien con su respectiva pareja.

Sabes amor, me he sentido un poco nervioso desde que llegamos — dijo Jack a Delia — el tan solo ver a ese Mr. K hace ponerme nervioso, tengo la sensación de que ya lo había enfrentado antes.

Delia solo se mantenía en silencio por las palabras de su marido, ella sabía que ya se había enfrentado a él hace 8 años pero no quería decirle por miedo a que en un acto impulsivo saliera a buscarlo.

Así es amor, pero no te preocupes, sé que primero pasaras la semifinal sin problema alguno y después serás el mejor entrenador de Sublera. — dijo Delia mientras le tomaba sus manos para calmarlo a lo cual ella tocó su gran vientre para sentir al próximo Ketchum

¿Ves eso? Está lanzando una pokebola — dijo graciosamente Jack a lo cual Delia no sonrío y eso era raro ya que ella solía reírse de todas las bromas que hacia el

"Ojalá y no, no quiero tener más problemas con los entrenadores, te amo Jack pero quiero una vida sencilla para nuestro hijo" — pensaba Delia

Bien, es tiempo de dormir que mañana serán las semifinales.

Andrés estaba en el campo de batalla, del otro lado estaba el entrenador misterioso Mr. K, después de un duro combate donde Andrés solo había podido derrotar 3 pokemon de Mr. K y solo con su Blastoise con energía Mr. K saco el que sería el último pokemon, su Charzard, el cual poco tiempo después de que la pelea diera comienzo este comenzó su extraña transformación dejando K.O. A Blastoise, increíble pero cierto.

En el segundo combate Jack no tuvo mayor dificultad para ganar a Veronica quien sólo pudo debilitar a uno de sus pokemon para que después saliera Pikachu y con un ataque de destello amarillo los venciera.

El combate por la final era el día siguiente, Jack estaba a un paso más de alcanzar sus sueños, ser un maestro pokemon. Pero había cosas que él ni siquiera se imaginaba...

Un día después, el día de la final por el título de campeón de Sublera Jack se encontraba ajustando sus guantes y su gorra, se veía concentrado, con ganas de ser campeón.

La pelea fue épica, los primeros 5 pokemon de cada uno estaban debilitados, por el lado de Jack solo estaba él y su fiel Pikachu, por el lado de Mr. K estaba su charizard transformado, era todo o nada en esta pelea...

Jack! Jack! Tienes que venir! — gritaron Susana y Delia como locas desde el público — Andrés está en estado crítico!

==FLASHBACK==

¿Qué te sucede mama? ¿Crees que es mala idea que siga viajando? — preguntó Ash con cierto toque de sisaña para hacer sentir con culpa a Delia, ella sabía que no podía parar a su hijo, después de todo era un Ketchum, estaba en sus venas.

No hijo... Es solo que — dijo Delia con una pausa, dejando a Ash con muchas dudas — nada, solo quisiera que te cuidaras sé que este viaje cambiará tu vida.

Ash seguía sorprendido, su mama se veía distinta a como cuando normalmente se veía cuando iniciaba una nueva aventura, su rostro era serio, su voz firme, como si supiera que algo se avecinaba...

Por la tarde Ash fue con el profesor Oak para ver a sus pokemon y decidió hacerlo a la antigua, solo viajar con Pikachu.

Ahora el sabía que algo cambiaría en ese viaje, sentía, como Gary se lo dijo, que algo le faltaba en su vida y no eran pokemon Fuertes, ya que contaba con un equipo muy equilibrado.

Después de visitar al profesor y recoger a Pikachu que estaba entrenando con los demás partió rumbo a Kalos, donde buscaría eso que decía Gary... Una nueva motivación.


	11. Capítulo 11: Al fin te encontré

A **RedYellowLove:** hola que tal, primor gracias por escribir y dejarme tu punto de vista, y si, mis FLASHBACK no son muy seguidos pero trato de poner información importante aquí. Saludos y disfruta el nuevo capítulo.

A **KTR215:** Que tal acerca de lo de misty, todo puede pasar, recuerda que ela y el han cambiado bastante, y si, también pienso igual pero recuerda, siempre habrá entrenadores muy fuertes, tal es el caso de Tobias (aún que con trampas) le gano a Ash como lo narre en cspitulos anteriores. Un saludo amigo!

A **xEmilionx:** qué tal amigo, un gusto saber de ti y si, también me tomó por sorpresa lo de Serena a Hoenn, soy un entusiasta y espero el momento en que vuelva a salir, cuando supe eso lo primero que me vino a la mente una idea muy clara, que meteré en este fic un poco pero no mucho para no mover mi historia pero hablando del anime espero volverla a ver ya que me dolió como no tienes idea, llorare metafóricamente ahora que no está y si, seguiré este fic extendiéndolo lo más posible, este capítulo habla un poco más en ella, te mando un saludo e igual si necesitas algo estamos en contacto hermano!

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

— Amigos había prometido 3 capítulos pero, la verdad, me siento muy mal para escribir, no supero ni creo superar la salida de Serena del anime pero recordé mi fic, y a las pocas personas que siguen mi humilde historia, y recordé que esto mantiene vivo a Serena en nuestros corazones que no aceptan que el amourshipping muera, los llamo a que nos unamos y si alguien gusta incluir algún dato, idea o lo que sea que para ustedes sea importante veré la forma de explicarlo y hacerlo lo mejor posible. QUE EL AMOURSHIPPING NUNCA MUERA!

— Les recomiendo el Fic de mi amigo JulioLeon15 es diferente, innovador, de los primeros fic que leí y sigo leyendo también el de mi amigo xEmilionx que nos muestra una historia diferente de pearl, con humor, aventura, muy buenos fics!

Título: La historia de mi vida

Capítulo 11: Al fin te encontré

Ash estaba recién llegando en avión a la region Kalos, donde con el mismo objetivo de Kanto, Johto, Hoeen y Sinnho buscaría obtener las 8 medallas y entrar a la liga pokemon.

Salía del aeropuerto de ciudad Lumiouse dirigiéndose al gimnasio Lumiouse pero no pudo entrar ya que requería 4 medallas, conoció a un joven llamado Clemont y su hermanita Bonnie donde después de que ambos quedarían impresionados por las habilidades de Ash y su valentía al querer hacer todo por ayudar a los pokemon, la cual demostró al salvar a Garchomp y a Pikachu de caer de la torre prisma, decidieron viajar juntos por todo Kalos donde ese mismo día Froakie decidiría ir con Ash para juntos hacerme más fuertes y en el camino a ciudad Santalune capturó un fletchling.

Mientras en ciudad Vaniville...

Mama, ya me voy — dijo una chica hermosa con su gran cabello miel y su ojos azules.

Serena, ¿A dónde vas? — salió su madre apurada.

Te dije ayer que hoy comenzaba mi viaje pokemon, voy a ir a ciudad Lumiouse con el profesor Sycamore a recibir mi nuevo pokemon — dijo serena a Grace, alegre, ya que su propósito era encontrarse con aquel chico que había visto saltar de la torre prisma para salvar a su pikachu, pero Grace era su madre y sabía su propósito.

"Espero y pueda encontrarlo, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle..." Pensaba Serena mientras emprendía su viaje a ciudad Lumiouse.

Con nuestro héroe, se encontraba viajando de ciudad Lumiouse a ciudad Santalune para la primera batalla de gimnasio de Ash contra Viola, la hermana menor de Alexa, una reportera pokemon que cubrió sus travesías y la liga pokemon de Sinnho donde Ash fue semi-finalista, ya con sus 2 primeros pokemon de Kalos.

Al mismo tiempo, cierta jovencita estaba llegando a ciudad Lumiouse donde elegiría a Fennekin como su nuevo y primer pokemon para así emprender su viaje hacia.. ¿Dónde? Se preguntaba ella, ya que el único motivo que tenía era ver una vez más a Ash.

Llegando a ciudad Santalune Ash fue directo al gimnasio donde se encontró con Alexa, su amiga reportera que ya estaba en el gimnasio, poco después comenzó la batalla por la medalla, siendo Pikachu el primer pokemon a combatir.

Vamos Pikachu, retomemos el espíritu — dijo Ash como grito de guerra haciendo referencia a lo que había sucedido con Pikachu anteriormente a lo cual Pikachu solo estaba en posición de combate.

Pikachu combatió contra Surskit y entonces algo distrajo a Ash, lo dejo totalmente paralizado, él no sabía que era esta sensación. Serena estaba en el mismo pasillo detrás de él sin que pudiera verla, cuando fue invitada por Clemont, Bonnie y Alexa a ver el combate de Ash.

Ash por los sentimientos anteriores se desconcentro, había perdido su primera batalla en Kalos, después saco a fletchling y le ganó a Surskit, después Viola saco a Vivillion el cual pudo vencer fácilmente a fletchling aún teniendo este ventaja de tipo.

Ash estaba decepcionado, creía que después de tantas batallas, tantos líderes tan Fuertes que había vencido, incluyendo la batalla de la frontera y la liga naranja esto le sería más fácil, vencer a los lideres, solo fue por Pikachu y fletchling para llevarlos al centro pokemon, iba saliendo cuando volvió a sentir esa misma sensación, ¿por qué?.. Siguió corriendo y se fue sin tomarle importancia mientras Serena veía como se iba sin verla, lo cual, Alexa noto.

Dejó con la enfermera Joy a sus pokemon y estaba afuera, sentado pensando en que había sucedido, porque se sentía así, tan... Vacío.

Hola, disculpa... Creo que olvidaste esto — serena había llegado donde Ash y como siempre algo nerviosa de tenerlo enfrente, ¿y cómo no? Era el chico de sus sueños, lo había encontrado y sentía que no debía dejarlo jamas!

Muchas gracias, creo que la olvide en el gimnasio — dijo Ash riendo un poco mientras pensaba "demonios, de nuevo esto, ¿será ella la causante de esto?" — ¿estabas en el gimnasio Santalune?

Así es, estaba viendo tu magnífica batalla — dijo serena encantada de que estuvieran hablando, pero había algo raro en su conversación.

Pues verás, fui un desastre y ahora no sé qué hacer — dijo Ash desanimándose.

Tienes que seguir adelante, tu sueño es ser maestro pokemon y no te debe rendir si es lo que quieres — dijo Serena tratando de darle ánimos a Ash lo cual consiguió.

Eso es lo que yo siempre digo, si te esfuerzas puedes lograrlo todo — dijo Ash mientras le daba una sonrisa amable a Serena la cual se sonrojó un poco para que después reaccionara y procesará las palabras de Ash.

"¿Acaso él no me recuerda?" Se preguntó triste Serena para que después llegará a Alexa y ayudará a entrenar a Ash pero en ese momento recordó la principal enseñanza y única que Ash le dio en su niñez: no te rindas hasta el final.

Vamos Ash, estoy segura que buscaras la revancha contra mi hermana el día de mañana y te ayudaré a entrenar — dijo Alexa sacando a su Noivern

Después de varios intentos de trabajar contra la ráfaga de aire no conseguían dominarlo hasta que Ash se canso, solo se dejó caer y se sentó, no sabía ni qué pensar, ¿era acaso que había perdido la magia?

Alexa al ver que Ash estaba algo derrotado se fue con su pokemon al igual que pikachu y fletchling que estaban entrenando y se fueron junto a Bonnie para que los limpiara, Ash se sentía mal cuando sintió que una persona se acercaba detrás de él para inclinarse y regalarle una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

"Vaya..." Fue lo único que pudo articular en Ash aún en su mente, no podía dejar de ver esas sonrisa.

¿Sabes? De niña me diste la mayor lección que eh aprendido de alguien, me dijiste: "no te rindas hasta el final" y no quiero que tú lo hagas en este momento — dijo Serena mientras le daba la mano a Ash para ayudarlo a levantarse, este solo se sacudió el polvo.

Tienes toda la razón Serena, no me rendiré jamás — el chico se puso nervioso con la presencia de la chica, ella lo noto y ambos lanzaron sonrisas nerviosas el uno al otro.

Alexa, ¿puedes ayudarme a seguir entrenando? — dijo Ash mientras Alexa llamaba de nuevo a su pokemon, así transcurrió un buen rato hasta que gracias a la motivación y las palabras de Serena se había recuperado de esa decepción.

Serena... ¿De donde conoces a Ash? — dijo Bonnie que aunque era una niña pequeña y curiosa con lo que respecta al amor no tenía ni idea de lo que Serena sentía.

Pues, se podría decir que tengo tiempo de conocerlo, él dio un cambio a mi vida — dijo Serena sin dejar de verlo, ella sabía que estaba totalmente loca por ese chico, Bonnie sabía lo que significaba eso, tanto tiempo de estar buscando novia para su hermano, aunque pequeña, sabia reconocer las señas del amor.

Al día siguiente Ash gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos para entrenar pero sobre todo, aquella chica extraña para el en ese momento, Serena fue quien volvió a motivar a Ash y así gano su primera medalla en Kalos pero había encontrado algo mucho más valioso que eso.

Ese mismo día tomaron camino a por la segunda medalla de gimnasio de Ash.

"¿Porque me siento así cuando ella está conmigo? —pensaba Ash mientras sabía que Serena los seguía — y dime.. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? "Vamos tienes que preguntarle si quiere viajar contigo, la necesitas" — pensaba Ash.

Oh... Aún no lo sé — pero Serena sabía que era lo que quería pero no podía decirlo así como así.

Pues si gustas puedes viajar con nosotros, tú sabes, me ayudaste a crear la estrategia para el gimnasio y si pudieras ayudarme de ahor en adelante... sería increíble — dijo el nervioso pero invitándola sinceramente.

Si! Sería genial que no acompañaras Serena — dijo Bonnie entusiasmada.

Claro, es una gran idea! — dijo clemont apoyando las demás decisiones con gusto

Mmm... Está bien, como decir no a todo eso — Serena con gracia guiño su ojo aceptando la invitación de sus nuevos amigos... Y el amor de su vida claro, Ash.

Nuestros héroes viajaron por muchas ciudades, su segundo destino fue ciudad Cyllage, antes conocieron a unos chicos que les mostraron el Bastión Batalla donde Ash ganaría su primer título nobiliario y se reencontraría con Viola, la líder del primer gimnasio, después de la batalla Clemont y Bonnie fueron a felicitar a Ash mientras Viola se acercaba a Serena.

Hola! ¿Tú eres Serena? Alexa me hablo mucho de ti y de cómo ayudaste a Ash en su batalla contra mi — dijo Viola a una Serena que estaba tranquila, observando a Ash.

Así es, pero no se podría decir que lo ayude — serena no entendía a lo que Viola quería llegar.

Creo que no me entendiste, pero iré al grano, ¿te gusta no es así? — dijo Viola mientras Serena se ponía totalmente roja — vamos, no tienes que ocultarlo, ahora que viajes con el debes decírselo.

Después de esto llego Ash y se despidieron dejando atrás el bastión batalla pero Serena se llevaba la semilla que Viola había implantado en ella, ¿debía decírselo o esperar?

Pasaron varios días pero llegaron a ciudad Cyllage donde Ash con técnicas muy astutas y con ayuda de sus 3 pokemon logró vencer a Grant, amigo de Viola a quien también había visto en el bastión batalla y Viola le había comentado lo de Serena y Ash para que hiciera algo.

Hola, tú debes ser Serena, es un placer — saludo Grant a Serena y esta solo contesto el saludo amablemente — Viola me contó sobre Ash y tú — Serena como en otras ocasiones volvió a ponerse roja.

Veamos, creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes, el corresponderá a tus sentimientos — dijo Grant con una sonrisa y sonando muy confiado.

Pues deberías seguir tu propio consejo y decirle a Viola lo que sientes por ella — dijo Serena a Grant quien no esperaba tal respuesta y solo se fue para atrás y cayó con una cara de WTF!

Haha bueno, creo que ambos debemos hacerlo — dijo Grant riéndose, después de esto nuestros héroes tomaron camino hacia el campamento pokemon de Kalos siendo invitados por el profesor Sycamore.

Ya en el campamento conocieron a tres chicos, Shauna, Trevor y Tierno que eran amigos desde hace tiempo pero con caminos separados. En el campamento todos se volvieron muy buenos amigos al punto de que Shauna comenzaba a notar el amor de Serena hacia Ash ¿Y cómo no notarlo? Era taaaaan obvia.

En el campamento se realizaban muchas pruebas donde los finalistas tendría una batalla para entrar al salón de la fama del campamento, donde ahí estaban personas importantes, como la actual campeona de Kalos Diantha.

Serena, Ash y Clemont lograron vencer a Shauna, Trevor y Tierno logrando entrar a ese salón de la fama, ahí en el campamento pokemon Shauna le hablo a Serena acerca de los performance y decidió que esa sería su meta, convertirse en reina de Kalos.

Después del campamento se dirigirían a ciudad Shalour donde Ash pelearía por la tercera medalla de Kalos, antes de llegar conocieron a Korrina y su Lucario y le ayudaron a buscar la mega piedra, después fueron a entrenar con ella para que pudiera controlar junto con su amigo Lucario la energía de la mega evolución donde todos se hicieron grandes amigos.

Korrina se encontraba en un balcón, pensativa...

¿Qué sucede Korrina? — preguntó Serena saliendo del cuarto donde ellas se dormían.

Pues, estoy algo triste — dijo Korrina.

No te preocupes, seguro lograras controlar la energía de la mega evolución — serena se acercó a ella en silencio.

No es eso, es que... — Korrina dudaba entre si le decía o no su secreto — sabes,estoy enamorada de Clemont pero él solo parece tener ojos para la ciencia.

No te preocupes, lo mismo siento yo por Ash y parece que el solo tiene ojos para las batallas pokemon — dijo Serena mientras ambas empezaron a reír viendo la situación en la que se encontraban.

Tú tienes mayor oportunidad con Ash, viajan juntos, conócelo, apégate a él y sobre todo... — Korrina hizo una pausa — no lo dejes ir nunca...

Serena se quedo estática, como si Korrina supiera que algo se interpondría entre ellos.

Al día siguiente el grupo de separó de Korrina, ella y Serena se hicieron la promesa de volverse a ver y ayudarse a encontrar el amor.

Después de esto pasaron por un gran bosque donde Ash capturaría un pokemon muy fuerte, en cuerpo y alma, que quería ser tan poderoso como froakie, fletchling y pikachu, su nombre era hawlucha.

En el viaje fueron a un cañón donde se encontraban los entrenadores aéreos, aquí hawlucha y Ash retaron a una entrenadora y su Talonflame donde fletchling quería pelear con el pero lo despreciaron por ser muy pequeño, hawlucha perdió el combate pero después de insistir le dieron la oportunidad de pelear donde Fletchling evolucionó en Fletchinder.

Después de un tiempo de viajar al fin llegaban a Ciudad Shalour para la tercera medalla de Ash quien había entrenado muy duro con la ayuda de Serena para un nuevo estilo de pelea pero había un problema.

Demonios... ¿Dónde estará Ash? Como se le ocurre salir mientras el gimnasio nos espera — decía Serena un poco enojada por la actitud de Ash de inmadurez

Chicos!... Ya estoy aquí! — dijo Ash mientras corría.

¿Dónde has estado? Estuvimos esperándote! — decía Serena regañándolo un poco.

Perdón, fui a comprar algo — dijo Ash sin dar más detalles y disgustado por el regaño de Serena.

Está bien, entremos ahora — dijo clemont mientras los empujaba aunque aún estaban enojados.

Ash termino ganado la batalla a mega Lucario con pikachu, se podía notar los ánimos que sentía desde su llegada a Kalos, el, sin duda... Era otro.

Muy bien Ash a pesar de que Lucario y yo estuvimos entrenando duro, veo que tú también lo has hecho así que para recompensar ese esfuerzo aquí tienes tu medalla — Korrina se le acercó sin quitarle la mirada a Clemont que estaba junto a Ash y solo volteo al otro lado para hablar con Serena.

Muy bien, ¿ya has hablado con el? — dijo Korrina en voz baja.

No, de hecho estamos enojados porque no llegaba temprano al gimnasio — dijo Serena mientras hacía pucheros.

¿Por eso?... — trato Korrina de defenderlo pero no había manera, Ash había hecho mal...

Serena, ¿puedo hablar contigo? — ash volteó a verla — ten... — Ash se acercó a ella y le puso en sus mano una pequeña caja color rojo con un listón rosa.

Oh.. Ash — dijo serena al abrir la caja donde había unos pequeños pendientes azules con rojo, los colores favoritos de Ash — están hermosos.

Todos estaban viendo esa épica escena, Clemont no entendía lo que sucedía pero estaba impactado, Bonnie no tanto ya que sabía mazo menos que sucedia, y Korrina solo volteo a ver a Serena con cara de "baia baia, no que estabas enojada"

Serena está envuelta en sonrojos, inmediatamente se los puso y fue directo a Ash, lo abrazo y le susurró al oído "al fin te encontré".


	12. Cap 12: El listón azul, la primera vez

A **KRT215:** Que tal, así es, de aquí en adelante se van formando todos los shippings de la historia, bueno se van concretando ya que no olvides que nos quedan muchos personajes, como Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Paul, Barry, Tracey, Drew, Hilda, etc! Un saludo!

A **RedYellowLove:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y si, Ash va creciendo y va abriendo lo ojos y no, yo no la dejare ir amigo nunca, aunque.. Este fic te dará muchas sorpresas, espero y te guste! Un enorme saludo!

A **JulioLeon15:** Gracias amigo por el apoyo, sabes si me sentí muy mal esta semana y más con la despedida de Serena y Greninja pero bueno, espero volver a tomar el ritmo y gracias por siempre estar aquí! Un enorme saludo hermano!

A **xEmilionx:** Gracias por tu comentario, sabes que siempre es bueno saber de ti, y si espero que este capitulo tengo un poco mas de amour y les guste! Un saludo hermano!

A **Roylando:** Gracias por el apoyo moral hermano, y si el amourshipping no parara, es algo tan grande que va a permanecer por mucho tiempo, tal vez no para siempre para todos, hay que ser conscientes, pero al menos para mi, marco un antes y un después de las pokegirls. Un saludos y gracias por comentar!

Título: La historia de mi vida

Capítulo 12: "El listón azul", la primera vez

"¿Por qué me siento así cuando está conmigo?" – pensaba Ash mientras Serena solo lo abrazaba, solo eran ellos 2, no había más en ese momento, Serena sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y el porque estaba viajando, pero… ¿Ash? Él había entregado esos pendientes a Serena como muestra de aprecio por ayudarle a entrenar, no sabía que era aquello que Serena provocaba en el pero no le daba importancia, siempre fue así y ya se enfocaba en la siguiente medalla de gimnasio.

Vaya que sorpresa… – dijo Korrina acercándose a los chicos y perturbando un poco ese momento, mientras se separaban de ese abrazo Serena estaba encantada por lo que estaba sucediendo, claro, para ella su "relación" estaba avanzando mejor de lo que creía pero Ash, solo estaba estático, no pensaba que eso sucedería ni sabía cómo reaccionar, no podía pensar en nada absolutamente y solo se quedó con una cara de sorpresa.

Ya es tarde chicos, ¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir aquí, en el gimnasio con nosotros? – Dijo el abuelo de Korrina y réferi de la batalla mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Claro! Esa sería una estupenda idea, ¿Qué dicen chicos? – dijo Korrina alegre mientras daba pequeños saltos y aplaudiendo, al fin y al cabo todo el tiempo que pudiera pasar junto a Clemont era importante.

¿Ustedes que dicen chicos? – dijo Ash mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

C-claro – dijo Serena que aún estaba emocionada y nerviosa ya que recordó que todos vieron ese acto impulsivo que tuvo Serena con Ash.

Pues a mí me parece una excelente idea – dijo Clemont alegre a lo cual Korrina cayó en una alegría tremenda, mientras que sin que se diera cuenta se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Vamos Korrina, mostrémosle las habitaciones a los chicos – dijo el abuelo de Korrina mientras seguía emocionada con lucario a su lado.

Los chicos salían del campo de batalla donde Serena iba muy pegada a Ash y Bonnie iba agarrada del brazo de Clemont, era acaso que… ¿Tuviera celos de Korrina? Ella era chica, pero no tonta, a diferencia de los dos hombres.

El abuelo de Korrina les mostro las habitaciones, las chicas dormirían en una habitación y los chicos compartirían la otra.

En el cuarto de lo hombres..

Oye Ash… ¿Qué fue lo de hace un rato? – pregunto Clemont mientras Ash se acostaba para dormir.

¿A qué te refieres..?, ¿Al regalo que le di a Serena? – Pregunto Ash, como pensando una respuesta.

Mmm no, el regalo me pareció normal, todos somos muy buenos amigos y ella te ha ayudado en estos últimos tres combates de gimnasio, pero… – Clemont dudaba, buscaba respuestas a sus propias preguntas – me refiero a su reacción.

¿Al abrazo? No sé, pues siempre nos hemos llevado bien, creo que somos muy buenos amigos – respondió Ash incrédulo a lo cual Clemont se dio por satisfecho a sus dudas y se dispusieron a dormir que mañana partirían a ciudad Camarina.

En el cuarto de la chicas…

Vamos Serena, mira que lindos son los pendientes que te regalo Ash y mal gusto que digamos, no tiene – dijo Korrina mientras veía a Serena como veía el regalo con cara de preocupación.

Sí, pero… – dijo Serena mientras cuidaba que Bonnie que estaba lavándose los dientes no la escuchara – ¿Pudiste ver su reacción cuando lo abrace? Tal vez fue algo repentino de mi parte pero su rostro, era de desconcierto absoluto.

Si, tienes razón, deberías hablar con él, preguntarle qué es lo que siente directamente y hacerle saber cuál es el propósito de tu viaje – Dijo Korrina aunque no sabía lo que había sucedido antes, en el campamento pokemon.

Pero sabes, estuvimos en un campamento donde conocí a una chica llamada Shauna y me platico acerca de los performance – Serena se veía decidida, lista para un reto.

Oh sí! Eh oído algo acerca de ellos y creo que iría perfecto con tu actitud – dijo Korrina apoyando a su amiga.

Sí, pero… tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Serena que aún estaba preocupada, pero ya no era por la reacción de Ash, si no que ahora no sabía ni por que era.

Hola chicas… ¿Están listas para dormir? – dijo Bonnie que salía con su pijama pokemon.

Claro, ven pequeña, te toca esta cama – Korrina apunto una cama que estaba alado en medio de la de Serena y Korrina.

Las chicas estaban ya acostadas y apunto de dormirse…

¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes a mi hermano por el Korrina? – dijo Bonnie curiosa como siempre a lo cual Serena soltó una risa la cual tapo inmediatamente con sus manos, Korrina por su parte solo se quedó callada esperando que venía.

Tú no te rías Serena, que tu llevas más tiempo así – Bonnie rio un poco junto con Korrina mientras serena se levantaba rápidamente de su cama

¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – dijo Serena que estaba muy roja por la pregunta.

Pues es obvio, ¿o no cuñada? – Bonnie bromeaba con ambas chicas que estaban totalmente rojas mientras estas querían callarla antes de que alguien escuchara sus pláticas.

Después de esto Bonnie se fue a dormir dejando alteradas a la rubia y a la peli miel, ¿cómo esta pequeña niña sabía todo esto?

Al día siguiente Ash y sus amigos se estaban despidiendo de Korrina y su abuelo para dirigirse a ciudad Coumarine donde Ash pelearía por su 4 medalla.

En su camino a ciudad Coumarine Ash conocería un nuevo amigo, su nombre era Sampei, era un ninja pokemon, que junto a su mejor amigo frogadier estaban en una misión ninja donde tenían que entregar una mensaje a una aldea pero eran perseguidos por un extraño hombre encapuchado y su barbaracle. Ash decidió seguir a Sampei quien lo estaba ayudando a entrenar y a aprender el ataque rápido pero después de un intentarlo resulto aprendiendo doble equipo.

A escasas horas de llegar a la aldea Ash y Sampei que se habían separado del grupo fueron emboscados por el poderoso ninja misterioso, Frogadier, froakie y pikachu estaban peleando contra el sin conseguir resultado alguno hasta que barbaracle se acercaba con garra umbría que iba a impactar de lleno contra pikachu pero por instinto Froakie, que estaba muy lastimado por la batalla, salto frente cubierto por una luz azul brillante, estaba evolucionando…

Con la ayuda de los dos frogadier pudieron alejar al ninja misterioso y llevar el paquete a la aldea donde descubrieron que era una prueba de sus jefes y la había pasado con éxito, además, froakie había evolucionado y junto con Ash estaban cada vez más cerca de su meta.

Siguiendo su camino a ciudad Coumarine se encontraron con Shauna y ella los invito a ver el performance de esa ciudad cuando un pokemon se adentró al escenario queriendo participar en el espectáculo, realmente era muy bueno para bailar, Ash y sus amigos salieron en busca del pokemon y este robo los anteojos de Clemont y la gorra de Ash y todos fueron a buscarlo. En busca de estos Serena encontró al pequeño raterillo, un pancham talentoso y lo convenció de devolverle las cosas y ella le daría uno anteojos, Ash y Clemont con Shauna y Bonnie llegaron donde estaba Serena y ella estaba dispuesta a atrapar a ese pancham, después de una dura batalla con fennekin lo consiguió, había atrapado a su primer pokemon.

Después de la pequeña aventura donde serena atrapo a su primer pokemon nuestro héroe y sus amigos llegaron a ciudad Coumarine para la batalla por la cuarta medalla de gimnasio de Ash para entrar a la liga Kalos.

Estaban entrando al centro de la ciudad donde vieron a las personas del pueblo adornando la ciudad y decidieron preguntar

Que tal señor, disculpe ¿Qué es lo que pasa, porque las personas decoran con luces las casas y negocios? – pregunto Clemont

El señor bajo de su Skiddo – pues veras hijo, cada año se realiza el evento de ciudad Coumarine que consiste en que cada personas le da un regalo a sus pokemon por el trabajo hecho cada año y los entregan en aquel árbol – dijo el señor señalando un enorme árbol en la orilla de la ciudad – si gustan pueden participar.

Es una excelente idea – dijo Ash

Ok, participemos – dijo Clemont mientras se despidieron del hombre y se fueron al centro pokemon.

Bien. Yo comenzare a construir el regalo para mis pokemon – dijo Clemont sacando herramientas de su mochila.

Yo haré un dibujo de todos chicos, Ash, Serena ¿pueden dejar a sus pokemon conmigo mientras ustedes se van "solos" a buscar sus obsequios? – dijo Bonnie con intensiones malvadas tocando con el codo a serena mientras esta se ponía roja.

Claro Bonnie, salgan chicos – dijo Ash, sacando de sus pokebolas a sus pokemon y no entendía a lo que se referían Bonnie y Serena pero no le dio importancia y tomaron rumbo a buscar obsequios para sus pokemon.

En la ciudad, una "pareja" de jóvenes se encontraba paseando por el centro, veían las tiendas, Serena como siempre se paraba en cada tienda de ropa y Ash veía a todos los pokemon que paseaban con sus dueños.

Vamos Ash! Tengo una sorpresa para ti – grito Serena que estaba algo adelantada de su acompañante, mientras entraba a una tienda.

Espérame! Allá voy! – Dijo Ash que salió corriendo en busca de la peli miel – vamos... ¿En dónde estarás? – Ash estaba entrando a la tienda cuando vio a una chica hermosa peli miel sentada en una mesa.

Vaya Serena, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – pregunto Ash mientras tomaba asiento frente a la chica.

Te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti – dijo Serena mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Vaya haha, ojala sea algo bueno, oye y ¿Cuándo será tu primera presentación como performance? – dijo Ash mientras esperaba la sorpresa de Serena.

Pues pronto, será cerca de ciudad Coumarine así que pensaba que podríamos ir terminando tu batalla – dijo Serena algo apenada ya que no había comentado sus planeas a Ash.

Por supuesto Serena pudiste haberlo dicho antes e íbamos primero a tu performance – dijo Ash dándole una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a Serena, una sonrisa marca Ketchum.

"Demonios, por eso lo amo tanto, espera… ¿Amarlo? Pensaba Serena mientras ambos se veía a los ojos, no pensaban en nada, no sabían nada ni querían que el momento acabara aunque, ¿Qué era lo que querían?

Una voz llego a su mesa irrumpiendo en el momento

Aquí tiene señorita, 2 rebanas del mejor postre de la casa, pastel de chocolate irlandés – dijo el mesero sirviendo 2 platos.

Vaya Serena! Tú sí que sabes cómo llamar mi atención – dijo Ash mientras las mejillas de Serena se llenaban de rubor mientras Ash comenzaba a comer.

Creí que te gustaría, es por el obsequio de ciudad Shalour – Dijo Serena cuando Ash paro de comer y recordó el momento, de nuevo se sentía como aquella vez que la conoció.

Ash tenía un poco de chocolate en sus labios, entre mejilla y labios – ¿Enserio no te acuerdas de mi Ash? – dijo Serena sacando un pañuelo blanco acercándose a Ash y limpiando sus labios, Ash reconocía el pañuelo, el pañuelo que su madre le había dado de niño y ahora… Ella lo tenía.

Serena se fue acomodo en su asiento mientras ambos se observaban, Ash estaba impactado y pudo recordar lo que sucedió en aquel campamento.

Vaya! Tu eres aquella niña que no paraba de llorar hasta que llegue a salvarla – Dijo Ash en broma.

Cállate Ketchum! – respondió Serena un poco enojada comiendo un pedazo de pastel.

Vamos vamos, cálmate que es broma, además, creo que eres la niña más linda que nunca conocí – dijo Ash por lo cual Serena se le atoro el pastel por el cumplido que le había hecho, ¿enserio el chico de sus sueños le había dicho eso? Y ambos terminaron por comer su pastel – muchas gracias Serena, es el pastel más rico que he probado nunca ¿cuál es el nombre de la pastelería?

Se llama el listón azul, lo conozco desde pequeña, pasaba por aquí con mis padres y veía a las parejas comer esa pastel que comimos hoy y me prometí, que algún día vendría y cuando lo hiciera, sería con… – Serena reacciono a sus palabras, ella estaba pensando en voz alta y casi revela sus sentimiento a Ash – por cierto aquí tienes tu pañuelo, quería devolvértelo desde entonces.

Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, es hora de terminar de buscar los obsequios para nuestros pokemon, demonos prisa! – diciendo esto Ash salió corriendo tomando inconscientemente la mano de Serena a lo cual ella se puso muy roja.

Ya en el gran árbol…

Todos entregaban sus regalos a sus amigos pokemon, Clemont a Luxio, Chespin y a Bunnelby, Serena a Fennekin y pancham y Ash a Frogadier, Goomy, Fletchlinder, Hawlucha y pikachu y Bonnie les regalaba un dibujo que había hecho de todos.

Baia baia Serena, ¿Por qué tú y Ash tardaron tanto en buscar un regalo? – dijo Bonnie con sonrisa picara

Pues… Estuvimos hablando – dijo serena retirándose del lugar para evitar la pregunta de Bonnie.

Está bien Serena! Hablaremos luego! – grito Bonnie mientras Serena se iba.

Serena, espera! – Dijo Ash, parando a Serena de las manos con lo cual ella se sonrojo – la pase muy bien contigo en la tarde y gracias por recordarme el campamento pokemon.

No es nada Ash, sabes… – Serena no termino de hablar cuando Ash la abrazo, ambos estaban estáticos, petrificados.

Gracias por estar aquí, aquí tienes, quiero que lo conserves, como muestra de que nunca te dejare sola y te apoyare en todo momento – le dijo Ash al oído, con lo cual Serena solo pudo soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas, era su momento.

Después de este emocionante momento para ambos se fueron a dormir al centro pokemon, mañana tendrían la batalla de Ash por la cuarta medalla y otro paso hacia la liga kalos.

Buenas tardes! Vengo por una batalla – grito Ash en la base del árbol de donde salió aquel señor que conocieron cuando llegaron a la ciudad.

Claro, adelante por favor, yo soy el líder, mi nombre es Ramos – Dijo el líder del gimnasio mientras todos lo veían con asombro, no creía que el fuera el líder de gimnasio cuando lo vieron.

Ash estaba en su posición de batalla – vamos fletchlinder, yo te alijo – Ash llamo al pokemon tipo fuego/volador.

Vamos Ash! Tú puedes – solo se escuchó el grito de la ojiazul, esta tan contenta con el regalo de Ash.

Muy bien Serena, ¿ahora lo confesaras? – dijo Bonnie con cara seria.

Está bien Bonnie, lo acepto – Dijo Serena a la pequeña que entendió las palabras a la perfección – pero no lo comentes

¿De qué están hablando? – pregunto Clemont incrédulo.

Hay hermanito, a veces eres muy tonto… – dijo Bonnie con cara de burla.

Ash ganó la batalla a ramos con su Frogadier aunque estaba en desventaja de tipo el demostraba que podía contra cualquier rival y cada vez su equipo se iba haciendo más y más fuerte.

Muy bien Ash, desde que te vi, supe que eres un gran entrenador y recuerda, "quien planta con humildad la semilla del amor, acaba obteniendo los frutos más dulces" – dijo esto mientras veía a Serena y le entregaba la medalla planta.

Ash y sus amigos salían de la ciudad mientras Ash veía su cuarta medalla cuando..

Serena! ¿Eres tu?... Es increíble volverte a ver! – ANONIMO….

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Espero sus comentarios positivos o negativos de la historia, algún consejo o cosa que les gustaría ver, mas batallas? Mas amor? Algún pokemon que alguien atrape? Saludos a todos!

¿REVIEWS?


	13. Cap 13: Golpes de la vida, un nuevo nive

A **KRT215:** haha y espera a leas lo que se viene a futuro

A **JulioLeon15:** si, casualmente también fue el primer pokemon que atrape de Diamante y perla pero siempre he crecido que su único poke eléctrico será Pikachu aunque, a ver si te doy una sorpresa saludos hermano!

A **xEmilionx:** gracias Man, y si estoy tratando de meter la mayor cantidad de personajes e historias posibles y no me he dado una vuelta por los fics que he andado un poco ocupado, pero pronto volveré, gracia por estar aquí amigo.

A **RedYellowLove:** gracias por volverte a pasar y dejarme tu opinión, cualquier cosa queja sugerencia u apoyo aquí estamos, se agradece :3 saludos!

A **LethalTiger:** Gracia por tu opinión amigo es muy importante, es que aveces escribo dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo y pues esos capítulos fueron un poco sentimentales para mi(coincidieron con lo del anime) pero gracias por decírmelo, tratare de llevar mas cohesión en mis capítulos aunque es un poco más difícil ya que aveces si quiero brincar de una historia a otra ya que al final todo se entrelaza, un saludo! :)

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

hola amigos, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, la verdad tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, tuve algunos problemas familiares, además el anime me tenía literalmente destrozado, me sentía mal por el adiós de XYZ pero este fic y sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo, espero satisfacerlos ya que haré más amour(ya no shipping, ya es canon) espero y les guste pero como saben, conmigo vamos paso a paso! Un enorme saludo a todos!

Titulo: la historia de mi vida

Capítulo 13: Golpes de la vida, un nuevo nivel

No puedo creer que no te acuerdes de mi — dijo aquel hombre de traje con una gabardina negra, muy elegante, parecía traerlo en la sangre.

Bueno, pues digamos que no estuviste mucho tiempo conmigo **,** ¿cómo debería acordarme de ti? — dijo Serena cambiando rápidamente su estado de humor de una felicidad infinita a tener un semblante serie y lúgubre.

Pues aun así, creo deberías recordar a tu propio padre — dijo el hombre acercándose a ella mientras todos se quedaban impactados por lo que habían escuchado — se que tu madre y yo nos divorciamos hace tiempo pero soy tu padre y nuestra relación debería ser diferente.

¿Ah si? ¿Que es lo que pretendes "padre"? — dijo Serena sarcástica y algo enojada — ¿que te visite con tu otra familia? ¿Que salgamos todos juntos a pasear? ¿Que te hable sobre el amor de mi vida? — serena cada que hablaba podía vérsele mas y mas enojada, reclamando a esa persona.

Pues si tienes razón, pero... Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar..— dijo el hombre mientras fue interrumpido.

No tenemos nada de que hablar! Simplemente no eres nadie para mi! — dicho esto, Serena salió corriendo y se adentró en un bosque, un chico pelo de azabache tomo su mochila y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Espera, ellos pueden arreglarlo — dijo Bonnie tomando del brazo al hombre para que no fuera tras Serena.

Dentro del bosque...

"¿Cómo se atreve a aparecer así de la nada y pedir el amor de una hija cuando nunca estuvo conmigo?" Serena estaba caminando, furiosa, pero cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de un bosque ya de noche, sola, sin un lugar para dormir y de pronto un arbusto comenzó a moverse y ella tropezó con una raíz — ¿q-quieen está ah-ahí? — pregunto la chica, esperando que alguien le respondiera.

Vaya, parece que otra ves tengo que venir a salvarte — dijo Ash saltando del arbusto mientras Serena soltó un pequeño grito

Que bueno que estas aquí! Eres la única persona que quiero ver en este momento... — Serena se abalanzó a Ash y este solo correspondió el abrazo mientras acariciaba su pelo color miel 3

Estuvieron cerca de 10 minutos abrazados, en silencio, no importaba nada ni nadie, ellos inconscientemente no querían reaccionar.

Del otro lado con Clemont y Bonnie...

Vaya... Sabia que ella reaccionaria así — dijo el hombre mientras se lamentaba.

Descuide, se que Serena estará bien con Ash y el la hará cambiar de opinión ¿que le parece si se queda a acampar ya estamos lejos de Ciudad Coumarine para que vuelva, además, tengo una bolsa extra si gusta.

Que amables son, a decir verdad, yo venia rápido, quería explicar todo a mi hija y quería que volviera conmigo a que me ayudara con uno de mis negocios — dijo el padre de Serena mientras los chicos se sorprendieron mucho con estas palabras

Es decir.. ¿Que Serena ya no podrá viajar mas con nosotros? — dijo Bonnie con sus ojos cristalizados por lagrimas.

Me temo que si pequeña, ella ha sido muy buena repostera desde pequeña, su madre insistió en enseñarle carreras de ryhorn pero yo le daba clases de cocina y le ayudaba a vestirse — dijo el señor a los niños

Ah, eso explica porque Serena sabe repostería tan bien — dijo Clemont

Y también el porque le gusta siempre verse tan bien — dijo Bonnie

Así es, ella es mi hija y de sangre Gabena — dijo el hombre feliz.

Disculpe señor — dijo Clemont

No me digas señor, dime Mark... — corrigió el hombre

Ok, Mark, ¿cuál es su negocio? ¿A que se dedica? — pregunto Clemont con curiosidad.

Pues tengo varios negocios, por lo general reposterías en varias partes de johto — los chicos quedaron impactados por la sorpresa — y en Kalos solo tengo una tienda, es muy famosa, se llama el Listo azul.

Ah si... La vimos cuando llegamos a la ciudad, había mucha gente fuera — dijo Bonnie haciendo referencia a la tienda.

Si verán, esta tienda es muy especial ya que cuando Serena era niña siempre tuvo un don nato para hacer repostería, de hecho la tienda se hizo famosa porque Serena invento un pastel de chocolate irlandés, pero tiempo después su madre y yo nos separamos y nunca nadie mas pudo hacer ese mismo pastel, aunque la gente viene siempre para probar los intentos que nuestros mejores chef hacen pero sin lograr igualarlo..

Vaya... — dijeron ambos impresionados, no sabían esto de Serena

¿Y cómo se llama a este pastel? — pregunto Bonnie curiosa.

Serena lo bautizó como Amour — dijo el hombre mientras sonreía.

Pero... ¿Por qué? — pregunto de nuevo la pequeña niña.

Pues ella decidió quitar el pastel del menú, y que solo lo volvería hacer para la persona indicada... — dijo el hombre volteándo a mirar al cielo y todos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

En el bosque...

Bien, será hora de que acampemos — dijo Ash

Si, pero, no tengo ni bolsa de dormir ni tienda — dijo ella preocupada

No te preocupes, podemos compartir la tienda y la bolsa para dormir — dijo Ash mientras Serena quedaba completamente roja

La tierna "pareja" estaba alistándose para acampar a la orilla de un pequeño rio, serena estaba sentada a la orilla, terminaba de lavar sus dientes y cepillaba su larga cabellera color miel, detrás de ella, un chico la miraba fija y perdidamente no sabia el porque, simplemente la miraba, le encantaba como cepillaba todo su pelo por las noches, desde aquella vez en Ciudad Lumiouse cuando se conocieron y durmieron en casa de Clemont y Bonnie, fue la primera vez que la vio haciendo esto, lo recuerda y quisiera verlo una y otra vez por el resto de su vida...

Oh Ash, ¿qué haces ahí?, ven conmigo — dijo Serena mientras señalaba el lugar con unas palmadas.

Mira que hermosa noche — dijo Serena mientras ambos se recostaban y veían el cielo

Así es, pero mira, por lo que estoy aquí en este momento contigo es porque... Quiero preguntarte acerca de tu padre — dijo Ash levantándose y haciendo que Serena se levantara de la sorpresa

Pues no tengo nada de que hablar, creo que es bastante claro lo que le dije hace rato — dijo serena haciendo un puchero.

No puedo decirte que te entiendo, porque no lo hago. Sabes, yo nunca conocí a mi padre, aveces pienso que el nos dejo por alguien mas y que nunca me quiso pero me gusta creer que el salvo a la tierra y que por eso es el padre mas maravilloso que hay — dijo Ash mientras tomaba inconscientemente de la mano a Serena

P-puess... — Serena no podía ni hablar de la emoción hasta que Ash quito su mano en un movimiento — Ash.. Eso no lo sabia, debe ser duro.

Si, pero debe ser mas duro tenerlo frente a ti y ser de la forma que tu eres con el — dijo Ash en tono de regaño a Serena.

Tienes razón... Siempre la tienes — acto seguido Serena se levanto y le dio un tierno abrazo, ella quería besarlo pero algo se lo impedía ¿acaso? ¿Ya no era amor? — descansa Ash.

Ash se quedo pensando otro par de horas... ¿Papa...?

A la mañana siguiente Ash y Serena se reencontraron con el grupo y Serena con su padre se distanciaron un poco para tener mayor privacidad.

¿Y bien Ash? ¿Cómo durmieron anoche? — dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa picara

Bien Bonnie, creo Serena se siente mejor — dijo Ash mientras veía a su amiga y a su padre discutir.

Veo que los hombres son tan tontos... — dijo Bonnie algo desesperada.

¿De qué hablas Bonnie? — pregunto Clemont aun mas tonto

Nada hermanito, olvídalo — mientras esta se iba de la escena

== FLASHBACK ==

Muy bien señoras y señores, aquí tenemos la batalla por el título de campeón de Sublera, en el sitio azul esta Jack representando a la región INSERTAR REGIÓN y del lado azul tenemos a INSERTAR NOMBRE DEL PADRE DE DELIA Y SU REGIÓN

Se podía ver a Serena hablando con su papa y discutiendo, pero no sabían porque mientras el azabache se seguía preguntado acerca de su padre e imaginaba que habría sido de el.

Bueno chicos parece que todo está resuelto — dijo el padre de Serena mientras se acercaba al grupo — Serena volverá conmigo a la pastelería.

¡¿Queeee?! — gritaron todos al unísono.

==FLASHBACK==

Muy bien Jack, el momento ha llegado — dijo el hombre misterioso que se hacia llamar Mr. K mientras Jack solo estaba parado, en silencio con Pikachu a su lado, charizard con esa extraña transformación con Mr. K habían derrotado al 5 pokemon de Jack y solo quedaba su fiel amigo.

Pues, veamos que puedes hacer contra el rey de los tipo eléctrico. Pikachu, yo te elijo! — Jack llamo a su pequeño pokemon amarillo, la batalla estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

Jack Jack! Tienes que venir, Andrés esta en estado crítico! — dijo Susana su esposa, con una voz desesperante y después de decir esto Jack no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo del lugar, al fin de cuentas era su mejor amigo y hermano.

Jack Ketchum se ha retirado de la batalla, el ganador y nuevo campeón de Sublera es Mr. K. — el referí ya había dado su veredicto.

Corran corran señoras! — les decía Jack a Susana y Delia pero éste había olvidado por un momento que estaban embarazadas — lo lamento, olvide el estado en que están, anden y suban a Salamance — dijo Jack sacando a su pokemon.

El grupo montado en Salamance llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y rápidamente entraron al hospital para buscar la habitación donde estaba Andrés hasta que lograron llegar, Jack entro a verlo mientras las mujeres se quedaron afuera.

Hermano! ¿Que te sucede? — pregunto Jack acercándose a la cama de Andrés.

Pues después de la batalla con Mr. K comencé a marearme, vomito y mucho asco y de repente me desmaye, sabes, tengo algo importante que decirte — dijo Andrés mientras cerraba los ojos, se podía notar la tensión y la tristeza en la sala — se que moriré pronto Jack, no estoy bien, mi estado es muy delicado así que quiero encargarte algo.

¡¿Estas loco?! No seas estupido no hables así! Saldremos de esta hermano, como siempre lo hemos hecho, tantas veces! — dijo Jack gritándole un poco

No seas terco Jack, se cuando es el momento, lo que quiero encargarte es que cuides a Gary y le des una buena vida, quiero que hagas de este mundo un mejor lugar para nuestros hijos y le des esto — Andrés se quitó un collar, un pequeño ying-Yang color verde y amarillo — quiero que el tenga mi amuleto de todas mis aventuras.

Jack entendía la situación y no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo — así que... ¿Gary? — dijo Jack tratando de cambiar de tema un poco

Así es, se lo comentare a Susana en un momento — dijo Andrés, tratando de no llorar.

Jack le dio un fuerte abrazo a su compañero, el último en esta vida...

Amigo, hermano... No te olvides de mi que nos veremos en la otra vida — dijo Andrés

Lo se, espérame y te juro, que daré mi propia vida para cumplir con lo que me has encargado — dijo Jack mientras se separaban, después de esto el salió de la habitación, desconsolado para que entrara Susana.

Se podía ver como Susana y Andrés platicaban todo el tiempo, de repente se escuchaban llantos pero también podías escuchar unas pequeñas risas, se notaba que ellos dos se amaban, Susana se quedo a dormir con Andrés pero al día siguiente lo inevitable había sucedido, Andrés había muerto por un ataque al corazón, Susana estaba inconsolable como toda persona que acaba de perder al amor de su vida.

== FLASHBACK==

¿Es enserio Serena? ¿Regresaras con tu padre? — pregunto Bonnie muy triste.

Si pequeña, tengo asuntos que atender, es hora de decir adiós — dijo Serena con lagrimas en los ojos.

Adiós Serena, se que, será difícil que nos volvamos a ver pero, al menos... Mantengamos el contacto — dijo Clemont mientras trataba de mentalizarse, el sabia que no la volverían a ver.

La hora había llegado, solo faltaba algo...

Ash y Serena estaban uno frente al otro.. Estáticos..

Sabes, nunca creí que este momento llegaría y ahora que está aquí, no se que hacer... — dijo Ash triste por el adiós de Serena pero también sabia que su padre había tomando esa decisión.

Así es Ash, se que será difícil pero... Espero volverte a ver — dijo Serena llorando, estaba muy triste, pero, era algo que tenía que hacer...

Serena al final se despidió del grupo y se marchó hacia Ciudad Coumarine con su padre y los demás continuaron caminando, sin ningún rumbo y se adentraron en un bosque donde estaban acampando.

Saben, la extrañare mucho — dijo Bonnie mientras todos estaban cenando

Si, yo también — dijo Clemont

Ash solo movía la cuchara de su plato, no se inmutaba por la platica de los hermanos y de repente se paro y se metió a su tienda, ambos hermanos extrañados por la escena se fueron a dormir igual.

Al otro día muy temprano...

Se veía una persona corriendo hacia Ciudad Coumarine a toda velocidad mientras tanto en Ciudad Coumarine una peli miel estaba preparando postres y un pastel especial, un pastel de chocolate irlandés auténtico, solo el que ella sabia preparar cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de un golpe

Sabia que estarías aquí — serena escucho esto y lentamente levantaba la cabeza para ver quien era..


	14. Capítulo 14: Avanzando en nuestro viaje

A **KRT215:** disfruta el cap Man, así como yo disfruto escribir para ustedes n.n

A **xEmilionx:** haha no tengo tanto que decir bro, solo espero y te guste el capítulo y claro ¡EL AMOUR ES CANON SEÑORES! No mas shipping, ahora solo amour, gracias por estar siempre aquí Emilion, significa mucho lo sabes. Un fuerte abrazo.

A **JulioLeon15:** Gracias amigo, sabes que es un placer tener un comentario tuyo, y claro, créeme, tarde o temprano le daré más pokemon a Ash, solo es cuestión de esperar, mientras tanto espero y disfrutes este Capítulo, un enorme saludo!

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Amigos que me siguen, aquí un nuevo cap espero y les guste, ya saben, sus comentarios acerca de cualquier cosa me ayudan a enriquecer mi historia, hoy termina oficialmente la serie XY/XYZ y como todos estoy devastado pero se que en mi y en mi fic no terminara nunca, espero entretenerlos por muchos muchos mas capítulos! Un enorme abrazo a todos y que el amur gobierne sus vidas!

PD: si tienen alguna oportunidad sigan las historia de mis amigos JulioLeon15 y xEmilionx ambos tienen sus distintos tipos e ideas para escribir, pero ambos excelentes! Mis recomendaciones 100%

Titulo: la historia de mi vida

Capítulo 14: Avanzando en nuestro viaje

Se podía ver a un chico corriendo hacia el centro de Ciudad Coumarine, mas precisamente a la repostería "el Listón Azul", el chico entro corriendo a este lugar.

Sabia que estarías aquí — dijo el con la voz agitada de tanto correr mientras la chica a quien le había hablado volteaba sorprendida

¿C-cle..emont? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? — dijo Serena muy sorprendida al ver a su amigo así, parecía estar asustado, preocupado, como si algo lo agobiara.

Serena! — grito Bonnie que llego corriendo detrás de Clemont

¿Bonnie? También estás aquí.. — Serena estaba impactada — ¿Que sucede chicos? — se preguntó ella ya que los veía preocupados

Hola niños ¿cómo están? — dijo Mark saliendo de la cocina donde trabajaba.

Serena, Ash desapareció! — dijo Clemont con lo cual Serena y su padre se quedaron totalmente anonadados.

¿¡Qué, cuando?! — preguntó ella muy preocupada mientras se quitaba su mandil y accesorios de cocina

Ayer, cuando te fuiste nos quedamos en el bosque para acampar, Ash estaba muy serio toda la cena, se veía que estaba pensativo y se fue a dormir temprano pero esta mañana no estaba, no sabemos nada de el y ya estuvimos buscándolo por todas partes, dejo a pikachu y sus Pokemon en la tienda y ahora mismo están buscándolo — dijo Clemont, se podía sentir la preocupación de sus amigos y con esto Serena solo se quedo callada con la cabeza baja y su papá estaba mirándola de reojo.

Tengo que irme — dijo Serena mientras levantaba su mirada y salía corriendo

Serena, espera! — se escucho la voz de su padre y ella inmediatamente paro — ¿estas segura de lo que estas por hacer? ¿Vas a dejar atrás tu futuro?.

Serena después de esto se quedo pensativa un momento y salió corriendo a toda velocidad "Ash es mi futuro y no dejare que nada le suceda, el ha estado ahí para mi siempre y ahora tengo que ayudarlo".

De la repostería salieron corriendo Clemont y Bonnie con la mochila y pokebolas de Serena y la siguieron pero cuando lo hicieron no vieron hacia donde se había ido y en la repostería se veía un señor algo triste — parece que has elegido tu futuro Serena ¿Será que el es a quien tanto has buscado? — dijo el hombre mientras recobraba una pequeña sonrisa

Serena se encontraba en medio del bosque, solo podía pensar en una cosa, ¿donde estará? Y un destello vino a su mente, el pequeño lago donde había platicado la noche anterior, después de esto ella corrió a este lugar y al llegar ahí estaba, el chico azabache sentado en una orilla, se había quitado su gorra y la había dejado detrás de el, Serena estaba oculta entre las hierbas pero el no la notaba, no la notaria aunque estuviera alado de el. El estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos "por que me siento así maldita sea, tantas preguntas y ni una respuesta ¿padre? ¿Serena? Estoy perdiendo las cosas más importantes de mi vida y no se que hacer"

Ash solo pudo sentir como alguien le ponía la gorra en su cabeza y le daba un abrazo, de esos que solo ella podía dar...

Siempre estaré para ti, no nos rendiremos hasta el final — le dijo Serena al oído mientras esté con pequeñas lagrimas agarraba las manos de ella, no se dijeron nada mas solo se quedaron así hasta que Ash se dio la vuelta, sus labios estaban a escasos 5 centímetros uno del otro, podían sentir la respiración de cada uno

Gracias... — dijo el lo cual extraño a la chica.

¿Por qué?... — dijo ella mientras ambos estaban en la misma posición

Por volver... — Ash, era su momento... El momento de culminar esto cuando un feroz arcanine apareció de la nada y ataco con un potente lanzallamas que estaba a punto de golpear a ambos que estaban en el suelo y no tenían ni un Pokemon para defenderse

Pidgeot, usa viento cortante — ordenó una persona extraña de entre los árboles con los cual expandió el fuego, ambos se había ido, el arcanine y el pidgeot.

¿Que fue eso? — se preguntaron ambos mientras se levantaban, habían olvidado el momento anterior de susto

Serena, ¿volverás, verdad? — dijo Ash esperanzado con la respuesta sin importarle lo anterior, solo pensaba en eso

Por supuesto... Te dije que estaremos todo el viaje juntos — ella le respondió sonrojada, Ash no quería tenerla lejos, ya era un avance.

Bueno Serena, ahora tenemos que ir a tu tripokalon — dijo Ash mientras caminaban por el bosque.

Así es.. Pero te confieso algo, estoy un poco nerviosa — Dijo ella frotando sus manos

Yo se que lo harás bien, sabes que tienes mucho talento para lucir en un escenario además, has estado trabajando muy duro en tu rutina — dijo Ash guiñándole un ojo

Tienes razón, no importa lo que suceda, daré mi mayor esfuerzo — Serena se veía más convencida en lo que quería para un futuro.

Ash! Serena! Por fin logramos encontrarlos — dijo Clemont corriendo con Bonnie y todos los pokemon que los estaban buscando hacía donde estaban.

Ash, no vuelvas a hacer eso! — dijo Bonnie regañándolo

Esta bien Bonnie te prometo que lo cuidare — dijo Serena sin querer con lo cual Bonnie se emociono muchísimo

No me digas que... Ya? — dijo Bonnie insinuando algo.

No no no nooo! Como puedes decir eso Bonnie — dijo Serena totalmente sonrojada por esto pero los chicos no comprendían que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ahh.. Creía que por fin.. — dijo Bonnie desanimada

Tranquila, se que el momento llegara — serena le guiñó el ojo y volteo a ver a Ash

Muy bien, ¿nos vamos? — dijo Ash tomando su mochila metiendo sus pokemon lo mismo hacia Serena y ambos caminaron uno alado del otro frente a Clemont y a Bonnie.

Vaya, esos dos se ven realmente bien juntos, ¿no es así dedenne? — dijo Bonnie muy alegre por sus amigos

¿A que te refieres Bonnie? — Clemont no lograba comprender el comentario de tu hermana

Hay hermanito, aveces eres tan tonto, supongo que no recuerdas a Korrina — dijo Bonnie con lo cual puso mas pensativo a Ash, claro que recordaba a Korrina

Claro, que la recuerdo! Es una chica muy linda y agradable además de que es muy fuerte y es una líder de gimnasio — dijo Clemont, su hermana estaba sorprendida de que su hermano se expresara así de una chica, pero ¿le gustaba? Ahora estaba celosa de Korrina, no creía que esto podría suceder.

De camino a donde seria la primera presentación de Serena llegan al instituto pokemon epelectrico, donde Clemont años atrás estudiaba como científico, ahí se reencontró con una de sus maestras la Srta. Petisú quien les muestra el colegio, mas tarde escuchan que un luxio estaba causando problemas y esto hace que Clemont recuerde a su pequeño amigo Jinx que conoció cuando estudiaba ahí, después de que Clemont lo cuidara se hicieron buenos amigos y este lo ayudo a crear un invento para los tipo eléctrico, después de esto Clemont tuvo que regresar a Ciudad Lumiouse dejando atrás a Jinx

Combatiendo contra el team rocket aparece luxio para ayudar a Clemont después de hacerlos volar Clemont se disculpa con Luxio por haberlo abandonado y le ofrece unirse a su equipo, le dice que lo esperara al día siguiente en el centro de la ciudad, ese día, esperando a que luxio haya perdonado a Clemont estaban todos sentados, cuando ya se iban a ir Luxio aparece y decide viajar con Clemont, así, nuestros amigos tenían un nuevo compañero

Nuestro azabache no se quedaría atrás, caminando por un largo sendero, alado de un bosque y un río del cielo cayo un pequeño amiguito en la cabeza de Ash, era un Goomy, parecía un poco asustado y cansado, Ash lo llevo al rio después de ver que se tenía que hidratar, y el pokemon recupero sus energías, parecía que era apenas una cría de un Goodra, se veía tan pequeño y Ash y sus amigos decidieron cuidarlo hasta encontrar a su familia, estuvieron buscando por todo el bosque pero sin tener respuesta alguna.

Sabes Ash, parece que Goomy te ha tomado mucho aprecio — dijo Clemont al ver que Goomy le encantaba estar en la cabeza de Ash

Es cierto, parece como si fueras su padre — dijo Bonnie queriéndose reír — ¿y no te gustaría ser la mamá Serena? — susurro Bonnie a Serena y le dio una toques con el codo y con una mirada picarona.

¿Q-uueee? — dijo serena — no digas esas cosas Bonnie! — se podía ver a la chica muy sonrojada.

Goomy, ¿estas cómodo? — dijo Ash mientras lo retiraba de su cabeza a lo cual el pokemon solo asintió — ¿te gustaría viajar con nosotros? — pregunto el azabache y el pokemon solo salto a su cara como claro símbolo de alegría, ahora tenía un entrenador.

Ahora, ya con nuevos amigos en su viaje, nuestro héroe y sus amigos estaban caminando hacia donde seria la primera presentación de Serena, cuando por fin llegaron a la ciudad Serena se encontraba nerviosa, ella quería ganar y darlo todo de si misma.

Ella fue a inscribirse junto con sus amigos para después continuar practicando su rutina, todo parecía bien hasta el momento cuando Shauna llegó donde estaba ella para saludarla, ella también entraría al performance, esto puso mas nerviosa a Serena porque sabia que tendría rivales difíciles de vencer, pero ella confiaba en sus pokemon, pero.. ¿Confiaba en si misma?

El momento había llegado, estaban todas las artistas en los vestuarios preparándose para entrar a escena.

La primera prueba será... Vestimenta — dijo el presentador — las artistas deben vestir de la mejor forma posible a sus pokemon y modelar en una pasarela.

Serena era la ultima, veía como todos pasaban y daban su mejor esfuerzo, Shauna lo había hecho perfecto.

Artista Serena, es tu turno — hablo una chica a Serena

Y ahora, nuestra ultima participante, la artista Serena! — serena estaba delante de un pequeño ropero donde se encontraba la ropa y accesorios que deberían utilizar para la presentación

Ella entro ahí y comenzó a vestir a Fennekin, Serena puso pequeñas perlas a Fennekin, un sombrero, unos zapatos blancos y un gran listón rosa frente a ella — ¿lista Fennekin? — dijo Serena a lo cual el pokemon solo asintió con entusiasmo.

Ambas salieron y comenzaron a modelar con gracia y estilo, solo como ellas sabían hacerlo, lo tenían en la sangre. Todo iba bien hasta que Fennekin tropezó con el listón, era demasiado largo y con esto quedaron descalificadas de la presentación.

Serena estaba devastada por su derrota, ella sabia que había sido su culpa, debería conocer a su pokemon y haber predicho eso. Sus amigos estaban buscándolo, ella necesitaba calma y pensar en lo sucedido y decidió que era hora de un cambio, cambio su atuendo totalmente, había cortado su cabello, llevaba unas botas color cafe y sus mallas hasta la rodillas, una blusa color rosa con una pequeña bolsa en la parte superior, un gran chaleco coló rojo y su gran listo azul en medio con una A bordada

Serena! — exclamaron todos al cambio de look de su amiga

Serena, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello? — dijo Bonnie

Decidí que era momento de un cambio — dijo Serena muy animada, se podía ver si cambio de actitud.

Serena, ¿ese es? — dijo Ash señalando algo

Así es, el pañuelo que me regalaste, es lo que me da fuerza cada mañana — ambos estaban totalmente sonrojados por esto.

Que bien te ves Serena — dijo Ash para terminar la escena.

Todos nuestros héroes se dirigían a Ciudad Lumiouse donde al fin Ash había conseguido 4 medallas y el derecho de enfrentar al gimnasio Lumiouse.

"Vaya tengo que entrenar para darle una buena batalla a Ash, digna del gimnasio Lumiouse, tengo que volver a casa lo antes posible" — pensaba Clemont, algo nervioso después de ver apto das las magníficas batallas de Ash y su increíble poder y estrategias

El grupo caminaba por un gran terreno desértico cuando llegaron a la central Kalos donde se generaba toda la electricidad que sostenía a toda la región, donde pikachu, luxio y dedenne comenzaron a ser controlados por unas ondas y comenzaron a entrar a la planta eléctrica, los chicos los siguieron y se dieron cuenta que el equipo rocket estaba controlado a todos los pokemon tipo eléctrico de la planta, tratando de liberarlos Clemont recibió un rayo para proteger a luxio después de esto, Clemont se iba a caer pro luxio lo detiene y comienza a evolucionar a Luxray quien aprendió el ataque de campo eléctrico y juntos a todos los otros pokemon tipo eléctrico que estaban ahí mandaron a volar al equipo rocket, otra vez. Después de esto salieron de la planta y continuaron su camino a Ciudad Lumiouse.

Ash, creo que aquí me separo del grupo — dijo Clemon a su compañero con lo cual todos se quedaron muy alarmados — quiero regresar a Ciudad Lumiouse a entrenar y subir mi nivel para darte una buena batalla cuando llegues allá

Claro Clemont, te entiendo — dijo Ash

Serena, quiero pedirte un favor, quiero que cuides a Bonnie este tiempo, por favor — dijo Clemont, el se veía decidido a ser mejor, contagiado por los ánimos de Ash

Claro Clemont, no es ningún problema— dijo Serena como siempre amable.

Hermano, da lo mejor de ti — dijo Bonnie triste pero contenta a la vez

Clemont partió por su lado a Ciudad Lumiouse donde entrenaría a sus pokemon por su parte el grupo, ahora mas pequeño, caminaban por el arduo desierto.

Vamos! Tengo mucha sed — se quejaba Bonnie con caras graciosas

Hace demasiado calor — decía Serena esperando una atención de Ash, las cosas estaban algo extrañas.

Miren! Ahí hay un oasis, que suerte tenemos — dijo Ash mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el lugar.

Llegando al lugar pudieron notar a muchos Spoink, todos brincaban y jugaban, disfrutaban del hermoso paisaje que estaba ahí.

De repente un malvado grumpig apareció, quitaba a los pokemon su comida y los obligaba a recolectar mas, Ash trato de pelear contra el pero este los tomo como prisioneros y los dejo en una cueva del lugar, los chicos mandaron a Dedenne para recuperar las llaves de la jaula pero grumpig se dio cuenta y ataco, Goomy, que era de los pokemon que podían salir fue al rescate de su amigo, el grumpig atacaba una y otra vez a Goomy y este usaba venganza cuando el pokemon ya enojado iba a usar cola de hierro en Goomy y Ash salió para salvar a su pokemon y recibió la cola de hierro, Goomy al ver que su entrenador se había arriesgado por el evoluciona a Sliggo y manda a volar a Grumpig con un potente aliento de dragón, después de esto llega el equipo rocket queriendo llevarse a Pikachu pero de nuevo Ash ordena a Sliggo usar aliento de dragón y manda a volar al equipo rocket ahora el Sliggo de Ash había salvado el día.

Continuando con su viaje por la quinta medalla de gimnasio de Ash en la región Kalos, casi llegando a Ciudad Lumiouse se encontraron con tierno, su amigo que habían conocido en el campamento pokemon.

Heh chicos! ¿Cómo han estado? SERENA! Que bien te ves! — dijo tierno con cara de enamorado

Hola Tierno, como te va? — Bonnie fue la primera en Saludar

Hola Tierno — dijo Serena algo incomoda

Tierno, tanto tiempo sin vernos! — dijo Ash muy entusiasmado ya que eran buenos amigos aunque no terminaron de hablar cuando el equipo rocket los interceptó.

Ahora, prepárense para los problemas

Y mas vale que teman

Para proteger al mundo de la devastación

Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación

Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

Y entender nuestro reino hasta Chinconcluta

Jessie, jame-me-me-mes

Y el guapo Meowth!

Ahora mocoso, entréganos a pikachu de una buena vez — dijo Meowth

Nunca se llevarán a Pikachu — grito Ash

Eso esta por verse — dijo James activando un robot que enjaulo a Pikachu.

Es hora de irnos — dijo Jessie.

Oh no, claro que no, Sliggo ve, libera a Pikachu — aquí salió el pokemon dando una fuerte tableada al robot.

Ah, mocosos! Ahora Pumpkaboo usa bola sombra — ordenó Jessie

Y tu Inkay, pisco-corte! — ordenó James

Ambos ataques fueron esquivados por los pokemon de Ash y chocaron con la maquina haciendo que explotara y comenzará a incendiar el bosque dejando al equipo rocket, serena, Ash, Sliggo y Pikachu atrapados, al ver que sus amigos estaban en apuros Sliggo aprendió danza lluvia para calmar el fuego y comenzó a evolucionar en un poderoso Goodra y con un solo ataque de aliento de dragón mando a volar al equipo rocket

Muy bien hecho Goodra — dijo Ash que corrió a abrazar a su pokemon.

El equipo rockero ha sido vencido otra vez... — grito el team rocket que salió volando que cayó en algún lugar un poco lejos de donde fueron atacados por Goodra

Vaya, esta es como la vez 500 Que nos manda a volar ese mocoso — dijo Jessie decepcionada

Así es pero el jefe nos ordenó atrapar a ese Pikachu — dijo James en el mismo tono

¿porque el jefe estará tan obsesionado con atrapar a ese Pikachu? Es fuerte pero puede tener mejores — dijo Meowth divagando entre sus pensamientos

¿recuerdan hace años cuando el chico era apenas un niño y el jefe nos ordenó protegerlo y a su Pikachu y nos dijo que era muy valioso? — pregunto James a sus amigos — creo que el jefe esta mas interesado en el chico que en el Pikachu, si bien recuerdan el nos dijo que le ayudáramos en lo que pudiéramos, contra el equipo Aqua, magma, plasma, galaxia y hasta contra el mismo equipo rocket, tantas veces.

Deja de decir estupideces — se paro Jessie sacudiendose el polvo —¿ dices que nuestro jefe esta mal?

Eso no importa, dijo que esta era la misión mas importante en la historia del equipo rocket y que si la cumplíamos nos haría asquerosamente ricos! — dijo Meowth entusiasmado

James estaba pensativo, porque la importancia de este chico...

Con nuestros héroes, ya en Ciudad lumiouse.

Clemont! He venido por mi batalla de gimnasio — dijo Ash entrando al gim con gran energía

Pasa Ash, he estado esperando por ti y ahora veras lo fuerte que me he vuelto — dijo Clemont emocionado — sal ahora Bunnelby.

Pikachu, yo te elijo!

¿ALGÚN REVIEW? :)


	15. Capitulo 15 ¿amor U obsesión?

A **JulioLeon15:** que tal amigo, espero y te gustase este cap, espera algunas sorpresas, un enorme saludo

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Saludos amigos, solo informar que espero y les guste el fic y tratare de meter mas personajes y actualizar mas seguido, saludos a todos!

Titulo: la historia de mi vida

Capítulo 15: ¿amor... U obsesión?

Pikachu, yo te elijo! — el entrenador azabache mandaba a su pequeña ratito amarilla que con gran entusiasmo salto al terreno de batalla

Adelante bunnelby — el entrenador rubio sacaba a su pokemon, no era la primera vez que a,nos se enfrentaban en un duelo, ellos habían sido el primer combate de Pikachu y Ash en la región de Kalos.

Ok, que de inicio a la batalla — dijo Clembot después de dictar las reglas del combate.

Bonnie, su padre Meyer y Serena estaban en las gradas apoyando a ambos entrenadores, Bonnie gritaba entusiasta como siempre, Meyer observaba los movimientos que hacían ambos, él podía notar la diferencia en clemont desde que comenzó su viaje con Ash y estaba Serena... ¿Qué hacía? Ella estaba volteando su mirada hacia cualquier parte, parecía estar pensando pero Bonnie ni Meyer habían notado que la chica estaba distraída hasta que Ash volteo a verla

Ahora bunnelby usa disparo de lodo — ordenó Clemont, Pikachu solo se quedo estático viendo a Serena preocupada, había sido un golpe critico a Pikachu y súper efectivo.

Lo siento Pikachu, me distraje un poco — Ash se disculpó con su amigo y continuo con su batalla.

"¿Por qué ha estado tan distanciado y diferente conmigo? Será acaso que en realidad no siente nada por mi. Vamos Serena! No tienes que pensar así, ahora es momento de alentarlo" vamos Ash! — grito la chica peli miel desde las gradas inconscientemente, Bonnie y Meyer estaba desconcertados por eso, Clemont se distrajo al oír esto y Ash solo acomodo su gorra y sonrío como siempre que ella estaba ahí.

Ahora Pikachu! Atactrueno! — Pikachu podía sentir el ánimo de su amigo así que lanzó un poderoso ataque con el cual termino la batalla y estaba en ventaja.

Después de esto, la batalla transcurrió con normalidad, se podía ver la intensidad entre ambos jóvenes, peleando cada uno por sus ideales, que en realidad eran muy parecidos, su meta era siempre superarse y eso estaban haciendo.

Fuera del campo de batalla estaban las chicas y Meyer observando la batalla, Meyer no era tonto, aunque era igual de despistado que Clemont era un adulto y sabia que estaba sucediendo con Serena y Ash y ahora todo tomaba sentido, al final Ash resultó ganador del combate utilizando a goodra contra luxray y así recibió su que cuarta medalla de la región Kalos y un paso más cerca de su sueño.

Felicidades Ash, esa ha sido una excelente batalla y te mereces esto — dijo Clemont mientras se acercaba al retador y le entregaba la medalla voltaje.

Genial, muchas gracias Clemont — Ash estaba un poco pensativo al momento de recibir la medalla, eso lo pudo ver su amigo pero se contuvo de hacer un comentario.

Felicidades chicos — dijo Meyer mientras los abrazaba — veo que ustedes son unos excelentes peleadores y mas aun, amigos. Se que llegaran lejos — Meyer estaba inspirado y alegre de ver como su hijo en compañía de Ash había crecido tanto.

Bien, ¿qué les parece si vamos a celebrar este gran combate? — dijo Serena, ella sabia como llegar al corazón de su azabache, con comida.

Si! — gritaron todos levantado las manos

En la casa de los hermanos rubios estaba Serena con Meyer y Bonnie preparando la comida, Clemont estaba reparando unas maquinas en su garaje y Ash estaba en la sala.. Solo pensando.

Oye Clemont, ¿puedo usar tu videomisor? Tengo que hacer una llamada — dijo Ash

Por supuesto, esta en mi habitación, arriba — dijo Clemont señalando arriba mientras Ash comenzaba a subir algo lento y decaído.

El chico estaba sentado en medio de la obscuridad, se podía ver solo una luz frente a el

Hola, ¿como estas? — era una voz femenina la que se escuchaba

Pues bien, ¿y tu que tal? — Ash respondía cortante a la chica.

Pues como siempre... — contesto ella, parecía estar triste y preocupada por algo, se escucho un pequeño silencio después de esto — extrañándote — había soltado la bomba, Ash cambio su mirada, abrió un poco su boca sorprendido y sus pupilas dilatadas, no creía lo que pasaba.

Estuvieron alrededor de un minuto sin hablar, parecía mucho mas tiempo, la situación parecía... No incomodo, extraña, Ash no sabia si le gustaba oír eso o que estaba sucediendo.

Pues, es muy lindo de tu parte, sabes que te considero una persona muy importante para mi pero... — Ash no podía terminar de decir, algo se lo impedía.

No digas mas Ash, sabes lo mucho que te quise cuando viajamos juntos, tanto tiempo que estuvimos conviviendo, supe desde que te fuiste que tenía que buscarte pero nunca te encontré, sabes cuanto te amo, haría lo que fuera por tenerte conmigo — dijo la chica, estaba desesperada por ver a Ash eso se oía, mientras una chica con su delantal rosa subía la escaleras y alcanzó a oír lo que ella le decía, no imaginaba quien era ella así que decidió esperar que decía Ash.

Lo lamento, pero... lo nuestro no puede ser — dijo Ash e hizo una pausa

"Perfecto, veo que Ash rechazó a una chica, puede que yo pueda aprovechar eso" — pensaba Serena que estaba escondida fuera del cuarto

Sabes que ahora estoy concentrado en mis metas, no puedo darme el tiempo para enamorarme u otro tipo de cosas — dijo Ash levantando un poco la voz

Cierta chica estaba desconsolada, estaba limpiando las lagrimas con su delantal para cocina, se había desmoronado al suelo cuando escucho esas palabra, ¿acaso nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad con el chico de sus sueños? El lo había aclarado en ese momento. Apenas si pudo levantarse del suelo para bajar a cenar con sus amigos.

Ash termino la videollamada con esa chica estaba algo frustrado por la conversación y se puso a marcar a alguien.

Amigos, ¿como estas? — la voz de Ash estaba quebrada, algo le dolía pero no sabia que era.

Si aquí estoy hermano, dime, ¿qué sucede? — Gary contesto del otro lado de la llamada.

Sabes... He hablado con ella — Ash confeso y bajo su mirada.

¿Cómo? ¿Que te dijo? — dijo otro chico aventando a Gary de su lugar — no me digas que tu la llamaste maldito escupido — era brock, ahora el y Gary trabajaban juntos en investigaciones pokemon.

Hola Brock! Y no, en la tarde recibí un mensaje de la enfermera Joy donde me dijeron que me llamarían, consiguió el número de Clemont, mi amigo de viaje en Kalos y me llamo, aun no entiendo como lo consiguió — dijo Ash a brock y Gary que ya estaban acomodados en la pantalla.

¿Y qué hablaron? — pregunto Gary calmado

Pues lo de siempre, primero ella recordó parte de nuestro viaje, estaba contento con ella hasta que comenzó a ponerse diferente, recordó momentos de nosotros y... — Ash hizo una pequeña pausa — me dijo que yo le gustaba.

Los 3 amigos estaban muy asombrados por lo que Ash había dicho, era increíble, si bien ya había pasado tiempo Gary y Brock sabia lo que ella sentía por Ash.

Pues déjanos decirte — dijo brock suspirando

Nosotros sabíamos eso, desde que nos conocimos — termino Gary la frase que iba a decir brock.

Ash no podía creérselo — ¿y porque nunca me lo dijeron? Saben que, ella era alguien muy especial para mi! — Ash se paro de su silla, estaba enojado — siempre creí que ella sentía algo por su amigo, el chico coordinador — se dejo caer en su silla

Sabes hermano, nosotros te conocemos, y sabemos que no hubieras sido feliz con ella — dijo Brock viendo a su amigo Ash decaído.

Sabíamos que abandonarías tu sueño por estar con ella, y eso no podría ser — Gary trato de levantar a su amigo.

Olvídenlo! No pueden decidir por mi! Esa era mi decisión! — dijo Ash gritando, salió de ahí dejando la videollamada activa y a sus amigos ahí.

Tomo su mochila con sus cosas y salió de la casa de Clemont sin avisar, los hermanos y su padre lo escucharlo y salieron para ver a donde iba, Serena estaba triste por lo que había dicho y se quedo dentro de la casa.

Ahora en Hoenn...

Demonios, ese Ash es muy escupido, ¿cuando entenderá que nunca existió algo? — dijo Gary desesperado por la situación de su mejor amigo

No lo se, pero tenemos que hacer algo para detener cualquier estupidez que el vaya a hacer — dijo brock con voz firme y seria.

En Kalos...

Podemos observar a un chico caminando solo en la noche en un bello parque de Ciudad Lumiose.

Maldita sea, ¿porque si se que ella siente algo por mi...? — Ash estaba confundido, había tantas cosas en su mente, había sido un día agitado y decidió dormir en un centro pokemon cerca del lugar

Meyer y sus hijos decidieron darle su espacio para pensar y solo fueron a dormir, esperando que no le pasara nada.

Serena estaba sin poder dormir, ya pasaba de media noche y seguía pensando en su futuro... No sabia que sueño seguir, el de ser reina de Kalos o buscar al amor de su vida. Después de un rato fue presa del cansancio Y durmió profundamente.

\- Ahora los declaro, marido y mujer, señor Ketchum, puede usted besar a la novia.

Ash se acercaba a la chica frente a el con un hermoso vestido blanco y le iba a quitar el velo para besarla.

Espera! No puedes casarte con ella! Yo te amo Ash — dijo Seren entrando a la iglesia donde estaban

Jaja Serena, yo a ella la amo, tu solo fuiste una amiga mas... — dijo Ash, volteo a ver a la novia, le quito el velo y la beso.

Ahhhhh! — Serena grito saltando de la cama, ya era de día — demonios, solo fue un sueño — dijo ella tratando de calmarse — ¿y si no fue solo un sueño? Esa chica puede robarme a mi Ash — enojada serena se cambio de ropa y salió decidida en buscar a Ash, salió corriendo de la casa, por ir demasiado rápido choco con un sujeto y tiro sus papeles, inmediatamente le ayudo a recogerlos.

Tomo una credencial e inconscientemente la vio — aquí tiene señor... Perdón, Doctor Brock, lamentó el incidente — Serena siguió corriendo

Brock, tenemos que buscar a Ash, debe de estar en alguna parte de la ciudad — dijo Gary por teléfono al moreno

Por supuesto, ¿pero tienes idea donde podría estar? — dijo Brock

No lo cre... — iba a comentar el cuando tuvo una idea — ya se en donde esta, tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que haga alguna estupidez.

Vemos al azabache caminando con su mochila — hola que tal, buenos días — dijo el.

Hola bueno día, ¿puedo ayudarle? — respondió una chica recepcionista.

Si por favor, 1 boleto urgente para Hoenn — Ash.

Hasta aquí el capítulo espero le haya gustado, un saludo enorme!

Actualizado: 22/11/2016


	16. Capítulo 16: el día más largo de mi vida

A **KRT215:** Haha ¿gracias? Espero y eso sea un cumplido, soy de México especificando, un saludo hermano!

A **RedYellowLove:** No te preocupes amigo, los reviews son lo de menos, es solo un medio para saber su punto de vista y que les gustaría ver en la historia y espero y este cap resuelva tus dudas (lo hará)

A **JulioLeon15:** Gracias hermano, un saludo enorme y espero y te guste el cap (:v)

A **xEmilionx:** Tiempo si saber de ti amigo (:v) espero y te guste el capítulo como veras las cosas van tomando forma y ahora cada quien va decidiendo su camino, ¿será que esto sea otro obstáculo? Quien sabe pero ntp, Drew no aparecerá en la historia, eso creo 7w7 haha un saludos bro!

A **El Hacedor Del Sur:** Un placer tenerte aquí en mi humilde Fic amigo :) y tal vez fue el destino encontrarnos haha, espero y seguir manteniendo tus expectativas altas y aun mas espero subirlas, estoy casi seguro que este capítulo te gustara y espero no equivocarme, un saludo enorme!

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Que tal amigos! Espero y disfruten de este nuevo capítulo como yo disfruto escribir para ustedes! Les mando un fuerte abrazo y ya saben, cualquier duda, queja sugerencia comentario déjenme un review o MP, sin más que decir, aquí el capítulo.

Titulo: la historia de mi vida

Capítulo 16: el día más largo de mi vida

29 de Mayo 2017

La situación para un joven no pintaba nada bien, las cosas en su vida comenzaban a tornarse extrañas para nuestro héroe, tanto por pensar y hacer y sin comenzar...

Tranquilos hijos, se que Ash tomara la decisión correcta, el es un buen chico — dijo Meyer a los rubios que estaban en su casa, esa mañana que Serena había salido corriendo a buscar a Ash.

Si, pero y si... — clemont trataba de pensar que sucedía con su amigo — tengo que despertar a Serena — el rubio subió la escaleras y entro al cuarto donde Serena estaba dormida, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que no estaba y solo había dejado una nota "no me busquen, solo salí a caminar" parecía una nota extraña ya que coincidía que Ash y Serena no estaban, la situación en el grupo era tensa, aunque no sabían el porque.

Muchas gracias señorita — dijo Ash tomando el boleto de avión hacia Hoenn.

Nuestro héroe Ash caminaba lentamente hacia la sala de espera, su vuelo estaba a punto de salir, solo se sentó a esperar. Estaba esperando la hora, dudoso de lo que estaba haciendo, pensaba una y otra cosa, no sabia ni siquiera porque estaba haciendo eso, era una especie de impulso, parecía más un capricho de su parte pero... ¿Que le sucedía?

Ash! — grito una personas a lo lejos, este lo escucho y pudieron sacarlo de su mente pero estaba tan pensativo que no le dio importancia — por favor, he venido de tan lejos y no vas ni a verme a los ojos — ahora podía reconocerla, era una voz femenina, una muy linda voz que el conocía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás

El chico comenzó a levantar la mirada poco a poco, vio unas zapatillas deportivas rojas primero, un short negro después, la blusa roja que ella llevaba y al final su bello rostro, ese que alguna vez lo acompaño por las regiones de Hoenn y Kanto.

May! — dijo Ash asombrado — ¿pero qué haces aquí?

Hola tontin! ¿No me vas a saludar primero? — dijo May sonriente

H-hola! — Ash estaba nervioso, estaba apunto de emprender un viaje a Hoenn para verla y ahora ella estaba ahí, justo frente a sus ojos — que sorpresa el verte aquí

Ya se haha, es algo complicado — dijo ella tomando su cabeza, misma expresión que Ash hace — vine porque... Hay cosas importantes que debemos hablar en persona —

Esta bien, vayamos a tomar algo — Ash la invito a un café que estaba cerca del aeropuerto, salieron y ahí estaban, sentados en una mesa dentro del lugar, parecía un sitio muy agradable, Ash reconocía la atmósfera del lugar pero no lograba recordar de donde.

Sabes Ash, he venido por ti! — dijo May firmemente, el chico ni se inmutó pero estaba ahora aun mas confundido.

Al mismo tiempo una chica peli miel llegaba al establecimiento y pasaba directamente a la cocina. Ash y May platicaban tranquilamente, después de todo era "amigos", después de un rato salió un mesero en dirección a la mesa de Ash y May con un pequeño plato, era muy lindo, parecía porcelana fina, tenía una rebanada de pastel de chocolate recién hecha, conservaba ese calor y olor a pastel recién sacado del horno, delicioso...

May parecía haber convencido a Ash en su platica, hablaban acerca de ellos, planeando su futuro, May lo amaba, eso podía verse a simple vista pero Ash... El estaba dudoso acerca de lo que quería, no estaba cómodo pero parecía ya haber tomando una postura, estaría con May.

Aquí tiene señor, de parte del dueño — dijo un mesero acercándose a Ash y entregándole el plato.

Oh, muchas gracias — Ash estaba extrañado con esto, y como no, el solo había ordenado un vaso de agua y... ¿Pastel? ¿Con agua? No lograba comprender la acción hasta que lo probo, esa delicia, él volvió a sentir eso mismo que al entrar en el establecimiento.

¿Pastel? ¿Ordenaste pastel? Haha sabes, es algo que no podría hacer para ti, sabes que soy muy mala cocinando — dijo May como si fuera una condición o regla, parecía que ellos en esas pequeñas horas habían hablado de toda una vida juntos, extraño... Ash siguió comiéndolo sin darle importancia a sus emociones, solo hacia caso a lo que May decía, se veía deprimido y resignado.

Vamos Ash yo se que vamos a ser felices en Hoenn, sabes que mi padre te admira mucho y con el tiempo apuesto que te convertirás en un buen heredero del gimnasio — May lo miraba tierna y esos ojos de esperanza, sus codos apoyados en la mesa y su cabeza sobre sus manos, esperaba la respuesta de Ash que no podía ni verla por lo que había dicho "¿Yo? ¿líder del gimnasio? ¿Que pasara con mi sueño?" Estaba pensando el chico mientras terminaba ese pastel, al final el plato tenía un mensaje en la base "estaré contigo hasta el final y no me rendiré hasta tenerte"

Todo su mundo se vino abajo, los pensamientos que se había formado viviendo en Hoenn como líder de gimnasio de fueron, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, no podía ni respirar, algo en el se había activado

==FLASHBACK==

¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que estaríamos juntos? — decía una tierna voz de una niña pequeña

Así, es, aunque no nos volvamos a ver, siempre serás mi primera... Mi número uno — decía un pequeño niño de cabello alborotado

==FLASHBACK==

Perdóname May — Ash se despidió de su compañera de viaje y salió caminando del lugar dejando pagada la cuenta, su mirada había cambiado, estaba mas decidido que nunca, en absoluto sabia que era lo que buscaba pero se sentía tan feliz, tan lleno de vida, sentía que podía convertirse en campeón absoluto del mundo pokemon, camino y camino, solo mantenía un pie frente al otro sin destino alguno.

May estaba atónita, ella siempre creyó tener algo con el chico, pero ahora todo se había derrumbado, no podía creer que después de tanto, se había equivocado, pero comenzó a cuestionarse, ¿en realidad era amor u obsesión lo que sentía? Las cosas estaban también más claras para ella, pero se sentía mal y comenzó a derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas.

"¿Porque?..." Solo podía pensar eso, aún seguía sentada en el lugar, decaída por la noticia, mientras cierto chico pasaba por ahí

May, ¡¿qué haces aquí?! — era Gary, la vio desde afuera y entro al lugar y se sentó frente a ella

¿Gary? Pues, vine a arreglar unos asuntos — dijo la chica limpiándose las lagrimas.

Gary sabia que estaba sucediendo — ¿así que también Ash te ha traído hasta Kalos? — dijo Gary como broma pero al ver que May no reaccionaba a esto supo claramente que sucedió.

Pues... ¿Que te digo? Lo he dado todo de mi, pero parece ser que... — May estaba pensando, no tenía aun una explicación para esto — no se ni que pensar, Ash es tan... Inusual.

Haha, así es mi amigo — río Gary, trataba de animar a la chica

Haha así es, pero bueno, será mejor que regrese a Hoenn — May se estaba marchando del lugar..

Espera! May! — Gary se levanto de ahí y le dio un gran abrazo — amiga, sabes que puedes contar conmigo — ella correspondió el abrazo, al cabo eran muy buenos amigos se había visto muchas veces antes

En la casa del líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose...

Ya basta! Saldrá a buscar a mis amigos! — clemont se levanto de su lugar y salió de su casa.

Espérame hermano! — bonnie reaccionó, se estaba quedando dormida, ya estaba anocheciendo.

Será mejor que te quedes aquí Bonnie, es algo que tu hermano tiene que arreglar con su mejor amigo — dijo Meyer a su pequeña hija, a la cual mando su cuarto ya que era hora de dormir — vaya hijo te has tardado en reacción pero lo has conseguido, lo mas importante en esta vida son los amigos espero los valores y cuides con tu vida, como yo no hice alguna vez. "Jack" — después de esto Meyer subió a su habitación a dormir.

Nos encontramos en el parque principal de Loumiose, era bastante grande y tenía en el centro una gran fuente con una estatua de Zygarde con Xerneas e Yveltal un muchacho moreno de ojos rasgados estaba sentado en una banca, se le veía cansado de el día.

Ash! ¿Donde estas? — escucho el moreno esa voz a lo lejos que gritaba el nombre de su mejor amigo, era Clemont que había salido a buscar a su amigo.

Hola que tal! — dijo Brock al chico rubio de lente — mi nombre es Brock, ¿buscas a Ash Ketchum?

Hola! Si, ¿Lo conoces? ¿lo has visto? — dijo Clemont emocionado.

Claro! Soy Brock, fui compañero de Ash por mucho tiempo y hemos venido desde la region de Hoenn solo por el — explico Brock al chico que estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar

¿hemos? — preguntó Clemont.

Si, yo y Gary, su amigo de la infancia. – respondió Brock.

Pues soy Clemont, mucho gusto Brock, Ash me ha hablado mucho de ti, yo soy quien actualmente viaja con Ash. Y dime, ¿sabes donde esta ahora mismo? — dijo Clemont olvidando mencionar a Bonnie y a Serena por la prisa de buscar a Ash.

No, pero llamare a Gary para ver si sabe algo. Gary, por favor dime que lo encontraste, se esta acabando el tiempo — dijo Brock al teléfono desesperado.

No, pero no adivinas a quien me encontré — dijo Gary del otro lado de la llamada volteando a ver a May — una señorita muy escurridiza.

Oh mira, así que May esta contigo — dijo Brock riendo un poco.

Oye Gary, olvidé decirte que Dawn vino conmigo, nos separamos en el aeropuerto para buscar a Ash — dijo May un poco apenada, no quería causar molestias.

Haha mira que sorpresa ¿oíste eso Brock? — río Gary e hizo reír a May con su comentario

Totalmente Haha, será mejor que nos reunamos en un lugar para seguir buscándolo — propuso Brock a su amigo

Esta bien, nosotros llamaremos a Dawn para vernos en algún lugar — dijo Gary

Dile que nos vemos en la avenida primavera, vivo cerca de ahí — dijo Clemont, solucionando un punto ya que ciudad Lumiose era bastante grande.

¿Escuchaste Gary? Busquen a Dawn y nos vemos allá — dijo Brock para finalizar la llamada.

Todo el equipo regreso a casa de Clemont donde Bonnie solo había engañado a su padre haciéndolo cree que se había dormido pero estaba en su sala con su pijama, esperando a sus amigo y su hermano cuando alguien entraba a su casa.

Vaya, es un gusto conocerlo a todos, enserio. — dijo Clemont que entro a su casa seguido de unos chicos, Brock, Dawn, Gary y May

Hermano, ¿quienes son ellos? — pregunto temerosa Bonnie.

Ellos Bonnie, son amigos de Ash, han venido hoy a verlo — dijo el hermano mayor con lo cual Bonnie quedo enamorada, veía a los chicos como héroes, sabia que Ash era una gran personal y pensaba que ellos eran igual, y no se equivocaba.

Vaya, es increíble que esté aquí todos reunidos — dijo Bonnie

Y aun falta pequeña, Misty — respondió Brock poniéndose a la altura de Bonnie

Iris, Cilan — lo mismo hizo Dawn.

Max, mi hermano — May siguió con lo mismo

Y muchos otros que Ash ha hecho en todos sus viajes — termino Gary diciendo

Vaya!... — dijeron ambos hermanos rubios.

Bien, ¿qué les parece si preparamos todo? Es hora de poner el plan en marcha — dijo Clemont animándolos, algo traían entre mano, Brock y Clemont fueron a la cocina., Dawn May y Gary comenzaron a mover la casa, quien sabe qué diantres hacían.

Afuera, en esa cálida noche de primavera en Ciudad Lumiose, podemos ver a un chico Azabache, se había sentado en una banca para admirar a la torre prisma con todas sus luces, era increíble, nunca la había visto de igual manera, estaba exhausto de caminar todo el día, pero se había relajado y había logrado sacar sus pensamientos.

Cuando alguien se estaba acercando a el con una caja, sobre ella se podían ver papeles y una especie de.. ¿Cuchillo?

En la casa de Clemont..

Vaya, que linda historias nos cuentan ¿no es así hermano? — Bonnie estaba encantada con los amigos de Ash.

Claro Bonnie, y ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿donde estará Serena? — Clemont se pregunto, todos escucharon esto y reaccionaron.

¿Serena? Eh! — dijo Brock, pensativo

¿Quién es serena? — se preguntaron ambas chicas, estaban un tanto celosas y aunque entre ellas eran amigas se habían contado los sentimientos que tenía cada una hacia Ash y habían decidido que eso no se interpondría nunca en su amistad.

Lo lamento, olvidé mencionar eso con la prisa. Serena es una chica que Ash invito a viajar con nosotros por Kalos, Bonnie y yo también los acompañamos. — dijo Clemont

¡¿Ash la invito?! — May, Dawn y Brock reaccionaron bruscamente casi encimándosele a Clemont haciendo que este fuera hacia atrás.

Vaya, ese Ash — dijo Brock feliz

Vaya, a mi nunca me invito ni un helado — dijo May

Lo mismo digo, menos a viajar con el — siguió Dawn con el comentario.

Haha a mi tampoco, y eso que soy mas guapo que Juan Camanei — dijo Brock

Tu cállate — dijeron Dawn y May dandole un golpe en la cabeza a Brock con lo cual todos respondieron

Vaya, ese Ash, siempre creí que se quedaría con Misty — dijo Gary que había permanecido mucho tiempo callado, volteo a ver de reojo cual era la reacción de todos por su comentario, el sabia que estaba incorrecto pero solo lo hacia por fastidiarlos.

¡¿que te pasa?! Serena y Ash se quedaran siempre juntos — Bonnie se abalanzó sobre Gary como un pequeño Weedle con amare

Bonnie! No vuelvas a hacer eso! — regaño Clemont a su hermana mientras esta se quitaba encima de Gary.

Era broma Bonnie, de hecho yo también conozco a Serena — dijo Gary riendo y acomodándose su cabello. Todos estaban sorprendidos, eso era algo que nadie sabia.

Con el azabache...

Alguien se acercaba a el, Ash no podía reconocer quien era ya que era de noche, pero no temía, de hecho se sentía tan tranquilo.

Hola Ash — dijo una chica alta, tes blanca, con el cabello corto color miel y un sombrero rosado, tenía algo de chocolate en sus labios, un poco de polvo para hornear un mandil algo sucio

Serena! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? — dijo Ash, Serena mientras se quitaba su ropa de cocina.

Pues... Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? — dijo serena dandole la caja que traía.

El chico abrió la caja y ahí había un pastel, ella lo había horneado para el, era color blanco tenía cerezas encima, su fruta favorita.

Vaya! Se ve delicioso! — dijo el animado pero Serena pudo ver que algo le pasaba, después de todo ya llevaba poco menos de un año viajando.

¿que tienes Ash? Vamos alégrate! No todos los días cumples 18!— dijo ella sentándose alado de el.

Pues, solo he tenido un día largo — respondió el volteándola a ver.

Y que lo digas, muchas sorpresas hoy — dijo Serena volteando a ver a Ash

Ambos estaban frente a frente como en algunos otros momentos, Ash se acercaba lentamente a Serena, era el ahora quien volvía a tomar la iniciativa, Serena estaba estática, sabia que estaba sucediendo pero ella aun recordaba lo sucedido esa tarde mientras Ash comenzaba a acercarse más y más, Serena reaccionó! Se movió hacia un lado evitándolo y solo lo abrazo, Ash comprendía que sucedía ahora...

¿Que te parece si volvemos a casa de Clemont? — dijo Serena un poco apenada

Esta bien — respondió Ash tomando la caja que le había regalado.

En la casa de Clemont, parecía haber una pequeña discusión

Ya les dije, siempre creí que Ash se quedaría con Misty — dijo Brock haciendo enojar a Dawn y May

Cállate Brock! — dijeron ambas chicas golpeándolo — yo seré quien enamore a Ash

Vaya pobre Brock, parece ser que siempre le va mal — dijo Bonnie con una mirada cómica.

Y no has visto nada — Gary siguió, mientras suspiraba — vamos chicos es hora de terminar esto, y solo diré una cosa y nadie dirá mas, Ash siempre ha sido una persona que sabe lo que quiere y el ya ha elegido — dijo Gary apoyando las manos fuerte en la mesa del centro de la sala donde estaban sentados

Los amigos de Ash vieron que la puerta se abrió y todos se quedaron estáticos, y como no, Gary les había puesto una regañada grande, entraron Ash y Serena, todos los vieron cuando entraron, ellos no habían notado que todos sus amigos estaban ahí, se quedaron parados al verlos, Serena tenía puesta la camisa de Ash ya que tenía frío y este de la había ofrecido, Ash cargaba una gran caja, era lo de menos, todos miraba a los dos quienes sintieron la presión de las miradas y se pusieron rojos automáticamente.

Vay vaya... Parece que puedes invocar cosas Gary — dijo Bonnie riendo

Hahaha vaya Bonnie, que buen chiste — Gary soltó una carcajada, era un mal chiste pero ambos le encontraban lo gracioso ya que solo ellos lo entendían mientras todos los miraban raro.

Bueno Ash... — se paro Brock de su lugar, parecía enojado y parecía que le pondría una gran regañada a lo cual Ash solo se quedo callado y encogía el cuerpo — felicidades Hermano! No todos los días se cumplen 18!

Amigo, muchas felicidades, no te veía desde ayer y se supone que hoy te prepararía,os algo increíble de desayunar — dijo Clemont que se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo

Es cierto Ash! Hazlo de nuevo! — dijo Bonnie con lo cual todos se quedaron confundidos, la pequeña solo le guiñó el ojo a Serena y le alzó el pulgar.

Gracias Clemont, Bonnie, significa mucho amigos — agradeció Ash por sus muestras de afecto, que también estaba confundido por lo que dijo Bonnie.

Felicidades Ash! — dijo Dawn — hicimos un largo viaje para verte.

Gracias Dawn, Es una gran sorpresa verte aquí y como que ¿hicimos? — dijo Ash, Dawn solo volteo a ver a May que estaba muy callada en el sillón

Así es, hicimos... — dijo ella levantándose y arrojándose a los brazos de Ash usando como excusa su cumpleaños con lo cual puso celosa a Serena, esto lo notaron Gary, Bonnie y Clemont — felicidades, saliste corriendo tan rápido que no pude hacerlo — termino por decir May.

Todos se les quedaron viendo ya que no entendían esto último que había dicho la castaña, era algo raro y Ash decidió no seguir esa conversación.

Bien, ¿que les parece si vamos a comer? — dijo Clemont y todos pasaron al comedor.

Brock y Clemont salieron de la cocina con muchos platillos, los favoritos de Ash y todos comenzaron a servirse.

Demonios! El pastel! — dijo May enojada consigo misma por olvidarlo

No te preocupes May, eso déjamelo a mi — Ash se paro de su lugar y fue por esa caja con la que había llegado — sorpresa! —

Vaya Ash, eso se ve delicioso — dijeron Gary y Brock.

Bueno, es un regalo muy especial, de alguien muy especial — dijo Ash tomándole la mano a Serena por debajo de la mesa.

Gary por su parte pateo levemente a Serena cuando Ash dijo esto y Bonnie tosió, todos al mismo tiempo, serena solo se sonrojó por lo que Ash hizo.

Yo voy por unos platos! — dijo Serena levantándose rápidamente de su lugar con dirección a la cocina.

Yo te ayudo! — dijo Ash siguiéndola — espero que no te moleste que haya compartido el pastel con los demás — dijo Ash a Serena que estaba buscando unos cubiertos.

Como crees — dijo ella un poco molesta sacando unos platos.

Me alegra, sabes que me encanta compartir lo que tanto me gusta — le dijo el al oído tomando los platos y cubiertos de las manos de la chica y saliendo de la cocina, dejándola totalmente emocionada.

La noche transcurrió normal, Bonnie se fue a dormir después de comer el pastel y en trato con su hermano acordaron no decirle nada a su padre de lo que sucedió.

Los chicos se quedaron en la sala platicando, el tiempo transcurría y Clemont fue a ordenar las habitaciones para acomodarlos, solo había 3, la de Clemont, la de Bonnie y una de huéspedes, los demás estaban en la sala platicando.

Bien, todo esta listo! — bajo Clemont hacia donde estaban todos — bien, ahora...— iba a decir el orden pero fue interrumpido por Gary quien lo llevo a la cocina y estaba hablando con el — entiendo — fue lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar los demás.

Ok, May y Dawn se quedaran con Bonnie, lo lamento chicas, Brock, Gary y Ash estarán conmigo, hay su fuente espacio para los 4 y Serena se quedara en el cuarto de huéspedes — termino de decir Clemont el orden y todos siguieron hablando, claro, las chicas estaban enojadas por la atención que recibía Serena.

Uno por uno se estaban yendo a dormir, el primero fue Clemont, seguido por Brock, después fue Gary, que mas afuerzas que nada se llevó a May y Dawn que no quería dejar a Ash solo con Serena.

Estabas ambos chicos sentados, viéndose, Gary estaba subiendo las escaleras con las chicas cuando chocó con Brock y Clemont que bajaban para espiar a Ash, todos en común acuerdo decidieron quedarse en silencio escondidos.

Serena y Ash platicaban, la charla era fluida, como siempre, nunca había obstáculos para ellos, siempre hablaban de cualquier cosa y los disfrutaban! Disfrutaban la compañía del otro pero nada fuera de lo común.

Los chicos escondidos estaban quedándose dormido, es excepción de May, ella estaba completamente dormida...

Serena — dijo Ash después de un momento de silencio entre ambos, todos los escondidos se pararon por la seriedad de las palabras — tengo que ir a dormir — dijo Ash a lo cual todos cayeron hacia atrás.

Esta bien, que descanses. — serena solo se despidió p y continuo ahí sentada, los chicos escondidos subieron rápidamente para que no los vieran, May y Dawn por su parte se escondieron en la cocina, cerca de donde estaban y no alcanzaron a subir.

Serena... — dijo Ash suspirando mientras subía.

Las chicas salieron e iban a subir pero escucharon sonidos proveniente de la cocina y se acercaron a escuchar

Ash... No importa si no fue hoy, o mañana, o en poco tiempo... — la chicas escucharon esto y se quedaron pensativas...

¡¿Que hacen aquí?! — dijo serena quien iba a subir y se las encontró escondidas — ¿estaban espiándonos? — dijo Serena un poco enojada

Serena, quiero dejarte algo muy en claro, Ash es un chico magnifico pero... No creo que ustedes deban estar juntos — dijo Dawn enojada.

ACTUALIZADO: 25 de Noviembre 2016


	17. Capítulo 17: Obstáculos de amor

A **KTR215:** Haha así es amigo, gracias por seguir la historia, lamento la demora

A **JulioLeon15:** gracias Julio, ya por fin otro capítulo, me tarde pero aquí esta n.n

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Que tal amigos, por fin pude dedicarme a escribir un capítulo, primero e nada quiero invitarlo a una nueva página de Facebook que se llama Dōshi pokemon, encontraran muy buen contenido además de que en colaboración con otros escritores subiremos también ahí fanfic muy bueno aquí les dejo el link: D%C5%8Dshi-Pok%C3%A9mon-183852792077953/

Sin mas que agregar aquí el capítulo.

Titulo: la historia de mi vida.

Capítulo 17: Obstáculos de amor

"No creo que ustedes deban esta juntos" serena se queda pensativa por lo que Dawn le había dicho, sabia que ellas también estaban enamoradas de el mismo chico pero, lo poco que las conocía no creía que fueran capaces de separarlos, total, ellas lo intentaron pero Ash se había negado y habían perdido su oportunidad o la había dejado pasar, como fuese que haya sucedido.

¿Porque dices eso Dawn? — pregunto Serena con una voz un poco triste, después de todo de todas las compañeras de Ash ella era la mas sentimental.

Mira... — dijo Dawn llevándola a la sala para que pudieran platicar junto con May — Ash es... Un chico muy peculiar, sabes como nosotras, que es alguien que nunca se da por vencido y busca realizar sus sueños a toda costa.

Hace ya bastante tiempo conocí a Misty, la primera acompañante de Ash. Ella y el junto con Brock, ambos líderes de gimnasio en kanto acompañaron a Ash por dicha región, y por la región Johto, Misty también creyó estar enamorada de Ash hasta que tuvieron que separarse — dijo May con una voz muy seria, era raro en ella ya que siempre estaba alegre, parecía que lo peor aun no había pasado.

No entiendo el punto de esto chicas... — respondió Serena a la pequeña historia de May

Ok, llego un momento en el que ellos tuvieron que separarse ya que Misty tenía obligaciones en su gimnasio y sus hermanas saldrían de viaje, antes que todo, Misty había hablado con sus hermanas y había confesado sus sentimientos hacia Ash, ellas decidieron apoyarla, Misty, después de tanto viajar con el, creyó tener una oportunidad con Ash pero ni siquiera parecía importarle lo que ella sentía por él así que decidió continuar con su sueño — termino de contar la historia Dawn

Serena se quedo callada como procesando la información, o no la entendí o simplemente no quería entenderla.

Supongo que tu tienes un sueño, algo por que pelear, ¿no? — pregunto Dawn

Así es — respondió Serena mientras recordaba el sueño del que anhelaba desde pequeña.

Bueno, Misty también lo tiene, ella al salir de su ciudad quería convertirse en la mejor entrenadora de pokemon tipo agua y ahora es una candidata para un puesto en la elite 4 de Kanto — dijo May dando más detalles de la situación

Entiendo, ¿quieres decir que Misty prefirió continuar con sus sueños? — dijo Serena bajando la mirada

Así es, esto me lo contó Misty cuando la conocí en Hoenn y me hizo reflexionar sobre lo mismo, ¿en realidad Ash es mas importante que mis sueños?, no me importo lo que ella me dijo y continúe viajando con el, de hecho llego un momento donde lo fui a buscar a Kanto y viajamos de nuevo juntos pero... — May hizo una larga pausa dejando a Serena en suspenso, parecía ponerse sentimental a contarle todo esto, ella aun estaba tocada — me di cuenta que el no sentía lo mismo, después de intentos creo que el al ganar la batalla de la frontera tendría tiempo para, "nosotros" , no fue así y el continuo con su viaje y yo decidí continuar con mi sueño al igual que Misty.

Vaya... — dijo Serena que estaba un poco angustiada, trataba de no hablar en lo más mínimo, aunque quisiera, no podía hacerlo, no sabia que pensar.

Lo mismo paso conmigo Serena — fue el turno de Dawn de hablar — yo viaje con Ash por Sinnho e igual estuve... Estoy enamorada de el, tambien conocí a May en la copa Wallace, nos hicimos amigas y me contó lo mismo que te estamos diciendo e igual, decidí continuar con mi viaje como ellas lo habían hecho y creo, que no nos ha ido mal — termino por decir Dawn volteando a ver a May y dándose una sonrisa un poco triste en símbolo de que tenía éxito.

No se que decirles chicas... — respondió la pelimiel un poco triste para después pararse y subir a su habitación.

Espera Serena! — dijo May parandose — no te decimos esto de mala forma, es para que lo pienses y no cometas un error.

Gracias... — fue lo único que dijo la chica de Kalos para proceder a retirarse mientras alguien escondido en la cocina a obscuras había escuchado todo lo que habían platicado.

Esa noche cierta peli miel se quedo pensado en que era lo que quería para su futuro, después de lo que las ex compañeras de Ash le había contado todo su panorama había cambiado, ¿seguiría buscando a su amor de toda la vida? Ya sabia que para el todo era batallas pokemon, no podía ver más allá y la prueba era el rechazo que había tenido hacia Misty, May y Dawn, ¿qué haría?.

Después de un par de horas de pensarlo, Serena cayo rendida ante el cansancio de aquel día...

A la mañana siguiente

Clemont, buenos días hijo, atiende a tus amigos, yo iré a trabajar, cuida de tu hermana nos veremos después — dijo Mayer saliendo de su hogar

Esta bien! Te veré después — el científico estaba en la cocina junto con Brock y Ash preparando el desayuno para todos sus compañeros y nuevos amigos — " ¿Ash? ¿Cocinando?" — se dijo así mismo el rubio por la sorpresa de ver a su amigo levantado tan temprano y mas aun cocinando, o bueno, eso intentaba.

Los primeros en levantarse fueron Bonnie y May al oler lo que estaban cocinando, se sentaron en la mesa con cubierto esperando la comida, después Dawn y Gary bajaron, habían tardado bastante en arreglarse, ellos eran muy cuidadosos de su imagen personal, la única que no bajaba era Serena que se había quedado dormida después de esa aleta noche que había tenido.

Gary, ¿puedes llamar a Serena para que baje a comer? Por favor — dijo Ash que estaba concentrado en la cocina

Gary subía las escaleras buscando a la chica que salía del baño, tenía una actitud seria

Ash te busca — dijo el joven Oak para después darse la vuelta y bajar.

No me interesa — contesto agresiva y malhumorada

Vaya, parece que alguien se ha levantado de mal humor — regreso y se volteo para poder observarla bien

Por favor Gary, no es el momento — serena bajo a comer dejando al chico atrás

La chica buscaba lugar, Ash había apartado uno alado suyo pero ella ignoro esto y se sentó alado de Bonnie, todos miraban el gesto de la chica, eres algo raro ya que ellos eran inseparables pero decidieron no darle importancia.

Todos estaban comiendo de lo que había preparado Clemont y Brock, la comida se veía excelente, no tanto como el ambiente que se sentía en la mesa

Serena! — dijo Ash parandose de un golpe de la mesa — ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Hubo un silencio en el comedor, la chica no respondió pero ante las miradas de todos los presentes no le quedo otra mas que acceder.

Ambos salieron de la casa para poder hablar en privado.

Serena, tengo algo que decirte — comenzó hablando el tomando las manos de su compañera

Espera Ash! — interrumpió gritándole alejando sus manos de las de el, se imaginaba tantas cosas en ese momento que era difícil procesarlo todo — sea lo que sea que vayas a decir, no me interesa y por favor, tratemos de no tocar el tema

Ash se quedo atónito por lo que le había dicho y mas por el tono de voz que ella había usado, parecía estar enojada por algo...

Esta bien — dijo el metiendo una pequeña cajita a su bolsa mientras ella se metía a la casa dejando a Ash atrás.

Al entrar podía notar las miradas de todos los presentes, después de todo escucharon unos pequeños gritos afuera de la casa, no le importo y fue a su habitación para arreglar sus cosas para irse.

Chicos, permítanme llevarlos al aeropuerto — dijo Ash cabizbajo

Todos accedieron a lo que él había dicho y subieron para alistar sus cosas. Mienta todos los hacían una pelimiel estaba saliendo de la casa.

Serena! ¿A dónde vas? — dijo Bonnie tomándola de la mano

Es hora de que me vaya Bonnie, es lo mejor para el grupo — la pelimiel estaba triste por las decisiones que estaba tomando, pero ella creía que lo mejor era retirarse sin hacer ruido.

¿De qué hablas? ¿No dijiste que estaríamos siempre juntas? Además de que prometiste apoyar siempre a Ash — las palabras de la pequeña rubia cayeron como balde de agua helada, reaccionó a su promesa ella no era alguien a quien le valieran poco las palabras así que después de un rato de pensarlo decidió quedarse, para terminar su viaje con ellos.

De acuerdo, tu ganas! — dijo sonriendo a la pequeña — pero no comentes nada de esto a Ash y Clemont, por favor

De acuerdo — la pequeña accedió sin cuestionar mas, poco después todos bajaron para dirigirse al aeropuerto

Tomaron 2 taxis hacia el lugar, en uno iban Bonnie, Brock, Clemon y Ash y en el otro Serena, Dawn, May y Gary.

Ok chicas, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron? — dijo Gary volteando a ver a Dawn y May

¿De qué hablas? — respondieron al mismo tiempo

Por favor, no seas hagan tontas, no me digan que le dijeron esa estupida historia a Serena acerca de Misty — Gary estaba enojado porque sabia que había ocurrido.

¿Y tu como lo sabes? — cuestionó May enojada

Las escuche hablar ayer en la noche cuando baje por un vaso con agua — dijo Gary mientras May se quedaba callada y volteaba la vista

Si Gary, pero sabes que.. — trataba de decir Dawn pero fue interrumpida

No me interesa Dawn, sabes que no deben hacer eso aparte son cosas totalmente distintas, Serena sabrá que es lo mejor para ella y nada mas! Déjenla en paz — sentenció Gary la conversación dejando a una serena callada, atenta a lo que el mejor amigo de Ash había dicho, todo el camino restante se mantuvieron en silencio, Dawn y May enojadas porque las había regañado, Gary escuchando música y Serena... Ella era serena siempre pensando las cosas, así era ella.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, Ash ayudo a sus amigas a bajar sus cosas y se dirigieron todos a la sala donde esperarían el avión, después de todo, todos se dirigían a Hoenn, Brock y Gary trabajaban juntos en el centro de aeronáutica en compañía de Steven Stone, May seguía de coordinadora e intentaba juntar de nuevo los listones de Hoenn para entrar al gran festival y Dawn viajaba junto con sus pokemon quienes modelaban para la famosa revista Dōshi, sobretodo bunneary.

El momento había llegado, una vez mas Ash se despedía de todos sus compañeros pero el sabia que los volvería a ver, así era siempre.

Ash, fue un gusto verte — dijo Brock dandole un apretón de manos para pasar a despedirse de los demás.

Ash! — gritaron May y Dawn — te vamos a extrañar — después de esto le dieron un beso, una en cada mejilla

Serena, cuídalo por favor — dijo Gary acercándose a la chica que estaba de brazos cruzados enojada por lo que habían hecho Dawn y May.

¿A que te refieres? — pregunto mientras estiraba sus brazos

Te confío el bienestar de mi hermano — Gary no la dejo hacer otra pregunta y se fue de ahí, para despedirse de Bonnie y Clemont — hermano, te veré muy pronto, tenlo por seguro, espero y entres a la liga y partas traseros de todo Sublera ahí.

Por supuesto! — dijo Ash, después de esto ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y Gary tomo camino junto con sus compañeros, se habían ido...

Ash y su grupo salieron del aeropuerto, se quedaron viendo unos a otros preguntándose "¿y ahora que?", las cosas no eran como antes.

Será mejor que emprendamos nuestro camino chicos! — dijo Clemont tomando la iniciativa

Claro! Vayamos hacia adelante — Bonnie se veía contenta por continuar con sus amigos

Serena y Ash no tuvieron otra opción, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para pensarlo, fueron tomados de la mano por una pequeña con mucha energía y así, continuaron su viaje .


	18. Capítulo 18: el pasado

A **JulioLeon15:** una vez más gracias amigo por seguir mis fics, y por corregir mi error :v

A **El Hacedor del Sur:** gracias por el aliento, es muy importante para mi y tenlo en cuenta que llegará ese momento, tal vez no en el siguiente pero quedate conmigo y lo verás. Y gracias próximamente se vienen historias ligadas a este fic principal.

A **Sharoark:** muchismas gracias, espero y te sigan gustando los demás capitulos.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Gracias a todos los seguidores de mi humilde fic, aquí otro capitulo más, espero que lo disfruten no olviden seguirme en la nuestra y su pagina de Facebook Dōshi Pokémon, ahí encontrarán más contenido aparte del mio.

Otro anuncio pronto vendrán historias relacionadas con este fic, ya que este es el principal, como la historia de Paul, y de varios otros compañeros y/o amigos de nuestro héroes, sin mas que decir disfruten el capítulo.

Titulo: La historia de mi vida

Capítulo 18: El pasado

==FLASHBACK==

Siempre te amaré Andrés – dijo una desconsolada Susana con lágrimas en su rostro, era incontenible el dolor que ella sentía, no podía creer que la persona con quien juro pasar el resto de sus vidas, se había ido…

Estaban todos reunidos en el panteón, amigos, familiares, representantes de la liga pokemon y conocidos para dar el último adiós a quien había sido una gran persona.

Que tal amigos – comenzó a hablar Jack a los presentes – gracias por venir a acompañarnos, significa mucho para nosotros que estén aquí; nadie nunca olvidara al incansable Andrés en esta vida u otra, por favor, recordémoslo como lo que siempre fue para cada uno.

Pasando el tiempo las personas comenzaron a irse dejando a Delia, Susana y Jack, una persona los observaba desde la parte de atrás.

Tenemos que irnos – dijo Jack tomando a las mujeres de los hombros – ustedes continúen por favor, las alcanzare en el auto.

Jack volvió a donde su amigo estaba reposando – sé que estás ahí – dijo él, sabía que lo observaban

Vaya, tu sentido de intuición se mantiene intacto a pesar de los años, Jack – dijo un hombre que salió de los arbustos con una gabardina, un sombrero y unos lentes.

Eres tan cínico para presentarte aquí ¡¿qué es lo que quieres?! – dijo el Ketchum

¿Qué no puedo venir a despedirme? – pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa un tanto burlona

Aléjate de nosotros – Jack sacaba una pokebola y estaba a punto de abrirla

No estoy aquí para pelear Jack, sólo quiero advertirte, no quiero que te metas en mi camino sino… Sabes de lo que soy capaz – el hombre amenazando a Jack, que era uno de los más temibles entrenadores de Sublera

¡No te atrevas a meterte conmigo! – dijo el sacando a su pikachu

Haha, que puede hacer tu rata amarilla, si quieres pelear, así será. Charizard sal y demuéstrales lo que es el poder – el saco un charizard de gran tamaño, desde que Jack vio ese charizard sabía que no era un pokemon normal, tenía un collar en el cuello y una pulsera, además parecía como si estuviera sufriendo.

Por favor papá, para! – dijo Delia que llego justo a tiempo antes que estos dos comenzaran a combatir, sabía que si lo hacían causarían grandes desastres ahí, pero también sabía que su padre sólo quería provocar a Jack

Ah Delia, déjame divertirme con el muchacho, al fin de cuentas, esto ya está destinado que suceda – dijo el padre de Delia

Por favor Jack, no lo hagas – Delia suplicaba a su esposo que estaba enojado por las provocaciones, pero el amor que Delia tenía hacia él era más fuerte.

No volveremos a encontrar Jack! – Grito el hombre mientras Jack se retiraba junto con Delia – "y espero que este preparado" – susurro.

Señor Jack Ketchum, ¿podemos hablar con usted? – Dijo un hombre de traje negro y lentes del mismo color quien venía acompañado por alguien más de la misma vestimenta – al parecer con la muerte de Andrés Oak usted ha quedado al cargo del centro de investigaciones de Kanto

Jack estaba sorprendido pero no le quedo más que asumir la responsabilidad, después de que dejara de ser entrenador pokemon por lo que le había sucedido a su amigo – entiendo – fue lo único que respondió

Tendrá que reportarse en la semana, ya se le ha enviad toda la informacion.

Después de esto, Jack y Delia junto con Susana salieron del panteón que estaba a las afueras de pueblo Paleta.

Susana… – comenzó a hablar tímidamente Delia – si gustas puedes estar un tiempo con nosotros, podría ayudarte con Gary.

Está bien Delia, pero estaré en el laboratorio de Oak, quiero que el pequeño se acostumbre a los pokemon – dijo ella mientras acariciaba su vientre

Después de esto Jack y Delia llevaron a Susana al laboratorio del padre de Andrés y abuelo del pequeño, Samuel Oak y partieron hacia su casa.

Sabes, me ofrecieron un trabajo dirigiendo el centro de investigación de Kanto, tomaré el empleo – dijo Jack a Delia mientras iban de camino a su hogar

Pero, tu sueño es convertirte en maestro pokemon, ¿no es así? –

Al parecer, esto es más importante, por el bien de todos – después de su pequeño aviso fueron a su casa al siguiente día Jack se reportaría como nuevo jefe del centro de investigación de Kanto

A su llegada fue recibido con mucha información, al parecer la investigación que Andrés llevaba a cabo quedo suspendida por aquel torneo de campeones pero ya estaba muy avanzada, Jack decidió terminar lo que su amigo había comenzado. Al final del día ya tenía planeado cada uno de sus movimientos, todos en su oficina estaban sorprendidos por el arduo trabajo que estaba haciendo, este, ya exhausto fue a descansar a su cada

Al llegar fue recibido por su esposa, ambos estaban ambos en la sala, viendo pasar el tiempo, no se decían nada hasta que Jack comenzó a hablar

Sabes amor, cuando estuve en el centro de investigación de Kanto estuve leyendo documentos acerca de una organización criminal, se dedican a la adopción de niños huérfanos y los entrenan para crear pequeñas organizaciones en diferentes regiones de Sublera – dijo el a su esposa

Dime Jackie, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – dijo Delia acercándose a su esposo quien estaba reposando su cabeza en sus manos, recargado en una pequeña mesa de té.

Temo por el futuro de nuestro hijo, es difícil predecir qué es lo que sucederá, las personas que están al frente de esto tienen mucho poder, además… – Jack se levantó del sillón como queriendo evitar ver a la cara a Delia – creo que tu padre está al frente de esto…

¡¿Qué te sucede?! Mi padre pudo ser muchas cosas en el pasado, pero desde que detuviste al equipo rocket ha cambiado – Delia se molestó cuando Jack culpo a su padre de esto.

Está bien, veo que no podremos hablar de esto, será mejor que me encargue yo del asunto – dijo Jack tomando una chaqueta y saliendo al patio donde reposaban todos sus pokemon.

Paso una semana, Gary había nacido, Susana era la persona más feliz por esto, Gary era la viva imagen de su padre y Jack al verlo recordó la promesa que le hizo a Andrés.

Las próximas tres semanas Jack tenía mucho trabajo en el centro de investigación pokemon de Kanto, habían descubierto hace poco que el equipo Rocket se había estado reestructurando todo este tiempo y eran quienes estaban detrás de todo.

Jack había avanzado bastante en las investigaciones, se encontraba en Alola investigando una organización que creaba suero para fortalecer a los pokemon, eran inyecciones para entrenador y pokemon donde con artefactos específicos lograban sacar todo el potencial de un pokemon.

Demonios, hay demasiados – se dijo así mismo Jack que estaba oculto entre unos arbustos – será mejor que reporte todo lo investigado.

Jack tomo un avión hacia Kanto fue directamente al centro de investigaciones

Samuel! Tenemos que hablar – dijo Jack al Samuel Oak

¿Qué paso Jack? ¿Descubriste algo en Alola? –

Si, al parecer están experimentando con Pokemon, lo que pensamos desde un principio –

Ya veo, ¿pudiste descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto? –

No, no concretamente, pero vi a la madre de Delia Lusamine, aunque… Siempre he dudado de Julio, el padre de Delia

Vaya familia que tienes Jack! – rio Samuel para aliviar un poco la tensión.

Haha así es, pero ella lo vale –

Sabes, hablando de Delia parece que su parto está programado dentro de 5 días –

Parece que tendré que hacer rápida mi última visita a Alola, sólo faltan unos pequeños detalles y tendremos pruebas para poder detener a Julio y Lusamine –

Está bien – dijo Samuel para que después de esto Jack se fuera – Jack! – grito para detenerlo – ten cuidado amigo

Jack se sorprendió porque él no era de decir ese tipo de cosas, aunque su expresión era muy seria, Jack solo alzo su mano, levanto su pulgar y guiño el ojo en señal de confianza

Delia estaba paseando por el centro de Pueblo Paleta, estaba caminando por un parque, algo comenzó a moverse en los árboles, fue a ver que era, aunque no podía moverse mucho por su estado, estaba a punto de dar a luz a un niño prodigio.

Delia! Al fin te encontré – dijo Jack que se acercó a ella corriendo – ¿Qué es lo que haces? – pregunto al verla acercándose al arbusto

Hola amor, vi que algo se movía y decidí ver que era –

Parece que no entiendes, déjame ayudarte, deberías reposar –

Sabes que no puedo quedarme quieta – rio ella a su esposo que estaba enojado

Jack busco entre los arbusto y encontró un huevo pokemon, era color amarillo con rayas negras

Haha mira que sorpresa, parece que alguien debió haberlo perdido – dijo Jack, dándoselo a Delia, cuando ella lo tomo y lo recargo en su bebe ambos se movieron, el hijo de Delia y el huevo pokemon, desde ese momento el destino había decidido.

Llevémonoslo Jack! – dijo Delia emocionada

Pero debe tener un dueño, alguien debe de estar buscándolo – respondió Jack con lo cual hizo enojar a Delia que se puso a hacer pucheros – amor, no te pongas así, te propongo algo, si para cuando vuelva de Alola no encontramos el dueño, nos lo quedaremos.

Haha siempre funcionan mis trucos – dijo Delia riéndose de él para salir corriendo con el huevo

Delia! Ven acá! – Jack la siguió y la atrapo con sus brazo – no vuelvas a hacer eso – la volteo y la mira fijamente, entre ellos quedaron su bebe y el huevo – no sabes cuánto te amo Delia… – Jack la miro como la primera vez que se conocieron

¿Qué es lo que te sucede Jack? – dijo ella algo despistada

¿Qué no puedo amarte por siempre? – la miro con más intensidad y la beso, como aquel día de su boda, como ella a él la vez que él se convirtió en campeón, cuando se enteraron que serían padres, aunque… Delia sabía que algo estaba mal con su esposo, después de todo lo conocía a la perfección pero no quiso meterse en el tema, sabía que tenía que ver con lo que le había dicho de su padre tiempo atrás y que había ocasionado una pelea entre ambos así que solo se dedicó a seguirlo queriendo.

Oye, ¿cómo le pondremos al pequeño? – dijo ella acariciándose su vientre

Aun no lo sé, tendremos que esperar el momento –

Mientras llevemos mi huevo a la casa – dijo ella con una cara graciosa, queriendo evitar que Jack se lo quitara

Delia… – la mira fijamente como regañándola – está bien, lo cuidaras mientras busco su dueño, ahora vayamos a casa.

Al día siguiente, en el centro de investigación de Kanto.

Es hora de partir Jack! – dijo un soldado que estaba dentro de un helicóptero

Cuídate mucho por favor! – dijo Delia abrazando a su esposo

Por supuesto, ahora tendremos 2 pequeños a los cuales tenemos que cuidar – dijo el agachándose y viendo al huevo pokemon y a su hijo, quienes estaban próximos a nacer

Jack subió al helicóptero para partir hacia, la que podría ser su última misión en Alola, ya que con esto, al fin podría desmantelar las organizaciones más grandes de Sublera.

28 de Mayo de 1999

Samuel, he encontrado evidencia suficiente para poder arrestar a Julio, volveré mañana por la tarde para el nacimiento de mi bebe – dijo el a Samuel Oak con quien estaba hablando por teléfono

Está bien, recuerda que Delia la llevaron ya al hospital y mi nuevo ayudante Sycamore está cuidando del huevo, todo está cubierto por acá – respondió Samuel Oak

Muchas gracias, nos veremos mañana… – dijo Jack para colgar la llamada y organizar sus documentos.

Al día siguiente.

"Vaya, parece que hoy es el día" – pensaba Jack mientras se movía entre una espesa selva de Alola dirigiéndose donde sería recogido para volver a Kanto.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar – "¿en dónde estás? El momento ha llegado" – gritaba un hombre enojada del otro lado del teléfono.

Samuel, no puedo contestar en este momento el equipo rocket está apunto de descubrir nuestra localización –

Ambos sabíamos que este día podría llegar Jack – dijo un hombre llorando desde el otro lado del teléfono

Ash – dijo Jack por el teléfono, comenzaron ha oírse ruidos de disparos

¿Qué dijiste, Jack? ¿Estás bien? – dijo Samuel gritando

Su nombre, se llamara Ash… – hablaba como con el que parecía, su último aliento – Ketchum…

==FLASHBACK==


	19. Capitulo 19: Ciudad ¿Romantis?

A **KTR215:** te aconsejo y no demos algo por concluido, mejor sigue conmigo y no asumas nada :D saludos :3

A **Sharoark:** Que tal haha otra vez tarde amigo, enserio lo lamento, espero y te guste, el capitulo anterior fue mas enfocado hacia la vida de los padres de Ash, este nuevo es de la historia de nuestro heroe, un saludo :3

A **RedYellowLove:** Gracias bro, espero igual te sigan gustando los que se vienen

Ya saben, otra vez tarde como es contrumbre en mi haha, espero entretenerlos con este nuevo capitulo, un saludo a todos :) no olviden visitar nuestra pagina Doshi Pokemon en FaceBook n.n

Título: La historia de mi vida

Capítulo 19: Ciudad… ¿"Romantis"?

Con 5 medallas de gimnasio Ash Ketchum y sus…. ¿compañeros?... de viaje se dirigen a Ciudad Romantis en busca de su sexta medalla para poder ingresar a la liga Kalos. Se encuentran en una situación incómoda por lo acontecido en los últimos días, aunque la pequeña heroína Bonnie trata de mantener unido al grupo.

Podemos observar a Ash al frente del grupo caminando rígidamente con pikachu a un lado suyo, en medio van Bonnie y Clemont quienes se veían entre ellos con cara de preocupación, sabían que algo sucedía ya que tenía rato, desde que salieron de ciudad Lumiouse que Serena y Ash no se dirigían la palabra en lo más mínimo

Serena, ¿vamos a ir a donde dijiste que querías ir? – dijo una ansiosa Bonnie. Más por el hecho e querer animarla que por querer a ir a ese lugar, aunque no supiera ni siquiera que era ya que Serena no le había dicho.

Mmmm... Pues… – divagaba Serena, no quería forzarlo a todos a ir a ese lugar ya que sabía que Clemont y Ash no querrían ir, además de que Ash tenía planeado como prioridad ir a retar al gimnasio de ciudad Lumiouse

Podemos ir… – dijo una voz al frente del grupo con lo cual todos sorprendidos voltearon a ver a Ash – ¿quieres ir a esa tienda de ropa, verdad? Serena…

A-así es… – dijo ella un poco apenada, sabía que su actitud no había sido la mejor en estos días y que pudo haber cambiado un poco las cosas, ahora ella veía que Ash se esforzaba y dejaba el orgullo a un lado para que todo fuera como antes – pero… esta tu batalla de gimnasio antes Ash

No te preocupes, podemos esperar, además… tengo que resolver varios asuntos – dijo él mientras ponía punto final a la pequeña conversación, ahora todos se dirigían a esa Boutique en ciudad Romantis.

Paso poco tiempo para que Ash y sus amigos llegaran a la ciudad, era una ciudad bastante tranquila, llena de árboles con un gran canal que parecía dividía la ciudad en 2 partes, visitaron varias tiendas de ropa, repostería, artículos pokemon etc. hasta que llegaron a la boutique donde Serena quería ir.

¡¿Quéeeeee?! Miren eso – dijo Ash emocionado ya que el gimnasio de la ciudad estaba a un lado de la boutique – tenemos suerte amigos…

Vaya! Parece que si podrás ir a tu batalla de gimnasio Ash – dijo Clemont

Primero tenemos que ir a ver… ¿Qué iremos a ver Serena? – Dijo Ash sonriendo

Visitaremos a una estrella de la moda, una gran diseñadora, su nombre es… – decía Serena

Valerie… – respondía una chica que salía de la boutique – ella es mi jefa

¿Trabajas con Valerie? Que emocionante – dijo Serena con un brillo en sus ojos

Así es, ella revisa los modelos que le presentamos y los examina, parecido a una escuela. Si gustan pueden pasar para que conozcan el lugar – dijo la chica en un tono agradable

¡Gracias! – dijeron todos al unisonó y se dispusieron a entrar.

Aquí viene mucha gente a que Valerie examine sus modelos para aprender de ella y más hoy, hoy hay un concurso de diseños, cada año Valerie hace un gran concurso donde muchas parejas vienen para hacer sus diseños, uno se dedica a dibujarlo para que el sastre lo haga si es que pasa el examen previo y el otro lo modela, es una especie de torneo – explico la chica quien se veía muy emocionada, al mismo tiempo que Serena y Bonnie.

¿Y nosotros podemos entrar? – dijo Bonnie muy entusiasmada

Por supuesto pequeña… Todos pueden participar – dijo otra joven que se acercó al grupo, tenía el cabello largo y negro, tés blanca, ojos negros y llevaba un vestido corto color rosa y morado con unas mangas largas en rosa y amarillo, sin duda era una chica con estilo

¡Va-valerie! – exclamo la joven muy sorprendida

Por favor Angie, registra a nuestros invitados al concurso – dijo Valerie con un tono de voz tranquilo – y también a este chico tan apuesto – dijo ella mirando a Ash de forma coqueta, con lo cual este retrocedió un poco llegando a los brazos de Serena quien lo había atrapado, él la volteo a ver hacia arriba y ella lo vio hacia abajo, ambos se sonrojaron para después separarse, Valerie al ver esto, se fue de ahí sin decir más.

Vaya… – se quedó pensativa Angie, la aprendiz de Valerie – por favor, síganme, yo los registrare

Todos estaban recorriendo el amplio lugar, muchas parejas trabajaban juntos, entre amigos, novios, parejas de casados, había de todo en el lugar

Ahora díganme, ¿Cómo conformaran las parejas? – pregunto la asistente

Bonnie, pensando rápido las cosas y viendo que Serena evitaba hacer pareja con Ash tomo a Clemont – hermano, té irás conmigo, ¿verdad?

Claro Bonnie, aunque esto no sea lo mío – dijo Clemont dudoso

Ok, están registrados, entonces… ¿Serena con Ash? – dijo la asistente

Serena estaba estática, volteo a ver a Ash quien estaba hincado acariciando a Pikahu, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Bonnie había aceptado eso así que se lo comento a la asistente y los registro.

Chicos, no tendrán la ventaja de tener tanto tiempo, el concurso será pasado mañana así que esfuércense, encontraran todo lo que necesario en este edificio sino es así, búsquenme y los ayudare – dijo la asistente como siempre amable y las parejas se separaron para ponerse a trabajar

Paso mucho tiempo Serena era quien más trabajaba en los diseños, era realmente buena, tenía un gran sentido de la moda, comenzó a diseñar el atuendo se Ash y el suyo, no era obligatorio que ambos se vistieran pero se emocionó tanto que diseño para ambos

Serena! Te esfuerzas muchos, parece que esto te gusta bastante – dijo Ash que cargaba unas telas viendo a Serena correr de un lado para otro

Ella paro y lo vio fijamente – no me gusta perder, daré siempre lo mejor de mí – dijo ella dándole una sonrisa que reflejaba su confianza

Esa es la actitud! – Respondió con una misma sonrisa Ash, tenía tiempo que no se sonreían así – ahora a trabajar – ambos siguieron con sus diseños, horas de trabajo después llevaron sus modelos con el sastre para que los elaborara.

Bienvenidos amigos y amigas! Sean bienvenidos de nuevo a la 5ta edición de este festival de moda, donde se realizara el torneo de modelaje y diseños, a continuación nuestros participantes! – dijo una presentadora sobre una tarima alta al público que estaba debajo, en su mayoría eran mujeres jóvenes amantes de la moda – la primera ronda consistirá en una presentación solo de los modelos que diseñaron, solo pasaran 6 a la segunda ronda, de ahí se elegirá un ganador.

Hola Gary! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme? – dijo Ash mientras hablaba con su amigo por una video llamada en el centro pokemon

Ash! Buenas noticias! Me ofrecieron un empleo como investigador en una universidad de Alola! – grito Gary emocionado

Genial! Eso suena excelente, ha sido tu sueño desde pequeño ir ahí, una de las mejores universidades de Sublera – dijo Ash emocionado por su amigo

Espero y pronto puedas visitarme amigo, cuando seas campeón de Kalos no tendrás mucho tiempo –

No digas eso Gary, ambos sabemos que la liga de kalos es la más difícil de las seis de Sublera, por eso mismo la había dejado como última opción, para ganar experiencia –

Lo sé, lo sé, pero eres probablemente el mejor entrenador de Kanto, casi a la altura de la elite 4 –

Vaya… Siempre creyendo en mi amigo –

Claro, bueno te dejo, tengo que prepara mis maletas que mi vuelo sale a la 6 – dijo Gary despidiéndose

¡¿Qué hora es?! – grito Ash y salió corriendo del lugar

Demonios ¡¿Dónde estará Ash?! – decía una Serena nerviosa cabizbaja – Tendré que hacer la primera ronda yo sola – Serena presento ella la ropa que había diseñado, parecía algo no muy vistoso pero había logrado pasar a la siguiente ronda al igual que Clemont y Bonnie, quien de último momento había dejado la competencia y en un astuto plan puso a su hermano con otra chica, proponiéndole que se casara y cuidara de su hermano

Demonios! Llegue tarde – dijo Ash cansado entrando al establecimiento

KETCHUM! – grito Serena desde el otro lado del cuarto – ¡¿Dónde andabas?! Tenemos que cambiarnos para la segunda ronda

¿Segunda ronda? ¡¿Cambiarnos?! – pregunto el sorprendido

No hay momento para explicaciones – dijo ella jalándolo del brazo

Ambos fueron a cambiarse para la segunda y definitiva ronda

Vamos Serena, vamos a darlo todo – dijo Ash que apareció alado de ella mientras batallaba acomodándose el moño

Ven acá tonto – dijo ella agarrándole el moño aun un poco enojada, era una escena muy tierna ya que ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, ella enojada y Ash tratando de hacerla reir – seremos los último en salir.

Ambos salieron al escenario , Ash tenía una camisa blanca con chaleco color rojo, pantalón de vestir azul claro y un saco largo de color azul un poco más fuerte con mangas rojas y pañuelo en el cuello, Serena tenía un vestido grande color rojo con un moño en su cabeza y otro más grande en la cintura, por la parte de abajo era color naranja, ambos salieron a escena, Serena no esperaba mucho ya que no había hecho una gran actuación en la primera ronda, ella sabía que no había impresionado del todo a los jueces que entre ellos estaba Valerie.

Al salir, iban caminando juntos, Serena al lado izquierda de Ash, accidentalmente y por instinto ambos se tomaron de la mano, no lo pensaron y no se dieron cuenta, así siguieron caminando por la pasarela, todos estaban mudos por lo que veía

Vaya, parece que somos un completo desastre – dijo Serena triste al verlos a todos callados

¡Vamos! Recuerda que no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente – dijo Ash volteando a verla y dándole una sonrisa con lo cual le devolvió la confianza

Clemont, ¿viste eso? – dijo Bonnie viendo cómo se sonreían mutuamente

Imposible… – dijo Clemont

Parece que al fin lo notaste – respondio Bonnie

¡Mi invento no exploto! – grito Clemont emocionado

Parece que nunca entenderás – dijo ella con una gota en la sien.

El público estaba mudo, así como los jueces, los veían con tanta emoción, si bien sus modelos no eran los mejores, al fin de cuentas, Serena no era profesional en esas cosas pero ellos hacían resaltar todo, la ropa, el ambiente, hasta dibujaban sonrisas en quienes los veía, simplemente asombroso

Con esta emocionante escena cerramos la pasarela de la segunda ronda, ahora nuestro jueces darán su veredicto para conocer al ganar… – dijo la presentadora, pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos en lo que los jeuces hablaban entre ellos y llenaban hojas que tenían en sus escritorios.

El ganador del festival de este año es para… ¡Serena y ash! Por su increíble combinación e estilo y pasión en el escenario – dijo gritando la presentadora – ahora chicos diganos… ¿Desde cuándo son pareja?

¡¿Qué…?! – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Serena estaba roja pero Ash no le tomaba mucha importancia

No somos pareja hehe – dijo Ash un poco apenado

Vaya… Juraría que… bueno, olvidémoslo – dijo la presentadora – como ganadores del concurso el primer premio es una cena en el lago romantis – anuncio la presentadora

Después de esto Serena y Ash salieron del escenario y todas las chicas se acercaron a ellos, a Serena para preguntar acerca de sus excelentes vestidos y a ash porque quedaron enamoradas de aquel chico inocente que no sabía porque todos los veían así, a diferencia de Serena.

Muy bien chicos – dijo Valerie acercándose a ellos mientras todos los demás se abrían para darle paso – Serena de recogerá una limosina en el centro de la ciudad para llevarte al lugar a las 8:30 y Ash pasaran por ti fuera de la boutique a la misma hora.

Ambos asintieron a lo que les había dicho, Valerie parecía estar… ¿Enojada?

8:30…

Serena ya la había pasado a recoger, estaba ya en el lugar de la cena pero ¿Ash? No aparecía por ningún lado…


	20. Capitulo 20 (especial)

A **RedYellowLove** : no te preocupes, te entiendo y la escuela igual me consume mucho tiempo, disfruta este capitulo, un saludo enorme.

NOTAS:

Primero que nada perdón por no escribir, la escuela y la página de FB y otras cosas me consumen mucho tiempo, se los compensaré a quienes aun sigan mi fic, un saludos a todos

Titulo: La historia de mi vida

Capitulo 20 (especial): Verdadera primera cita y… ¿un adiós?

8:20 PM, Ciudad Romantis…

La Limosina iba en camino por Serena en el centro de la ciudad, en ese mismo momento, Ash salía de la boutique de Valerie, estaba tratando de arreglarse ese molesto corbatín del diseño que había hecho Serena, si bien no le disgustaba no era su estilo vestir de esa forma.

Parece que necesitas ayuda con eso – dijo una voz detrás de el en un tono de burla

Valerie! ¿cómo estás? – respondió Ash continuando con la pelea de su traje

Parece que mejor que tu – dijo, soltando una leve sonrisa y llevándose las manos a la boca en símbolo de ternura y… ¿Nerviosismo? Y mientras se acercaba lentamente a él

Haha en verdad esto no es lo mío, lo mío son las batallas pokemon – dijo el levantando el puño con coraje

Puedo verlo , aun así, te ves muy apuesto – ella lo miraba con una mirada asesina, parecía que lo iba a secuestrar en ese momento, lo veía con tanto furor que lo intimidaba – oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro, lo que gustes – dijo Ash volviendo a su corbatín, se acercaba la hora de la cena y debía darse prisa.

¿Qué sientes tu por Serena?... – Valerie lo pregunto sin ninguna duda, pero las palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire por un momento, su frase hacía eco y provoco que Ash dejara de arreglarse de la sorpresa que le había dado.

¿A que te refieres? – respondió con la pregunta, inocentemente, como la mayoría de los hombres cuando se habla de amor

Si, ¿te gusta? o ¿solo es tu compañera de viajes?, te conozco un poco, antes de ser líder de gimnasio mi madre fue parte de la elite 4 de Kalos, hace ya bastante tiempo, te conocí cuando competiste en la meseta añil e…. Inmediatamente que te vi me pareciste alguien muy apuesto – dijo Valerie acercándose a el de forma sensual, tomándolo de la cintura y ajustando su corbata por detrás poniéndolo nervioso, después de todo ella era una mujer muy atractiva físicamente, era modelo de Kalos y tenía un cuerpo sensacional.

Ella es… - dijo el entre quejidos – no se que decirte, no puedo decir que sea sólo mi compañera de viaje, pero no es que me sienta atraído por ella – dijo él, dudoso, mientras separaba a Valerie quien ya había terminado de acomodarlo.

Retaras al gimnasio de ciudad Romantis, ¿verdad? – cambiaba el tema de repente, como le gustaba hacer, era una chica consentida.

Así es, mañana será el día –

Te propongo algo, si logras derrotar al gimnasio te recomendare para la elite 4 – dijo Valerie, emocionado por la oferta había obtenido la atención de Ash, ya que a la elite 4 sólo se puede ingresar por reconocimiento de la liga y después en unos combate preliminares – pero si no… Tendrás que quedarte conmigo en ciudad Romantis

Esto ultimo cayo como balde de agua helada al joven entrenador, sabía que era una gran oportunidad para entrar a la elite 4 ya que ellos podía retar al campeón en cualquier momento y no cualquiera podía ingresar, aunque sea a lo combates preliminares, pero si acaso llegaba a perder, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su sueño, en este momento era todo o nada…

No te preocupes, no tienes que responder ahorita, te esperare mañana – dijo ella dándose la vuelta y retirándose muy sensualmente, ella era realmente, sexy!

Ash se quedo un pequeño lapso pensando cuando reacciono volteo a la torre más alta para ver la hora, ¡¿8:45?! Parece que recibiría otro regaño de parte de Serena, subió a la limo y en el camino se fue preparando mentalmente para las palabras que le diría.

Llegando al lugar…

Había un lago, en medio un pequeño terreno cubierto por una gran y lujosa palapa con cortinas muy delgadas color salmón colgando de las paredes, casi transparentes, dentro de esto había una chica recargada en uno de sus brazos, apoyada en la mesa mientras que deshojaba una pequeña flor, parecía estar hablando sola, estaba algo cabizbaja.

Para entrar al lugar cruzabas por un pequeño puente de madera cubierto por flores y rodeado por algunas fuentes y varias luces que acompañaban la danza del agua lanzada por los cielos.

La noche era perfecta, el cielo estaba despejado y podían verse un millar de estrellas flotando por el universo…

¿Tan grande es…? – se pregunto el muchacho que bajaba de la limosina volteando a ver el infinito del espacio.

Se acercaba lentamente al pequeño islote donde estaba la chica, se quedo a medio camino del puente, no podía dejar de verla, no sabía porque, pero sentía que esa noche podía hacerlo todo.

Continuo caminando por el puente hasta llegar a la mesa.

¿Puedo acompañarla? – dijo Ash de forma cortés.

Ash! Me sorprendiste – dijo la chica lanzando al suelo la flor y los pétalos destruidos – creí que ya no vendrías, tu sabes, no estás obligado…

Vamos Serena, nos costo mucho ganar el concurso, ahora nos toca disfrutarlo – dijo el sentándose, inmediatamente un pequeño grupo de 3 meseros se acerco a ellos para comenzar a servir la cena

Vaya, yo creí que comeríamos unos taquitos –

Siempre eres tan ocurrente – dijo ella sonrojada ya que el mesero lo escucho y se mostro un poco molesto

Ambos comenzaron a cenar acompañados de una platica tensa que con el tiempo iba desapareciendo la tensión entre ambos, generada por la visita de los amigos de Ash en Ciudad Lumiose.

Y dime… ¿Estas listo mañana para la batalla de gimnasio? –

El chico quedo estático al recordar la propuesta de Valerie, podría significar un gran paso para su sueño o el fin de este, ella noto el cambio de actitud de él

¿Qué te sucede Ash? – pregunto ella preocupada, como siempre, por su bienestar

No es nada, no te preocupes – contesto serio – y dime, ¿qué fue lo que paso contigo en Ciudad Lumiose? De repente comenzaste a actuar de forma extraña

Serena no estaba preparada para tratar ese tema, era algo muy complicado hablar algo al respecto de sus sentimientos.

Nada! No paso nada! – dijo ella tomando su vaso y dando un gran trago a su bebida

Oh, parece que tampoco quieres hablar sobre lo que sucedió – el no se enojo, sólo continuo con una mirada seria

Ambos levantaron la cabeza y voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo, rieron como hace tiempo no lo hacían.

Ash se levanto de su silla y fue alado de ella tomando su mano – parece que es hora de irnos sin pagar la cuenta – ella no sabía a que se refería, pero no puso resistencia y se dejo llevar.

¿Traes tu PokeNav Serena? – pregunto Ash a la peli miel mientras caminaban agachados en el puente, tratando se esconderse.

Así es, siempre lo traigo conmigo ¿por qué? –

Tu no preguntes… - Ash siguió caminando agachado, tomando de la mano a Serena mientras salían del lugar escondiéndose de los meseros y el chofer de limosina que se quedo para regresarlos a donde estaban hospedados.

Ahora! Ahora! – grito Ash que salió corriendo junto a una sorprendida Serena que reía a carcajadas como niña traviesa – escapemos de aquí.

¿a dónde nos dirigimos Ketchum? – Pregunto Serena en tono de enojada

Haha ya te dije que no te preocupes, sólo escapemos de ahí, ¿acaso no es eso lo que quieres? – dijo el guiñándole un ojo, parecía todo un donjuán sin embargo no sabía a que se adentraba

Ambos caminaban por la ciudad, de día parecía muy agitada, la gente de movía rápidamente de un lugar a otro y no permitían observar detalladamente la belleza que ocultaba ciudad Romantis, tenía bastante luces y ellos solo caminaban lentamente viéndolas todas.

Y ahora… ¿me contaras porque te pusiste así en ciudad Lumiose? – el dijo seriamente, quería la verdad en ese momento.

Esta bien, cuando estuvimos allá, Dawn y May me comentaron ciertas cosas acerca de tus antiguas compañeras de viaje y...

Y… ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué te dijeron?! – dijo el apresurado

Vamos! No quieras que te cuente todo! Espera un poco, solo mencionaron acerca de sus vidas y lo que hicieron hasta ahora, y me hicieron reflexionar acerca de mi futuro, es todo… - Dijo ella separándose de Ash que ya llevaban bastante tiempo tomados de la mano

Esta bien, sabes que elijas lo que elijas, siempre te apoyare – dijo el caminando por delante

Ahora dime porque te pusiste así cuando te comente lo de la medalla de gimnasio – pregunto ella volteando a ver

Eso sólo si me alcanzas! – dijo Ash que salió corriendo

Hey! Eso es trampa! Espera – Serena lo siguió

Corriendo un poco hasta que Serena se lanzo a el sobre un pastizal, ella cayo encima de él, y así parecieron durante poco tiempo.

Ash, prométeme que pase lo que pase, terminaremos este viaje – Serena seguía sobre el, lo único que los separaba era la distancia que hacia Serena con sus brazos apoyados en el pasto.

¿A que viene esa pregunta ahora? –

Puede que sucedan cosas, uno nunca sabe y… Siento que el final de este viaje nos trae muchas sorpresas – respondió levantándose de encima del Mostaza

Por supuesto que estaremos juntos hasta el final – dijo el mientras de daba una sonrisa marca Ketchum – Gracias por quitarte de encima, pesabas mucho – dijo Ash en tono de burla

¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Serena estaba furiosa, aunque en forma de broma, se lanzo sobre el derribándolo y haciéndole cosquillas, Ash solo se retorcía en el suelo pidiendo clemencia.

Ahora me dirás que tienes, porque estuviste así en la cena si no quieres que siga con la tortura -

Esta bien, esta bien! Pero por favor para – respondió entre risas y con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

Se acomodaron en el pasto y comenzaron a hablar

Antes de venir contigo, estaba esperando la limosina fuera de la boutique y Valerie salió… - comenzó a decir Ash

Ya me imagino por donde va todo esto – susurro Serena

¿Dijiste algo? –

No, nada! Continua… -

Comenzamos a hablar en lo que me ayudaba con mi corbatín y… - Hizo una larga pausa – ella me hizo una propuesta… -

¿Y…? - insistió Serena

Pues me propuso proponerme para entrar a la elite 4 – dijo el con tono triste

Vaya! Que buena noticia! No entiendo porque te sientes tan indeciso –

Dijo que si perdí tenía que vivir con ella, supongo manejaríamos el gimnasio juntos – dijo Ash asustado – ella esta loca – agrego.

Otro silencio volvía hacerse presente, Serena quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, no podía soportar ni siquiera esa idea, con esto confirmaba que valerie sentía algo por Ash y aun mas, sabía que ella no era competencia para una estrella de la moda y líder de gimnasio.

Ella se levanto y comenzó a caminar lentamente con la cabeza agachada…

¿Serena? Espera! ¡¿a dónde vas?! – Ash se levanto para seguirla

Déjame sola… Por favor… - respondió en tono lúgubre

Necesito acompañarte de vuelta, puede ser peligroso! – Dijo Ash

Dije que me dejaras sola! – Grito Serena y salió corriendo del lugar, cuando Ash fue a buscarla esta ya había desaparecido

Después de un rato se canso de buscarla y regreso a dormir donde estaba hospedados, aunque no lograba conseguirlo, tal vez el había malinterpretado todo, ¡debía aceptar la oferta de Valerie aun existiendo ese riesgo?...

Al siguiente día Ash se había levantado temprano a buscarla, no la encontró, entonces tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al gimnasio, solitario entro a enfrentar al líder con la cabeza mas confundida que nunca, ¿qué debía hacer? Solo podía preguntarse eso.

Clemont y Bonnie no lo acompañaban, era la primera vez que retaba a un líder de gimnasio solo, desde que comenzó sus viajes en Kanto siempre tenía el apoyo de sus amigos que se encontraba a su lado, pero está vez, todo era diferente, sentía tristeza y una profunda soledad dentro de él, aunque decidido y un poco testarudo continuo caminando por el pasillo para llegar a la arena de batalla, no quería esperar a sus amigos, sólo quería salir de ahí victorioso.

Hola Ash, parece que tienes prisa – dijo una voz tierna detrás de él.

Hola Valerie, he venido por mi medalla – respondió serio y decidido

Vaya! Parece que quieres acabar rápido, no tengamos prisa, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije anoche? – dijo ella acercándose a él y tomándolo del cuello con una sensualidad que solo ella tenía, pero él ni se inmutaba, al contrario, quito los brazos que lo acorralaban y se movió al campo de batalla.

Así es.. Ya lo eh pensado… ¿Dónde se encuentra el líder de gimnasio? –

Yo soy – respondió la joven y sensual chica, Ash quedo perplejo, sabía que este era uno de los gimnasios más difíciles de Kalos y Sublera, ya que era de los pocos que manejaban el tipo hada.

Vaya! Nunca creí que… - dijo el y fue interrumpido por Valerie

¿Qué además de joven y bella fuera talentosa en las batallas pokemon?, parece que no me conoces bien Ash – intentaba completar la frase de Ash con una pregunta

Así es… - Ash le respondió le había… ¿Dicho un cumplido?

La chica casi llegaba su zona de batalla, volteo a verlo inmediatamente cuando escucho sus palabras y se sonrojo intensamente, corrió para abrazarlo desde casi el otro lado del campo, salto hacia sus brazos, con los brazos extendidos esperando que la la recibiera, por instinto la atrapo y no la dejo caer al suelo, ella quedo a escasos centímetros de él y lo beso…

Un par de hermanos rubios y mucha gente habían entrado a la sala donde se encontraba el campo de batalla, pero por otro pasillo, donde estaban las gradas para espectadores.

Hermano! Ve eso! – grito Bonnie desesperada al ver el beso entre Valerie y Ash. Clemont quedo anonadado, era una escena muy tierna, el la cargaba y ella colgaba sujetada de su cuello.

No puedo creerlo, ¿ese es Ash? –

¿Y Serena? ¿Dónde esta Serena? Se supone que esto no debería estar pasando – grito Bonnie desesperada jalando con sus manos su cabello, volteando a todos lados buscando a su amiga.

Por el pasillo de los entrenadores que lleva hacía la arena principal llegaba una chica peli miel confundida, era un lugar grande y se había perdido, al llegar a la arena fue inevitable ver la escena del beso.

Sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lagrimas, salió corriendo del lugar callada, solo con el silencio del dolor de lo que acababa de ver, no podía creerlo, pero ella sabía que se había equivocado.

Serena! – Grito una Bonnie, quien fue la única que la vio regresar por el pasillo donde había, ella la siguió y la estuvo buscando hasta que escucho el llanto en los baños de damas.

¿Serena estás ahí? – dijo una Bonnie tocando a la puerta de donde se escuchaba el llanto

Serena reacciono rápidamente y guardo silencio, se limpio las lagrimas, no quería que la niña la viera en ese estado

Ya voy Bonnie – dijo con una voz tenue y débil

Serena salió del baño y la vio frente a ella, Bonnie con su rostro de despreocupación, aun siendo una niña comprendía totalmente sus sentimientos, no hacía falta que le dijera una sola palabra.

Bonnie la abrazo y ella volvió a caer en el llanto.

¿Por qué Bonnie? – Pregunto ella mientras seguía abrazadas

No lo sé, pero debe haber alguna explicación para esto Serena, Ash no es así – dijo la pequeña tratando de consolar a su amiga

En el campo de batalla…

Oh Ash, siempre sabes que decir – dijo Valerie bajando y abrazándolo, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Ash.

¿A que te refieres? ¿Y que fue todo esto? – le preguntaba algo confundido

¿No decidiste quedarte a vivir conmigo? Puedes ser el líder del gimnasio – dijo ella soltándolo

Parece que malinterpretaste las cosas Valerie, otra vez, no acepto la propuesta, quiero continuar mi camino y retar a la liga pokemon – dijo Ash entusiasmado

Valerie al escuchar estas palabras solo se dio media vuelta y camino hacía su zona de combate.

Angie, iniciemos el combate – dijo Valerie de forma seria y Angie dio las reglas

El combate será na batalla individual de 3 pokemon, la batalla finalizara cuando a alguno no le quede ningún pokemon, ahora.. Comiencen! – dijo Angie

Yo te elijo Silveon – ordeno Valerie sacando a su primer tipo hada

Y yo a ti fletchlinder – Ash saco a su pokemon tipo fuego/volador

Vaya Ash, hubiéramos sido felices – dijo Valerie de forma aterradora

Ash comenzó con una carga de fuego que impacto directo contra Silveon, después Silveon lo sujeto de las alas y lo azoto contra el piso varias veces hasta que el pokemon ave utilizo carga de fuego de nuevo liberándose, silveon utilizo viento de hada, Fletchlinder cayo ante la tempestuosa tormenta.

El siguiente de Ash era Pikachu, que inmediatamente salió lanzando un trueno, que cayo dando un golpe directo y fulminante a su contrincante ya cansado, Silveon cayo rápidamente ante el mejor pokemon de Ash, Valerie saco a Slurpuff que uso encanto contra pikachu dando efecto en el pequeño pokemon amarillo.

En el baño con Serena y Bonnie…

Vamos Serena, no me digas que te dejaras vencer tan fácilmente – dijo Bonnie tratando de retarla

Bonnie, ambos sabemos que no puedo competir contra Valerie –

Serena, pase lo que pase tienes que apoyar a Ash, además, ¿Qué es lo mas importante que has aprendido de Ash? -

Serena sabía a que se refería Bonnie y levanto la mirada, se seco las lagrimas – No te rindas hasta el final – esas palabras era el lema de triunfo de Ash y Serena.

Las chicas corriendo para llegar a las gradas y vieron a Slurpuff usando encanto contra pikachu.

Ash! Pikachu! No se den por vencidos! – Grito Serena desde las gradas, Ash la volteo a ver y solo le sonrió.

Después de las palabras de Serena, Ash ordeno usar impactrueno pero este estaba bajo los efecto de encanto, Ash volteo a ver a Valerie quien lo estaba viendo y ella le guiño coquetamente, desconcentrando a Ash de la batalla.

Pikachu pudo conectar un ataque rápido dañando bastante a Slurpuff que uso beso drenador dejando fuera de combate a pikachu, el tercer pokemon de Ash es Hawlucha, Ash ordeno usar plancha voladora, uno de sus ataques mas fuertes, la gente aun lo veía asombrada al ver que había sacado un pokemon con desventaja de tipo, pero el sabía lo que hacia, Slurpuff cayo rápidamente ante el increíble poder de Hawlucha.

Valerie saco a su ultimo pokemon, Aromatisse, se decía que solo los mejores entrenadores enfrentaban a Aromatisse pero la mayoría perdía ante su estrategia, eso Ash lo sabía.

Aromatisse uso espacio raro para tener la ventaja en velocidad, Hawlucha era un pokemon rápido, este momento no le favorecía, Ash ordenaba una y otra vez usar tijera X contra Aromatisse pero el pokemon hada fácilmente esquivaba los ataques que terminaban dando en la barrera de espacio raro, los espectadores veían a Ash incrédulamente, entre voces y susurros se escuchaba "no puedo creer que el haya ganado la Batalla de la Frontera" "parece que este combate esta más que decidido"

Ash, con mucha confianza ordeno el ultimo tijera X a Hawlucha haciendo que el espacio raro se terminara, Ash ordeno plancha voladora y dio un fuerte impacto a Aromatisse ¡, lo hizo caer, Hawlucha cayo del techo usando tijera X para dejar fuera de combate a Aromatisse y ganar su sexta medalla de Kalos, la gente no lo podía creer, la forma increíble como gano, siempre se escuchaban rumores de sus estrategias "no comunes" aunque una cosa era oírlo y otra verlo, simplemente increíble.

Aquí tiene Ash – dijo Valerie entregándole la medalla

Muchas gracias Valerie, me costo mucho vencerte, eres muy fuerte! –

Gracias y lamento todo lo ocurrido – termino por decir la líder de gimnasio, se dio media vuelta y se retiro del lugar.

Serena! ¿viste eso? – pregunto Bonnie

Serena prefirió guardarse sus comentarios.

Ash! Que magnifica batalla – dijo Clemont quien había bajado al campo con su hermana y Serena

Si Ash! Estuviste increíble – Dijo Bonnie exaltada

Emm… Felicidades Ash – dijo Serena en forma tímida

Gracias amigos, me alegra que estén aquí para apoyarme – Respondió el Mostaza

El grupo de amigos salieron del gimnasio para dirigirse a la siguiente presentación de Serena, alguien los estaba esperado afuera…

Ash, tengo una llamada para ti desde Alola – dijo la oficial Jenny

Gracias Oficial Jenny – dijo Ash mientras tomo el pokenav que le había entregado la oficial

¿Hola? ¿Puedes oírme? – se escuchaba una voz distorsionada tratando de hablar con Ash

¿Si? ¿Eres tu Gary? – respondió Ash con dudas

Así es pedazo de tonto, ¿quién mas querría llamarte? – respondió Gary en broma

¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque la urgencia? –

Acabo de recibir una llamada del comité de Sublera, quieren que te unas al comité de liga! – dijo Gary del otro lado del pokenav gritando emocionado

Todos los amigos de Ash pudieron escuchar lo siguiente, se voltearon a ver preguntándose que sucedería ahora.

Emm no sé que decir, me tomaste por sorpresa Gary – respondió Ash

Parece que alguien ha visto tu desempeño en los gimnasio y ha visto potencial en ti – dijo Gary

Y si que tiene potencial – dijo Valerie que estaba recargada en la puerta del gimnasio

¿Quién es? ¿Es Valerie la modelo? – dijo Gary gritando de emoción – por favor Ash dime que le pedirás un autógrafo para mi

Claro, lo que sea por un amigo de mi Ashy – dijo Valerie acercadose al pokenav

¡¿Queeeee?! – grito Gary – vaya, si que te lo tenías bien ocultadito Ash

¿Qué que que que? Estas malinterpretando las cosas Gary, por favor Valerie, no sigas – reclamo Ash a ambos

Haha esta bien. Volviendo al tema de Alola, te quieren acá de inmediato! – Dijo Gary

¿Y para qué? – pregunto Ash

No lo sé, están re-organizando la liga de Alola desde aquel incidente hace 18 años, buscan gente competente, de hecho ese, tu nuevo pokenav es un pequeño regalo de los dirigentes de Alola – dijo Gary

Suena excelente – dijo Ash tentado por Alola

Pero hay una condición, te quieren lo más pronto posible acá – dijo Gary

Las palabras de Gary retumbaron en el grupo de amigos de Ash, ¿iba a dejarlos votado a medio camino?

Vamos, tienes que decidir rápido – Dijo Gary apurándolo

Ash estuvo varios minutos pensándolo, mientras veía a sus amigos, específicamente a una chica peli miel..

Está bien, ya tome la decisión… -


End file.
